Never Say Never
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: Who's to say love cannot blossom out of disaster? Claire and Leon reconnect and realize there might be more to their meeting than pure chance. But will their own reservations stop them from discovering what life can give them? Never say never right?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first Claire/ Leon story ever! I always liked them from the first time I played the game as a kid. But recently I watched Resident Evil Degeneration and thought. Gee there sure are a lot of sparks and unspoken sexual tension between them. (yes I'm weird like that and picture game characters having a relationship.) so I decided to write a story about them based off of the lyrics of the Fray's Never say Never. It seemed appropriate for their situation. Anyway im rambling. This is just about Claire reflecting on her feelings for Leon.. And Leon thinking about Claire..Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

_Claire:_

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.. The hands on the clock moved ever so slowly around the face. Time seemed to drag longer and longer as my anticipation for the end of class grew stronger and stronger. I closed my eyes tightly, keeping one ear tuned in to the professor's lecture as my mind began to wander. It went to the same place it always went.. The city my dreams took me to whether I were asleep or not. Raccoon City.

Images of the horribly disfigured inhabitants of the city swam round and round. Their poor tortured faces, twisted in pain and agony and rage. They were pawns in umbrella's game, and their lives were so brutally cut short. So very tragic.

I shuttered slightly, as I often did upon remembering that terrible night so long ago. My hand quivered as it clenched the mechanical pencil tightly.

Then my mind shifted to something else, a much more.. Pleasant memory one would say. And one face took precedence over all the rest. His face, with his beautiful eyes peering out as I stared up at him blankly.

I opened my eyes, taking a moment to adjust myself to the fluorescent light before I looked around the room.

Everyone was deep in their note taking, having not even noticed that I had drifted away from the lecture for a moment. Not as if they would. I never spoke to anyone here, and none of them ever spoke to me.

It was strange really, the disconnect I felt toward my fellow classmates. It wasn't a personal thing, and it was more me than any of them who had the problem. They just all seemed so naive.. So innocent. Oblivious to the evils of the world or what had occurred in Raccoon City so long ago. They did not know that the dead had once roamed the streets, feeding and slaying every living creature they happened upon. Whether it were vermin or human. They didn't know about the deceitful Umbrella Corporation and their plots or human test subjects. They knew none of it.

All they concerned themselves with were their studies. Their exams, their social lives, their grades, all the things that most college kids concerned themselves with. The two of us, me and them, were so different.

I don't even know why I bothered going back to school after already receiving several degrees in varied fields of studies. I suppose it's because it kept me out of the house and from thinking about the things that should have already drove me to being committed. And it was controlled, and safe.. I guess that's all I really wanted after everything I'd already been through.

Again my mind drifted to his face. That smooth, perfect, soft hair hanging down over part of his eye in the most alluring and mysterious way. I wonder what it would feel like to... God! I was daydreaming about him again, was I in middle school or something? Fantasizing about a man I'd just barely known for more than a few hours. But why not? Besides being handsome, Leon was kind and brave. He was strong and level headed, confident and athletic, and intelligent.. He was a regular modern day prince charming. He banished the monsters in the shadows with not a sword but a rifle. And instead of dragons, he slayed monstrous freaks of medical experimentation. Yeah.. That seemed about right.

All of a sudden the bell gave a shrill ring, jolting everyone from their seats at the same time. I collected my things in silence, waiting till the last of my classmates had drifted away before I started walking.

As I walked out into the hall and out the double doors leading to the courtyard, I stared up at the bright blue sky hiding beneath the thin white clouds that cast long shadows over the grass.

There was really no point in thinking about Leon Kennedy, it's not as if I'd see him anytime soon.. Not after what happened in our most recent encounter. Oh well.. A girl can let her mind wander every now and then without being judged right? After all it's not a crime.

I started walking to the parking lot, thinking of nothing in particular as I threw my books and bag into the back seat of my car.. Awkward as it might be, it would be nice to see him again..

* * *

_Leon:_

I leaned my hand against my chin, as I stared silently out the small window of the private jet provided to me by my most recent employers. I had never really enjoyed being treated to such luxuries, especially considering there was nothing luxurious about my career.. I was more suited to the seat less military planes with nothing but a leather strap to hold to as turbulance rocked everything around you. That was more my speed. Not leather seats, wooden tables and champagne served beside five star cuisine. But I couldn't complain.

It had been a rough few months, what with the president daughter's kidnapping and all, perhaps I should enjoy a little pampering before my work took me to some other dark, dank corner of a third world country.

I shut my eyes slowly, leaning back in the recliner. My hands folded in a little steeple under my chin as I tried to quell the never ending wave of random thoughts and emotions in my mind.

What could one do to process all the horrifying things I'd seen in the past years? How might one cope? I suppose there was nothing else to do but block it out, even though the shrink had said that was quite an unhealthy thing to do. That is probably how I ended up in this situation, on a plane going home rather than back to DC. I suppose the head's probably thought I needed a break. But really had they only known.

What was I going to go back to? My small apartment filled with dust and rotting food that I hadn't had time to throw out before I left on my last mission? It's not as if I had a wife like most of the other men in this similar 'profession'. And certainly I didn't have children, which was probably a good thing.. For them. Who after all would appreciate a father who lived in constant paranoia? Afraid to let his child go out at night without being properly armed to the nine, in fear of another viral outbreak? No.. That certainly would not be a healthy childhood.

I heard someone clear their throat in the distance and opened my eyes to greet the source.

The stewardess, with her long blond hair tied back in a bun, was smiling at me with a glass of champagne on her tray. She reminded me of Angela, but I quickly put that thought out of my mind.

"No thank you". I muttered with a slight wave of my hand as she nodded and turned away.

Once again such opulence. How could people be expected to live like this when so many others around the world were living in such terrible circumstances.. And some of them weren't even _living _at all any more.

I glanced out the window as the city loomed far below. My city.. My home.. Soon I'd be there in exile until the government came looking for me once again. The plane crept slowly through the air, descending down to earth. Clenching the arm rests of the chairs, I tried to silence the voices in my mind.

How funny this would all seem to an outsider, a man looking perfectly normal but with the mind of a schitzsophrenic, always looking around the corner for zombies. How funny indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Leon:_

We touched down on the tarmac and the door opened with an almost inaudible click. I collected my one piece of luggage, a small duffel bag containing one set of clothes, a set of car keys and a collection of guns and knives, and headed off down the small flight of iron steps.

I strode under the blaring sunlight through the terminal, wondering if any one would sense that I was loaded down with weaponry and stop me. Not as if it would have made a difference, I had government clearance after all. I walked swiftly through the crowds, finding myself becoming anxious, though I couldn't say why.

These people were harmless, just simple travelers and not the ravenous undead. They were families or lovers reuniting, grandparents coming to greet their grinning grandchildren and business men in finely made suits muttering into their cellphones. There was no danger here.. But perhaps that was the problem. I'd become so accustomed to sensing danger and defending myself from it that I hadn't been able to adjust myself to living or even coexisting with normal people. Ever since Raccoon city, I never looked at crowds of people the same way.

My car was waiting in the valet, a government issued Mercedez, once again luxurious. Shouldn't they be spending money on their soldiers rather than someone like me?

I slid into the driver's seat, starting the car almost too hastily. Was I really that anxious?

I sped out onto the main highway thinking about nothing in particular for quite sometime. Then I began to think about just how I had arrived at this point. How one gruesome event led to another. It all started back in Raccoon city, and though I tried not to think about it, I couldn't help it.. And besides, not everything about that point in time was bad.

I had met Claire after all, the brilliant and resourceful college student in search of her older brother. She was really a sweet girl. Beautiful in a simple way, not as Ada or Angela was. There was something virginal about her, something pure. If I had parents to take her home to I probably would. They'd do back flips if they ever met her. She was just so innocent and beautiful it wouldn't be hard for them or anyone for that matter to fall in love with her.

I suddenly felt a twisting sensation in my gut.

Why had she so suddenly came up in my mind? Probably because just before the incident in Spain she and I had run into each other under unusual circumstances. Or usual, at least for us.

It never ceases to amaze me how resourceful that girl is, and how unwilling she is to be helped. Where as most girls would fall into my arms and expect me to carry them out of said catastrophe. Not as if I wouldn't, but still.. Claire is almost too strong, too unwilling, but maybe that is just pride. Or maybe I am the one with the problem instead of her. Maybe I am still stuck in the 1950s and that whole knight in shining armor time period. Whatever the reason, she certainly was different, that was for sure.

The drive home was a short one, and before I knew it I was in the parking lot of my apartment building. Staring up through the windshield, I saw my apartment at the corner of the sixth floor, drapes still drawn, just as I'd left them.

I hurried out of the front seat, slamming the door shut behind me with a little more force than I meant too. Perhaps I was eager to be home.

As I entered the lobby and then the elevators, I marveled at how much everything had changed. There was new wallpaper and furniture and the manager's office looked as if it should be out of Architectural Digest. I shouldn't be surprised, I had been gone for quite sometime.

When I arrived at my floor, the doors opened smoothly, revealing a beautiful young woman of about twenty. Her head was down and a scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck. Strange that she should be wearing a scarf.. I watched her look up at me slowly, her green eyes glimmering in the light above her head. "Hello". She said placidly, brushing past me as I stepped out of the elevator. It was so weird, I was running into beautiful women everywhere today. Definitely better than the ones I'd seen in Spain, rotting and hissing.

I walked down the hall to my apartment, jabbing my keys into the lock as I pushed on the door. I was instantly greeted with a huge plume of dust that seemed to be waiting just beyond the door in an attempt the escape. The front room was dark, but I could still make out my sparce living room and door to the kitchen and bedroom. Nothing had changed.. At least this place would always be the same. I shut the door behind me and clicked on the light, breathing in the thick air or the apartment.

It was musky and dark, and I could feel sweat collecting on my neck. I suppose months without the air conditioner running really made this place unlivable. I slowly slid my jacket off my shoulders, dropping it on the ground as I went to remove my shirt. Sweat was clinging to my chest and stomach and dripping down below the top of my pants.

I guess it was as good a time as ever to get this place back into shape, seeing as I was on an indefinete vacation.

I strode into the living room, clicking on the air conditioner with one hand as my other hand threw open the blinds. A sharp ray of sunlight pooled around the room, seeming to bring it back to life abruptly. I set about opening the rest of the windows as the air conditioner hummed back to life. When that task was finished, I turned to the kitchen with a grimace. Approaching the refrigerator cautiously, I wondered what molding remains of leftovers I might find. Thankfully there was only a few sealed Tupperware and a case of stale beer in there. I supposed I'd have to go shopping..

With a sigh I shut the door, walking away to the bedroom across from the small, dimly lit bathroom.

Collapsing on the bed, I didn't even bother to turn on the small flat screen that was covered in a thick layer of dust. My breathing began to slow as my eyes fell shut and my arms curled around the pillow. My bed was so much softer than I remembered.

* * *

It was almost half a day later when I awoke, jolting into an upright position and looking around. My hand instantly shot out to the bedside table as I looked around the room sharply. Usually my gun would have been there but instead my fingers only grasped at empty air and dust. I looked around the room quickly, remembering my weapons were still in the bag at the door.

The air around me was silent, with the exception of my own steady breaths. I guess I had been more tired than I thought, not to mention that I'd fallen into so deep a sleep I had forgotten that I was indeed home. In my safe, familiar apartment. I ran my fingers through my hair, noting the greasy feel of it. There hadn't been that many opportunities for me to wash it in the past weeks, and I suppose now would be as good a time as ever to do so.

I got up from the bed and walked back out into the living room, grabbing my bag with a half grunt. Slowly I went about distributing my weapons, hiding them in specific places around the apartment. A paranoid tendency yes, but it was already engraved into my brain so deeply that not doing this task would have seemed foreign to me. I hid guns in different places; The cabinet above the microwave, under the third cushion of the couch, in the small space beneath the tv stand in the living room, on the bedside table, and underneath the sink in the bathroom. I guess if I were ever going to bring a girl home I'd have to explain this to her, to which she'd probably smile weakly and at that moment decide never again to call me.

But truthfully I can't even remember the last time I had sex. Or sex with a meaningful girl any way, the most recent ones were one night stands from bars that I'd picked up due to loneliness and boredom. I hadn't been on a actual _date_ since before my time as a rookie in Raccoon city. And I hadn't had a girlfriend since long before then.

I suddenly thought of Claire, picturing her smile that she'd flashed me the last time we parted. Strange how that tended to happen.

I shook the thought off as I settled on the edge of the tub, turning the faucet silently. The stream of water sputtered for a moment, and I could hear the pipes creaking behind the walls. Yes old friend, it is time to wake up, I need to bathe after all..

I dropped my pants to the floor as I climbed into the tub, shivering slightly as I sat down. The hot water poured down onto my legs, slowly filling the tub around me as I leaned back. As I stared up at the ceiling, I allowed my mind to drift back to the topic it had been on not a moment ago.

What could she be doing now? Claire, the other survivor of the horrors of Raccoon City. Would she be working, with that smile plastered on her face at a bank or something else? Unlikely.. She was not a bank type of girl. She was more the humanitarian type. Perhaps she'd be working in a hospital or perhaps with the red cross.. Or what was it she had said to me the last time? The group she'd been working for? Truthfully I was so astonished to see her I'd missed half of what she had said. All I could think about was the image of a younger version of herself, fighting alongside me through the hordes of undead in Raccoon City. But her appearance hadn't changed much, and that marvelled me perhaps more than seeing her after so long.

The steam rose toward the ceiling and I lost myself in happier memories for a little bit. It wasn't long before I had to shut the faucet off lest it overflow the tub.

Ah Claire.. How odd would it be to actually see her in a normal situation as we had decided to? But unfortunately there was nothing normal about either of us or our lives, maybe that is perhaps why we met in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

_Claire:_

As I sat doing my homework, my eyes kept ticking over to the small alarm clock at the end of the desk. Why did I keep doing that? It's not as if I had anywhere I needed to be. I began tapping the tip of my pencil against my lip as I stared blankly at the ceiling. I couldn't for the life of me think of what to write.

This was after all for a creative writing, a class I'd taken on a whim, so I should be able to muster up something creative.

But nothing came.

For a few more minutes I sat there, thinking of what I could write that could pass for a short story. Morbid topics flashed through my mind which I quickly dismissed. They would be too depressing.

So instead I just began jotting down what came to mind, and before I knew it, three pages were already filled. I collected the sheets in my hands as I walked over to my bed. As I sat down on the mattress, I proceeded to read what I had just written.

It was about a man, a tall and handsome one whom rarely spoke. Shock overtook me as I lowered the papers from my eyes. Was I.. Writing about Leon? I read further to find that yes indeed I was writing about him, though the ramblings barely made any sense. Just a lot of stuff about how charming and mysterious he was. It basically was everything I'd thought about him since our two encounters put to paper.

I tucked them into a neat pile and set them down on the bed with a sigh. Why did I have to keep thinking about him? It was so odd.. So not like me.

Men passed so frequently in and out of my life, I barely recognized any of them as anything special. But Leon.. He was.. Different..

He wasn't forward and outright with his thoughts or intentions, let alone his feelings. And he barely said anything, let alone something blunt like 'I like you'. Yet there was something right about that.. Because when he did speak he always said the right things. Things that just made me feel warm and suddenly nervous.

But I wasn't supposed to be one who gets nervous. Chris would laugh if he knew all of this, and call me his 'kid sister' like he always did. But I wasn't a kid anymore! I was a woman, and one who had survived quite a lot! So why should I be thinking about Leon like a middle school girl with a crush? Our relationship was strictly professional. He did his job which usually turned out to be saving me in some way. And I.. I didn't really have a job persay, I just happened to be there to help out.

Shaking my head I walked out into the living room, grabbing my keys off the counter as I headed for the door. Perhaps a drive through the city would help me straighten this all out.

* * *

_Leon: _

After bathing I went to my closet, looking over my limited amount of clothing. The color scheme seemed to be depressing, all monotone. Black, and gray mostly, a white undershirt here and there, and a label less suit for 'special' occassions. I took a random shirt off the hanger, draping it over myself with a sigh.

My stomach growled at that moment, protesting the lack of food I was giving it. I suppose I could go out and pick up some things for the fridge, and maybe a new case of beer.

I took a pocket knife out, folding it into my pocket as I walked to the door. I leaned forward, picking up my jacket and throwing it over my shoulder with just the slightest effort. As I passed silently through the lobby and out into the parking lot, I took a moment to stare down at the many lights of the city at the bottom of the hill where the apartment building resided. It seemed so peaceful. I thought of Raccoon City the night before all the chaos and death, it looked similar to this. Though I really hope there wouldn't be an outbreak tonight as my weapons were at home.

I drove into the city as the radio filled the car. Everything was so peaceful.. How long would I be able to actually enjoy moment's like this before my job called me away again? Hopefully it might last a little longer than a few days, my bed seemed to miss me after all.

I stopped at a small grocery store, sliding the car into a stall in the darkened parking lot. As I climbed out of the driver's seat, I caught a glimpse of a group of teenagers eyeing the car hungrily from a few feet away. Two of them began muttering to each other as I passed. I lifted up the corner of my shirt smoothly, allowing the light from the store window to catch the edge of the knife as I winked at them. The boys flinched and climbed into their rusted honda without saying a word.

I walked to the doors of the store, feeling competely awkward as I grabbed a basket gingerly. No one was looking at me, which was a shock. I usually looked so strange and paranoid people couldn't help but stare.

I slowly began down the aisles, deciding just what I needed that would be able to last just in case I left again. This whole process seemed weird and almost ironic.

A paranoid, semi schitzsophrenic 'zombie' slayer like myself, gliding through the aisles of the super market with a basket tucked in the crook of my arm.. Hunnigan would be snickering if she saw me now.

* * *

_Claire: _

After driving for several minutes I figured I might as well go pick up dinner at the local supermarket. As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed out of the corner of my eye a shiny new Mercedez parked in near darkness. It was definitely out of place in this part of town, probably a tourist who didn't know any better. I whipped the keys from the ignition, curling them into my palm as I stepped out.

I walked quickly through the double doors, heading immediately to the aisles where I knew my essentials would be. I browsed the shelves for several minutes, grabbing tooth paste, a box of cereal, milk and a bag of chips before I began to get a strange feeling in my gut.

I lifted my head slowly, scanning everywhere around me carefully.

There was no one in the aisle but an old woman, whom was squinting at a package of Japanese noodles. I turned down the opposite end, staring at the empty row of freezers. I slowly walked along the aisle, looking both left and right when I reached the end. The feeling was still there. It was as if I were being watched or maybe that something was about to happen. I had those feelings a lot as of late.

I bit down on my lip, my eyes narrowing as I stared walking toward one of the other aisles.

As I passed the meat section, the feeling grew stronger. It rose up and consumed my stomach, and attached to every nerve in my body, shocking them at once. It was almost as if it were trying to force me to do something, but what?

I looked along the aisle and caught a glimpse of a tall man with a leather jacket gliding toward the cashiers. That was odd..

I walked up the aisle as my hands became clammy against the carton of milk. Perhaps I should have picked up a wagon or basket when I came in, my fingers were pratically going numb due to this weird sensation in my body.

I stopped at the end of the aisle, looking up at the back of the man's head as he spoke to the cashier. Glancing down at his items, I almost laughed.

He was just a typical man obviously; Beer, microwave dinners, chips, a quart of milk, and a generic brand of unremarkable cereal. I looked back up at him and then at the girl whom was grinning brightly despite herself. Maybe perhaps this stranger was the owner of the Mercedes outside.

Just as my body was becoming normal and I was about to turn away I saw something.

The man's head turned briefly, and I saw a light eye peer out from beneath thick, smooth hair. My heart stopped in my chest and my hands trembled.

He turned away a moment later, handing a credit car to the woman.

My heart took several minutes to come back to life as I watched him in awe.. No.. It.. It couldn't be.. Not. What? I gulped deeply, trying to push down the lump in my throat that had formed. "No way". I mouthed, backing into the shelf as to not be seen.

I began noticing his mannerisms, as I tended to do with people. He acted in a very militant way; shoulders back, chest poked forward, one hand looming next to his pocket, where I presume a weapon was concealed, and eyes searching around carefully. And there was something graceful about him, but he seemed like the kind of person who would laugh an observation like that off. And he seemed like a man with PTSD or OCD, just by the way he blinked almost in a specific, planned rhythm.

He looked again in my direction, and I pressed closer to the shelf. There's no way it could be... I stole another glance at him anxiously as he turned to the door.

As I remember Leon he was always very lanky and almost gawky. But the last time I saw him it looked as if he'd put on quite a bit of muscle, and must of been working out considerably because that lanky rooky was no where in sight. Instead a handsome and composed soldier took his place.

But what was I thinking? Leon wouldn't be HERE! In a supermarket at nine o' clock at night, buying groceries! He'd probably be off fighting some man whom was a threat to national security or an ex member of Umbrella. I stole a glance at him again.

He was collecting his packages and flashing a crooked smile at the cashier as he turned away toward the door.

I suddenly felt compelled to follow him, what was wrong with me?! That wasn't Leon! I was just gonna go stalk some random guy who looks like him?

And yet I found myself lowering to the ground, placing my items on the lineoleum before straightening up and creeping toward the double doors. I watched him pass out into the darkness outside and hesitated. But still I was propelled forward, one foot carefully falling in front of the other. As I reached the door, I saw him rounding the corner toward the parking lot.

I began to quicken my pace, walking just a few feet behind him, but still far enough where I was out of sight. I took a deep breath before I stepped around the corner, searching the darkness carefully. There was nothing there, and the Mercedes was still where it was parked.

Suddenly a hand was around my throat, and I heard the shattering of glass somewhere near my feet. As the fingers tightened against my neck, I lifted my hands and dug my nails into the owner of the hand's wrist.

"Claire"? Came Leon's voice whether from my mind or the shadows I couldn't be sure.

"It's-" I choked out as the hand loosened slightly.

* * *

**_Thank you to those who have already fav'd this story. :) I appreciate that you are enjoying it! Keep tuned b/c more is to come! _**

**_Anu_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Leon:_

I breathed sharply, my hand loosening around Claire's slender neck.

"Can-you"? Claire stuttered, her eyes squeezing shut.

"I'm sorry". I said sharply, dropping my hand to my side as I shook my head. "I didn't.. I just.. I appologize". I whispered as Claire rubbed her neck gingerly.

"It's alright.. I probably deserved it for sneaking up on you". She said smiling weakly as she looked up at me. "I just needed to be sure I wasn't seeing things".

I was silent. Dumbstruck really. I just stared at her blankly, my hands hanging loosely at my sides. Was I really seeing her? Here? Did I just have my hands closed around her neck ready to squeeze the very life from her? No.. "What are you-"

"I could ask the same thing". Claire said with a smirk as I regained my composure. "I thought you were working for the government"? She said brushing her hair back from her eyes.

"I was.. Just recently I took.. Off". I muttered as she nodded slowly. Her blue eyes turned up at me, glimmering despite the fact that there was no light on or around us.

"I heard about what you did for the president". She muttered shyly as her gaze faultered slightly.

"You did? Oh.. Yes". I said shakily placing my hands in my pockets.

She smiled at the ground, brushing her fingers through her ponytail. "You wasted your beer". She muttered softly as I frowned.

"What"? She looked back at me with that soft, childlike giggle that made her so endearing.

"You're beer. It's all shattered". She whispered pointing at the puttle of beer and pieces of glass protruding from the plastic bag on the concrete.

"Oh.." I muttered, shaking my head slightly. "Well that isn't really.. That isn't important".

"Nonsense.. I'll buy you another case". She said brightly with a wave of her hand.

"You really don't have to. I'm the one who dropped it. It's okay". I whispered as she started to turn back to the store.

"No. Come on Kennedy. I'll get you another one". Her smile faded for a second as she looked over her shoulder at me. "I'll be right back.. Don't.. Disappear on me okay"? She said slowly as she started walking away quickly. She seemed unsure of herself, almost as if she were questioning her own sanity. I would have asked or at least protested one more time, but I didn't have time to say anything before her long red hair and the rest of her slender frame disappeared through the double doors.

With a sigh I collected my other discarded package as I stared walking back to my car. I placed it in the passenger seat before settling myself on the hood with my hands folded over my chest.

* * *

_Claire:_

I hurried toward the beer aisle, trying to steady my breathing at the same time. All of a sudden my heart was racing, and my throat was burning as if his hand were still locked around it. I touched my fingers to the base of my neck as I searched the shelves. Could that really have been? Well obviously it was! But how, why was he, what was he doing here? My heart was thudding against my ribcage as my eyes flashed across the labels on the bottles. I reached out of the six pack, watching my hand tremble wildly. What was wrong with me? Was I halucinating?

As I took the beer in my hand, I turned on my heel and hurried toward the cashier. Why was I rushing? Did I think he would disappear? No. Leon was good about doing things that you asked of him. He always reluctantly obeyed. But then again, a halucination wouldn't have to obey. He'd just disappear without saying a word. Back into my memories. God was I losing it? There was only one way to be sure, and that was if he was still outside when I finished paying.

* * *

_Leon:_

It took several minutes, but before I had a chance to collect my thoughts, she was always striding out intot he dark parking lot toward me. I looked up and saw what I thought was her sighing out of relief. That was an odd thing for her to do.

She grinned up at me as she lifted the case into the air. "I think I got the right one. I'm not sure". She said hesitantly as I nodded.

"It is. Observant as always". I said smiling despite myself.

"Good." She whispered as I reached out, taking the case carefully from her.

As I placed it against the hood of the car, an awkward silence drew out between us. Finally she spoke, fluttering her eye lashes gracefully.

"Well it's at least kind of a normal situation". She whispered with a smile.

"Normal at least for us". I muttered as she giggled.

"Except for the choking part". She laughed as I opened my mouth ready to pour out another appology. She brought her hand up swiftly. "No need Leon". She said lightly, her voice rising slightly as she said my name. "I'm just glad it happened sooner rather than later".

"Me too." I whispered leaning back as she wrapped her arms together.

Another moment of silence. Claire's eyes seemed to be moving over me though she was trying to hide it, and I too couldn't stop looking at her. "It was good seeing you Leon.." She whispered almost sadly. "Especially in a _normal_ situation". She smiled nervously before tucking her hands into her pockets and turning away.

"Um. Claire". I said quickly as she glanced at me casually. "Would you at least like to have one?" I whispered patting my hand on the beer. "We could.. Catch up."

She grinned widely, giving a swift nod. "Okay."

"My apartment, it's in EastWind Towers.."

"Alright". She said brushing her hair back. "I'll meet you there".

"Okay". I whispered watching her float away smoothly, waving back at me when she reached her small sedan. As she pulled out of sight, I took a long, deep, and cleansing breath.

Who would have thought I'd run into Claire Redfield... Funny how things turn out..


	5. Chapter 5

_**

* * *

**_

First of all thanks Speedy for my first review! :) it makes the isomnia all the more worth it LOL Chapter 5 now! enjoy

_**

* * *

**_

_Claire:_

As I drove my hands were trembling, shaking on the steering wheel. The farther and farther I got from the store and Leon, my heart returned to normal. But still my stomach was twisted up in knots. I breathed deeply, trying to focus on the road.

Why was I so nervous? It was Leon! He wasn't nervous! Why should I be? Do I gotta keep reminding myself to that I am an adult woman not a teenager!? Why did seeing him make me so nervous?

Probably because I wasn't expecting it. My perfectly conrtolled and planned life was running smoothly until an element from my horrific past decided to pop up in the least likely place. Who would have guess Leon Kennedy was in a grocery store? And I actually followed him out just to be sure I wasn't losing it. No. No one would have predicted that. But then again beside the routine of daily classes what really made my life predictable? But then again, had I become so predictable and complacent in my day to day life that I couldn't even factor in Leon showing up? That he too might actually have a life outside of slaying zombies and genetic mutations? Yes.. I probably could have. But I figured he'd be in DC, giving his professional opinion on how to keep an outbreak from happening again.

Finally it became too much, and I had to pull over just a block away from the apartments. I leaned my head against the steering wheel, closing my eyes with a great amount of effort.

I had to get it together.. Stop acting so gitty.

Afterall Leon _was_ a man and if I didn't have my head right I might just give into his and my own needs and do something stupid. But No.. Leon was a gentleman. He didn't so much as help me up unless I gave him permission to. He would never try anything stupid like that.. I on the other hand.. It was hard to say.

But really this was an innocent encounter between two adults. The sharing of a few beers and catching up with one another. It's not as if it had to end with SEX! I nodded slowly, my forehead rubbing against the leather of the wheel.

I was just in shock, that's all.. Leon and I were friends. Or at least comrades. We'd survived unspeakable horror and tragedy with each other and that was it! It was stictly platonic on both sides! And this wasn't fate, it was a chance encounter. But then again.. I wondered sometimes during my day dreams about what this moment might have been like. And my mind went to the typical scenerios that a girl's mind went to.

I pictured maybe being in a park, just walking along and stumbling upon Leon reading a book underneath a tree. Or perhaps I was in a club or something, and he came and asked me if I wanted to dance. Or I was walking, and started to trip just when his hands wrapped around to catch me. Yeah.. That seemed the most like Leon. Helping me up when I hadn't even asked him to do it.

Oh well.. I'll never know how this moment turns out if I stand him up.

I started the car again and headed up the road to the hill top apartment building.

* * *

_Leon:_

I was sitting on the hood of the car, my two packages beside me and arms folded when she drove up. She parked in one of the guest stalls and glided out of the driver's seat gracefully. It was only then that I noticed what she was wearing.

She was wearing an outfit that I had never seen or even thought of her wearing. It was a long skirt, that brushed just above her knees, and a blue tank top under a cardigan sweater. If she wasn't already a mother's dream, this outfit certainly sealed the deal.

"I didn't even know you had real estate in town." She muttered looking up at the building.

"There's a lot that you don't know Claire". I blurted out as she looked at me and smirked.

"Darn. And I thought I had you all figured out". She whispered while snapping her fingers.

"Not quite." I said with a smile as I carried the beer and groceries under my arm. "I'm very complicated".

"I as well". She whispered falling into step along side me as I walked toward the lobby.

"Well I can see that." I muttered glancing down at her. Her eyes rarely left my face, except for when I caught her staring. But it was most likely because she always looked people in the eye when she spoke to them, I was no exception.

"So you know you're going to have to tell me eventually why you're in town." She said pressing the button for the elevator.

"Oh I am eh"? I said with a smirk as she brushed past me, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Why do I have to do that"? I said raising an eyebrow as she stared up into my eyes.

"Because the Leon Kennedy you think I don't know, would never willingly take off work". She said tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Well you don't know that. Maybe I had to check on my cat". I retorted as she snickered.

"For some reason I don't picture you as the kind of man to own a cat.. The poor creature would be dead with all the time you spend working". She muttered as the buttons lit up along the wall.

"Well that is probably true. _Living _things don't really seem to like me that much". I whispered as the doors opened.

Claire smirked as she leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes as her voice dropped to a whisper. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're not doing so hot with the _dead_ things either". She laughed as I shook my head, feeling her breath against my ear. My skin began to prick as I realized just how close she was to me.

"Gee. Thanks so much for that". I whispered stepping out into the hallway as she followed closely behind. As we reached the door, I shifted the packages to one hand as I sifted in my pocket for my keys.

Suddenly her hand brushed past mine, falling into my pocket and retrieving my keys. "I figured your hands were full". She said shyly as she looked toward the door.

I couldn't say anything, all I was think about was just how close her hand had come to... Never mind. I watched her open the door and gesture me inside. "Ladies first". I muttered as she shook her head and stepped in front of me. Our proximety was getting closer and closer the closer as time went on, and I was suddenly nervous.

Afterall Claire was not the kind of girl to fall for stupid pick up lines or anything like that, not as if I would have tried any on her. Claire was unique and if ever she _were_ willing to go there it'd certainly take a lot more than a few jokes and some beers to get there-

"Leon". She said as she stood beside the kitchen. "The lights".

"Yeah". I whispered leaning forward and brushing my fingers along the wall. Finally I found the switch, pressing it down as light exploded around the room. It was then I saw that I could have nearly kissed the top of her head from the position we were in. And she was just inches away from me. I watched what could have been blush spread across her cheeks as she stepped away, walking smoothly into the living room.

As she settled down of the couch, he long limbs curled underneath her. I suddenly felt nervous, a large lump forming in my throat as I hurried into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Leon: _

We sat for hours in my dank living room, rarely drinking and talking almost non stop. There were so many things to catch up on with one another. After all it'd been quite some time since I'd seen her last and we only spoke on the phone on occasion and just for a few moments. But this time was nice and peaceful and strange to me. I'd never felt such calm in months or perhaps years.

"It's different though." She said as she leaned her chin against her hand, looking at me lazily. "The people in my class.. They really have no comprehension. Sure they've seen the stories and know the jist of what the media allows, but they really don't know anything."

"They think it's like a story out of a movie don't they"? I said as she nodded slowly.

"One guy even said 'I'd just blast into some guy if I thought he was infected.' He doesn't realize that it's a lot harder to do in reality".

"A lot of people are like that." I muttered as she shrugged.

"That's why I'm not friends with most of them. Afterall the only people who _truly_ understand are you and I, Chris and Jill and the other survivors." She muttered looking glumly toward the opposite wall.

"How is your brother"? I whispered as she turned back to me slowly.

"He's okay. I'm just the only one not actually doing anything to help the situation.. I'm not out there fighting or rescuing people like you or Chris". She said leaning back on the couch cushion.

"I think your place isn't on the battle field." I whispered, watching her head snap up and her mouth drop open as she was about to argue with me about it. "What I mean is, maybe you are destined for more than a death on the battlefield.. Maybe you will be able to bring _real _change to the world." I said softly as she smiled knowingly at me.

"That all sounds very nice Leon.. But what am I supposed to accomplish by sitting in class? Am I going to write the next protest speech? Or go into congress and lecture them about how they're handling things. Think about it Leon. You are actually doing something.. And Chris and Jill are actually out there making a difference. I'm not because I'm too scared to actually go out there and fight them". She whispered shaking her head.

"That isn't all that's important Claire. Sometimes the most important person in a war is the one whom reminds everyone that there's something worth fighting for". I said as her gaze softened on me.

"Thanks Leon". she whispered before glancing at her cell phone screen. "It's getting late". She muttered looking back at me sadly.

"Yes." I whispered, feeling my words become laden with some strange emotion. Regret perhaps? Hard to say. "You better be getting home". I muttered as she nodded, rising smoothly to her feet.

"I could probably spend hours talking to you Leon.. It's almost like therapy to me, and I don't feel so crazy any more." She beamed as I rose to my feet, standing just inches from her.

"Same here.." I said as she glided past me toward the door. "Let me walk you to your car." I whispered as she looked back at me playfully.

"I really think that I can make it.. After all there aren't any zombies in the parking lot". She teased as I shook my head.

"Yes, but there are other evils out there." I said as she fell silent, giving a reluctant nod.

"Okay". She whispered, waiting beside the door as I took my keys in my hand and held the door open for her.

"The gentleman as always". She said brushing her hand across my arm and sending shivers through my skin.

"After you". We walked down the hall quietly, and waited for the elevator. Once inside, she stood a little closer to me this time, her head leaned back against the wall.

"Tonight was nice. I just wish I hadn't been in school today, then I wouldn't be so tired."

"I can drive you home if I like," I offered as she looked at me quietly. "I don't mind, I can walk home". I whispered as the doors opened.

"That's alright Leon, I think I can make it." She said gliding forward as I followed behind her. "I'll be okay.. Really".

"I know. I never have to doubt that you can handle yourself Claire." I said as she nodded.

"Good. I already have a big brother afterall.. I don't need another one." She looked up at the sky as we walked out into the parking lot, the moonlight shining down on our faces, making them look ghostly white.

"Just being chivlarous I suppose". I whispered as she spun around, facing me with her hand raised.

"Thanks Leon.. I like that about you". She said, biting her lips slightly as if she meant to take what she'd just said back. "I'll call you then.. When I get home. So you know I made it home okay"?

"Alright". I whispered watching as she hesitated for a moment. I almost jumped when her arms wrapped around my waist suddenly and her head fell against my chest. Shakily, I curled my arms around her shoulders, leaning my chin on top of her head. My heart was twittering so quickly I prayed she couldn't feel it.

"Thanks for being here Leon". She muttered before drawing away, floating over to her car door gracefully. I watched her start the car and glide slowly down the hill before I allowed myself to walk away.

Once upstairs, I sat on my couch and anxiously I awaited her call. I guess it was just my paranoia again, and the fear that something might happen to the only _normal_ woman in my life.

* * *

_Claire: _

The drive home was a short one, as I really didn't live that far away. It was unnerving, but less than the drive to Leon's. And my heart was thundering so hard now I thought of pulling over. My cheeks were hot as an iron stove, and I had to roll down the window to let the cool air hit my face.

Tonight was definetely interesting.. That was for sure. It was as if nothing had changed between us, only our outward appearances.

Leon as so handsome now, more so than last time, it was difficult to keep myself focused on what he was saying and not the bulging, yet lean biceps behind my head. And blushing was near impossible when he looked at me and licked his lips subconciously. He must not have realized he was doing it or that I had to look away quickly and focus on some other aspect of the room instead.

It was nice. Really nice actually. So much so I hadn't even realized just how late it was until I looked at the clock on the dashboard. Three am. How did time get away from us so fast?

I wonder if Leon was expecting me to sleep over or something, and that's why he hadn't brought up what time it was. The man and his needs inside of him was probably expecting something, but the gentleman I knew him to be would never suggest such a thing.

I glanced out the window at the dark street leading up to the house Chris and I shared. It's not as if we really shared it so much as I lived there and he stopped by every now and then when his job allowed it. The dark windows stared back at me menacingly as did the wide mouth that was the front door.

I killed the enguine once in the driveway, and I whipped my phone out of my pocket. Staring at the screen, I saw Leon's familiar number, the one he'd had for years and never bothered to change. That was probably a good thing.. At least it showed he was committed to always being the same, in some ways.

I threw open the door and strode up the short steps, finding my house key on the ring. As I did so, I pressed 'send' on the phone. I walked into the foyer of the house, glancing up the dark set of stairs leading to the second floor. No way Chris was back, and if it was it'd be like a survivor reunion. And I'm sure Leon would enjoy Chris' stories far better than my own.

"Hello"? His voice said in my ear several times before I realized he had picked up.

"Hey. I'm home okay"? I muttered locking the door behind me.

He breathed into the phone, and I could picture his almost stoic features melting into relief. "That's good."

"Yeah.. So you can go to bed now.. No monsters have gotten to me". I joked as I headed upstairs.

"Yes well old habits die hard. Take care Claire."

"You too". I whispered as an awkward silence drew out between us. There was a lot of that happening tonight, at least when we'd first met up.

"Goodnight". He muttered before the line went dead.

"Night". I whispered as I reached my bedroom. With a sigh I undressed, climbing into bed after first locking the door. I always did when I went to bed, out of habit I guess. And what with the bathroom in here I would have no need to go outside anyway. I guess I couldn't knock Leon for his strange rituals, as I had quite a few of my own. As I closed my eyes, I felt my body melting into the mattress as if it were made of liquid. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! Im glad people are enjoying it and following the story. :) Next Chapter coming up as I have a free day and plan to do a lot of writing. **

**Love Anu**


	7. Chapter 7

_Leon:_

"189. 190". I grunted as I did my usual six am sit ups on the floor of my filthy apartment. The sun poured in through the window as the air conditioner hummed quietly in the corner. Tiny beads of sweat were collecting on my chest and stomach, and streaked down below the top of my shorts. One would be bothered by someone like myself, up at six after just falling asleep at four. But I was used to it, I rarely slept more than a few hours at a time. But last night was pleasant to say the least, and allowed for me thirty seconds longer.

As I reached two hundred, I finally stopped, jumping to my feet and stretching out my shoulder as I walked to the kitchen. I should probably start cleaning today, so that I would be ready when Claire called. I suppose she hadn't said anything about the apartment because she was still overwhelmed by our chance meeting.

I took a swig out of the milk carton, laughing quietly to myself. If I had girl she'd probably be scolding me right now. But I didn't so oh well.

My cell phone gave a shrill ring from the bedroom and I rushed to answer it. Part of me hoped it was Claire asking if I wanted to go out for coffee. Our night last night was so nice I would love to do something.. It was Hennigan. Oh well it was a nice vacation.. Short as it was. I flipped open the phone, holding it to my ear.

"Kennedy". I said in a cold voice I'd adopted for my line of work.

"Oh Leon stop. This is a personal call".

"Oh.. Alright. What's up"? I said settling down on the bed as I drank from the carton again.

"Just making sure you got in alright."

"Yes I'm fine."

"Okay well things here are okay.. I don't know when they'll be asking you back.. There isn't much going on right now".

"So is this vacation going to last even longer"? I muttered as she paused.

"Just for now. They figured you could use it.."

"Guess I failed the psyche eval". I muttered drinking again. At least it's milk and not vodka, that'd be a bad habit to start.

"No. Not really.. It's more of a personal thing rather than professional."

"Fine". I said as she fell silent.

"Try reconnecting with something _living _for now okay? Maybe get a girl friend or something".

"Easier said than done". I said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you won't have any problem in that department Leon. Take care." And the line went dead.

I shut the phone and walked back out to the kitchen, returning the milk to the fridge.

I spent the next few hours dusting the furniture and scrubbing the tiles in the bathroom and kitchen. When the house was back to it's immaculate self again, I decided to go running. If I was going to be in exile for longer I'd have to occupy my self some how. I could care less.. As long as they still paid me I'd be content to stay here and possibly spend more time with Claire. That is if she wants me to.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly and I wondered if Claire would call at all. I was debating whether or not I should call her, but I decided against it. It seemed weird to call her after we had just seen each other. Not weird for any reason other than I figured she'd get annoyed by it.

I mean I could have spent the entire night talking to her or in silence. It really didn't matter to me. The companionship and warmth I felt with Claire was different than anyone else, even my family members. She understood and knew all my flaws and made no mention of them. Just accepted them as part of who I was and didn't argue or try to change me. I wonder what she would think if I told her that.

_There's some things we don't talk about. Rather do without and just hold the smile_

She'd probably look at me as she usually does, and just smile and not say anything or nothing more than 'Leon'.

The phone rang a moment later and I felt my heart leap into my throat. I hurried to answer it, breathing a sigh as I looked at the caller ID. "Hello"? I whispered as he voice echoed on the other end.

"Hey Leon." She whispered, and I could picture her blushing. "Would you wanna do something"?

"Yeah." I muttered without thinking. "Yes I would."

"Leon you don't always have to be so polite", She said with a chuckle. "It is possible to be human once in a while".

"Oh all over me is one hundred percent human, I garuntee that". I muttered mentally biting my tongue. Here came the stupid lines that I vowed not to use on her. God. So stupid.

"I don't doubt that. You want to pick me up at around eight"? She said as I nodded despite the fact that she couldn't see me doing it. "Okay I'll text you the address. See you in a bit".

"See ya". I said, closing the phone sharply as I turned toward the closet. Now.. What monocrome outfit was I going to wear tonight?

* * *

_Claire_:

Decisions, decisions. What should I wear.. I mean it's not as if this were a date.. Not really.. Leon and I were friends, yet still I felt this need to want to impress him. I mean every other time I'd seen him I was basically in boots and jeans. I think I probably scared him last night with what I was wearing, according to his expression when I got to his place.

I took out my ponytail, fluffing my hair out with my hand. It fell limply down my shoulders, hanging around my face.

I'd been told I was pretty with my hair down but I just wasn't sure.. And the only one who ever told me that was Chris, and he was my brother so why should his opinion count?

This was silly! Leon and I were friends no matter how much chemistry we had! He and I met under the worst of circumstances and our relationship has continued in just that same pattern until this moment. Our only normal encounter was last night and who's to say it won't be awkward this time? But then again, something in me told me it wouldn't be. That it never would be. That some how Leon wouldn't care what I wore or how ugly my hair looked. That he was my friend and would always see me the same. And in time, if our luck would allow it, we could become closer and closer until all trace of awkwardness melted away.

And yet.. When we hugged.. I almost collapsed.

I'd done it just on impulse, as if my mind wanted to hug him to keep him there. Keep him from disappearing back into my memories and leaving me all alone as he'd done before. I just..

Oh Boy.. What was I thinking? Truly? That by some miracle Leon came back into my life and would never leave again? That our chance meeting would lead to something more.. Maybe I was making a very stupid, girlish mistake.. But then again... Yes.. Very stupid indeed. This same thing happened briefly the last time we met.

Our meeting, our sparks, then his departure.. It was all repeating itself just as it had from the beginning. And now I was at the second stage, the second act if you will, and soon he'd be leaving again.

I slumped down on the bed, leaning my chin against my knuckles as I stared at the wood floors.

Alirght, let's look at this logically. One: Leon works for the government and therefore can be called to duty at any time. Two: Leon and I are friends and have never even been around each other for more than a day or two at a time, and we rarely talk once he goes off to do one of his assignments. Three: If I and said male companion ever did start a relationship, it would only be ended due to reason number two. And finally Four: I don't even know if Leon thinks of me that way. And whos to say if I ever let it slip that I've had thoughts of him like this he won't just take off.

Okay.. I had all the facts and knew what I should do.. But didn't want to do.

Let's face it, there wasn't anything logical about this situation.

Leon _happened _to be in town, and we _happened _to run into one another. So logically this shouldn't have even happened if you looked at our pattern. Usually he'd be rescuing me from something instead of nearly choking me in the parking lot of a grocery store. So there was that..

I might as well face it.. If I do nothing, I'll feel terrible for never even giving him a chance. And if I do act on what I wanted to do, I might just end up broken hearted. My phone was ringing and I picked it up without looking, I knew who it was already.

"Hey. I'm on my way. Text me okay"?

"Okay". I muttered before hanging up the phone. As I typed in my address into a text message, I decided it was best not to think too much on this subject, lest he come over and know something was up with me. As I shut the phone and moved to the closet to get dressed, I tried desperately to not think about the frustrating man driving up to my house.

__

Falling in and out of love. Ashamed and proud of. Together all the while

* * *

**Thanks for the ReVIEWS every body. Im on a roll today so keep tuned in LOL **

**Anu**


	8. Chapter 8

_Leon: _

My phone vibrated as I glanced down at the text. Her house wasn't far off.. I guess I _was_ paranoid to worry about her driving home last night. Oh well. I clenched the wheel tightly, wondering just what this night would bring.

What should we do? Dinner? Movie? Go to a bar? I didn't really take Claire for one of those girls who'd be wooed by a round of beers at the local hot spot. This was after all _Claire!_

My stomach twisted in knots as I tried to focus on the road, but it was so hard.

What should I say? I mean I know what I would say, but would that be stupid? And why was this suddenly such an issue? I never spared words when it came to Claire and she never spared any on me. We were always honest, brutally at times, but still honest. And that counts for something right?

Dammit! Why is it the more you think about something the more complicated it becomes? Why is it as soon as your mind and heart become involved it messes everything up?

But wait, my heart? Could I really say that my heart was invested in Claire? So soon? No. Logically it couldn't be. We barely knew each other.. Well we knew each other well enough to be as close as we were. And we understood each other on a deeply personal level. But there were other things, things we never dared to talk about.

Like ex's, ex's were always a big topic on dates. And it was customary to talk about your past relationships to better understand the other person.. But then again. Who was on my list of ex's? Just a few girls, and a childhood lover. That was it. But what about Claire? Whom had she been with before I met her? Whom did she date in high school and the few years after before the Raccoon City incident? Was she ever in love? Was I for that matter? At the time I'd say definetely but in hindsight what I and that girl had was only juvinille flirtations.. Not love.

I can remember the stories from the books we were required to read in high school. Sappy romance novels that my lonely, aging, english teacher had suggested.

They spoke of love as something suppernatural, something almost primal, you knew you were in it the moment it happened. It controlled your thoughts and actions and made you say and think things you would probably only devulge to your closest friend or diary. It propelled you into a swirling tornado of emotions without a second thought. And life and death, none of it mattered when you were in that moment. When you were in that person's arms or holding their hand. As you lay in bed in silence, simply watching each other sleep and wishing that the moment would never end.

Dammit! So sappy! I was thinking like a poet again! Like some artsy college student on stage in a cafe, pouring out his written works to a crowd of expresso sipping hippies.

It was then when I had a moment of silence that I realized the song they were playing on the radio. I was so deep in my thoughts it was basically white noise until this moment.

It was the song 'Take my breath away' By Berlin. "Oh really"? I growled clicking off the dial sharply. As I looked up, I slammed my foot on the brake, which caused the Mercedes to jolt to a stop. "Dammit". I mutterd looking back over my shoulder at the street sign. I'd almost missed the street to Claire's house.

As I put the car in reverse and drove back onto the right street, I had to take a calming breath.

Now we would see if all those romance novels were right and if perhaps such a thing could really exist. But it's still too early to say. Maybe Claire would prove me wrong, we would just have to see.

_You can never say never. Why we dont know when. __Time and time again_

I drove up the long driveway and saw her leaning against the wall of the house. I looked up at the house behind her; it was a simple city house, small and homely. Probably her family's house, one that she shared with her brother. I stared back as she strode forward with a grin. As I went to open the door for her, I found her already settling into the passenger seat.

"What took you"? She said brightly as I shrugged.

"I almost missed the street."

"Daydreaming again"? She laughed as I looked up through the windshield.

"It is night I believe."

"Oh hah". Claire said sarcastically as she drew her seat belt over her chest. "What were you thinking about"?

"Nothing in particular". I lied as I reversed and sped back onto the road.

"Liar". She muttered folding her hands on her lap.

I decided to change the subject as it was going into dangerous territory. "Is this your house"?

"Yeah it is. Chris and I share it.. Or rather, I live with his stuff". She whispered glancing out the window as we passed onto the main street.

"Well it's living company." I muttered as she smirked at me.

"I think maybe you _should _get a cat. It'll make you less morbid." She said as I chuckled.

"Not a chance." I said as she glanced around the interior.

"Government issued"?

"Yeah for the time being". I said looking at her for a moment before looking back at the road.

"How long as that for"? She said almost sadly as she looked up at me.

I shrugged, glancing back at her. "Hard to say. Right now it looks like a while." I smiled slightly, drawing her smile out as well.

"You must be bummed".

I laughed dryly, looking back at the road. "Not really.. Maybe it's for the best."

"Where do you wanna go"? She said brushing her hair back over her ear. He hair was in a damn ponytail again, I wonder what she would look like with her hair down. Probably really pretty..

"I dunno.. You called me remember"? I watched as she paused for a second, her finger pressed against her chin.

"There's a small diner we can go to.. It's a little while out of the city and it's...." She trailed off, blushing slightly. "Not so.. Crowded." She muttered shyly as she looked back at me.

"That's good. I don't really care for crowds either.. Just tell me where to go". I whispered as she grinned pointing to the highway on ramp.

* * *

She wasn't lying either, the place was nearly empty, with the expection of a few other people who were on dates and what looked to be the regulars at the counter. We settled down in a booth at the far end, and I watched a waitress approached. Suddenly a memory flashed in my mind.

It was in Raccoon City, just before I found Claire. There was a woman similar to this woman lying on the ground with a large wound in her leg. She was struggling to get up, crying for help from the other officers who were shooting at the mass of undead approaching us. Her screams pierced my ears as she pulled herself across the ground. Her waitressing outfit was torn and covered in dirt and blood, the skirt ripped all the way up to her inner thigh. 'Help me' She cried as I backed hesitantly away. One of the other officers stepped in front of me, lodging a bullet in between her eyes without a moment of thought.

I snapped back to the diner, realizing the waitress was speaking to me. Claire blurted something out and the woman walked away, eyeing me cautiously as she did.

"Are you alright"? Claire whispered touching my hand. The sensation made my head snap up and my eyes meet hers.

"Yes. I'm fine". I muttered quickly as she continued to stare at me."What'd you order anyways"? I said as she smirked.

"Trust me, it'll be good".

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Claire:_

Dinner was good and our food was delicious, as I knew it would be. Leon must have really been starving because he devoured his meal before I'd even made it half way through.

"That must be better than the beer and milk diet you're on". I muttered as he smirked at me.

"Definetely. Good choice."

I nodded slowly, glancing from his face to my plate that was almost done. Just then the waitress appeared, asking us what we wanted for dessert. This time I let Leon order, and that was a safe bet as he ordered a gorgeous looking slice of pie. Together we ate it, snickering under our breath at the other's comments or statements. It seemed surreal really. That Leon Kennedy, the rookie cop turned government agent and I ; Claire Redfield, the unremarkable kid sister of Chris Redfiled, could have such a good time together. But that was us.

_Younger now than we were before_

It just didn't seem like real life.. Or our lives for that matter. It was like a scene in a Nicolas Sparks book. Totally.

We paid the bill and left, taking the leisurely drive back into the city. Suddenly I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

_Leon:_

"Hang on"! Claire said, clasping her hand around my forearm as her eyes widened.

"What"? I said looking at her sharply as she shook her head.

"Pull over". She muttered quickly, as I obeyed, pulling off the road onto the grass.

"What is it Claire"? I said as she threw open the car door, striding toward the trees.

I jumped out of the car, breaking into a jog to reach her side. We started into the trees, Claire ahead, pushing away branches and underbrush as I followed. "Claire what the hell-" I began as the trees broke, revealing a large hill top facing a valley. My heart plummeted.

Beyond the skyline in that very valley was what had remained, partially, of Raccoon city. Though none of it was visible now. What could be there besides the steel skeletons of the skyscrapers rising out of twisting green vines that covered the concrete. Would animals inhabit the city now that humans had been wiped clean of it? I imagine so.

I glanced at Claire, who was standing perfectly still, eyes trained forward.

"Claire?" She blinked wildly, looking at me quickly.

"Sorry". She mouthed as she shook her head. "I just.." She sighed.. "I don't know that was stupid". She muttered as she started walking away. "I do things like this a lot. I remember things and it just takes over... Everything." She said with a frustrated grunt as she threw her hands down at her sides.

I nodded slowly, gliding up behind her slowly. "It's alright.. I understand. There is nothing to be ashamed of". She shook her head, folding her arms tightly.

"It's just stupid." She muttered closing her eyes.

I stepped toward her, closing the space between us in one stride. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I pulled her to me, and she relented, to my surprise. I held her against my chest as she leaned against my neck.

__

Don't let me go

* * *

_Claire:_

He was so warm, his chest so hard, his arms so tightly wrapped around me, I couldn't help but melt. Carefully I clenched the back of his shirt in an effort to keep myself from collapsing to the ground. I leaned against the nape of his neck, watching one of the veins tighten slightly. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander.

His arms were so big than they once were, and so secure, I couldn't break this embrace even if I wanted to. And his chest.. It was so molded, perfectly sculpted, like the statue of David or something.. I pressed tighter against him, feeling my hips brush against his as his stone abs touched my stomach. They were perfectly cut, one block after another.. Who would have guess with all those thick jackets and bullet proof vests he was famous for wearing. His chest was rising and falling beneath me, in time with my own breathes. There was something so sensual about this simple hug, something so... Tempting. Just as that thought passed through my head, I knew I had to get out of it or else I might be tempted to...

I drew back, and his arms loosened, but his hands remained clenched on my shoulders.

For a moment we stared at each other in silence, eyes glued on the other ones.

"You're not stupid Claire.. You've never been". He whispered leaning forward and closing his eyes.

My heart twittered a hundred times as he turned his chin up, lightly kissing my forehead. His other hand found the back of my head, his fingers weaving into my hair as his breath spread across my skin. I could have moaned, but stopped myself from doing it.. That would be too weird. Leon would never think of me the same way if I did.

He drew away slowly, brushing his thumb across my cheek as he brought his hand back down to his side. "Do you wanna go"? He whispered as I nodded shakily walking alongside him through the trees. We settled back into the car and drove back to the city, barely speaking at all.

What was he thinking? Did he think I was nuts? No... He understood. I didn't even have to ask.. He of all people understood. He of all people would never judge me.

Before I knew it we were back in my driveway, and he was killing the enguine.

* * *

_Leon: _

I looked at Claire as she glanced from the house to me and then back. This time I wouldn't let her get away with opening her own door, even if she'd get annoyed by it. I jumped out of the seat and moved swiftly around to the other side as she laughed lightly.

"Kennedy"! She giggled as I opened the door, extending my hand to her. "You're too much.."

"Even so". I said with a smirk as she dropped her fingers against my palm. They were so soft.. Unlike my own which were scarred and rough. I guess that spoke true about our personalities as well.

"Thank you Leon.. For.. Everything". She whispered as I nodded, carefully releasing her hand.

She walked slowly up the steps, turning to look at me with a frown. "You know you don't have to stay to make sure I'm safe right? I think I can make it upstairs in one piece."

"Humor me." I said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Bye Leon". She muttered as she opened the door, grinning at me as she shut it slowly.

I slid back into the car, driving back to my apartment silently, not even bothering to turn on the radio. After showering I collapsed into bed, finding it much easier to fall asleep tonight than my previous nights.


	10. Chapter 10

_Leon: _

When I awoke the next morning, the sun was in the very middle of the sky, instead of just rising, how long had I? I snapped my phone off the nightstand, looking at the time in disbelief. It was a little after noon, what the? There was no way that was possible, I never slept in so late!I hurriedly got dressed, and walked out to make a bowl of cereal. As I looked out of the window at the clear blue sky, I knew it was true. I, Leon Kennedy, the Raccoon city survivor whom never slept past six am actually overslept and woke up with half the day already over.

"That sure is odd." I muttered shoving a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

What was I supposed to do now? Go see Claire? No.. She'd probably be in classes or work or something. I needed another hobby so that I wouldn't become too much of a nuisance. Just as I was about to decide on what to do, the phone rang. I walked back into the bedroom to retrieve it, pressing it to my ear tightly. It wasn't anything important, just a telle marketer, I hung it up quickly.

Well so long as I have time, I might as well go buy some more food. Just in case Claire came over.

* * *

_Claire:_

I tried to spend my day studying for an exam but my mind was conspicuously elsewhere. No matter what I did I couldn't keep myself focused. After a while I just gave up, and decided instead to wander around my house. Not much more fun, but still kept me occupied until I could call him.

But then again, what was keeping me from calling him now? It's not as if he had a job or anything to go to. And most likely he was at home or working out.

My hand reached out for the cell phone, but I drew it back.

No.. Better not. Especially after how weird I acted last night.

Who cares? Leon obviously doesn't! But still. I went instead to do chores around the house. That would keep me busy at least.

Then I had a great idea, and decided to just call him. What's the worse that could happen? Worse case scenerio he doesn't answer.. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. It rang for several minutes before going to voicemail.. Oh well..

* * *

_Leon: _

I returned to the car, a handful of packages tucked under my arms. I wasn't sure what to buy so I basically winged it. I was a dry cereal kind of person, eating it morning, noon and night, but I'm sure Claire would want to eat something different.

As I settled in the seat, I smiled to myself. Strange. Not three days ago I was dreading coming home, now I was excited by the prospect of what was to come. There wasn't any reason to be concerned. If my job called me back I would go. And Claire.. Well she'd be understanding as always.. Probably too understanding. I started driving back to my apartment, thinking deeply about that last thought.

Claire was always that way, the entire time I'd known her. Very accepting and non arguementative when it came to things like that. She just smiled graciously and moved on with her life..

But what if for once she didn't act that way. What if she said what it was that she was feeling in those moments. She voiced the emotion behind those deep blue eyes. Not likely. She only showed emotion in every other situation but that. But maybe once, if she just said something.. Asked me to stay..

What answer could I possibly give her? Yes? That would be a nice idea, me staying and the two of us being friends or possibly something more.. But it wouldn't last.

Claire was wonderful yes, there was no discussing that.. But me on the other hand, I had a boat load of issues, so many that any right minded girl wouldn't want to involve herself with me. That's probably why I avoided relationships and situations like this for so long. I avoided allowing myself to feel anything for anyone for such a long time. Every emotion I had toward any one, whether it be a co worker or otherwise was strictly controlled. I never allowed myself to get angry, or sad, jealous, or even hopeful. My face was blank and vacant of any emotion, which throughly annoyed past girl friends.

But it was different with Claire in so many ways.

_Picture you're the queen of everything. As far as the eye can see. Under your command_

I did hope, which was frighteningly foreign to me. And I hadn't had an opportunity to get jealous just yet, but I have been angry and sad. Not angry at her or sad because of her, but rather because of other people. I resented the Umbrella Corporation for their neglegance and causing the entire incident in Raccoon city. Something that hurt Claire deeply. And I was sad for her. And determined to make her smile, in any way that I could.

I just realized that I was home, and in shutting off the engine I silenced my thoughts as well.

I took the packages upstairs, glancing around the apartment one last time to make sure everything was in order. It looked just it had before I left, and very livable.

As I walked into my bedroom, I noticed the light on my phone flickering. I flipped it open, and realized I had missed a call from Claire. Damn. I dialed her number quickly and she answered within two rings.

"Hey I'm down stairs. Let me up". She said brightly as I nodded.

I hurried to the elevators riding down to the lobby where I was greeted by her bright smile. "Hey." I muttered, noticing the packages of take out balanced precariously on one arm. "What is that"? I whispered stepping forward to take them from her.

"I figured you'd be starved so I brought you stuff to eat".

I nodded as I took the package, my fingers brushing lightly across her bare arm. Her hand touched mine briefly before she pushed her hands behind her back.

"Come on". I said nodding into the elevator as she smirked.

"Of course.. Not all of that was for you Mr. Kennedy", She said brushing past me and pushing the button.

"I wouldn't think so Redfield." I muttered as the doors slid shut and we rode silently to my floor.

* * *

_Claire:_

As we took the elevator to the sixth floor, I couldn't help but glance at Leon. He was wearing a black tanktop, with wide arm holes that revealed a great deal of his sculpted body. And his arms, they would have gave Chris a run for his money by their size. Okay. Stop oggling him dammit. I had to tell myself as I looked away.

"What did you do today"? He muttered glancing at me from behind his smooth hair.

"Absolutely nothing". I smirked as he shook his head.

"That sounds very exciting."

"Oh yes it was indeed." I laughed as the doors opened and he stood aside to let me pass. We walked together to the apartment, and there was a comfortable silence between us instead of an awkward one.

"I cleaned the place up, so don't be shocked by how it looks."

"I'll try not to be". I said as he opened the door with one hand while balancing the food on his forearm.

I walked into the apartment and noticed it looked considerably different than last time. For one thing the thick layer of dust was gone and it looked as if the tile had been scrubbed. Now this was the apartment I pictured for Leon Kennedy, where theres a place for everything and everything has it's place. It was actually a beautiful apartment when all the lights were turned on, rather than the last time when I was here when only the kitchen and living room lights were on.

He walked away from me, disappearing into the kitchen stealthily.

"I guess the government pays well then", I muttered as he chuckled.

"Not quite.. But well enough for my services." He said taking plates out and setting them onto the counter.

I walked into the living room, sitting on the couch carefully as I watched him prepare our premade meal from the island in the kitchen. Under the flouescent lights, his muscles were even harder to ignore, and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Instead I looked away, staring out at the dark sky beyond the window. This was becoming quite a routine for us now.. Hopefully he wouldn't have to...

He was walking toward me, smiling crookedly at me with his hair shielding his beautiful eyes. He looked really picturesque in this light, and I couldn't keep from staring.. I was such a girl.

"I'm glad I have someone to eat with." He whispered setting my plate in front of me on the low coffee table.

"Me too". I said softly, glancing down at my fork before putting a piece of meat in my mouth to keep me from saying any other stupid things.

* * *

**_Thank you reviewers! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapters. More to Come!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Leon: _

Our dinner was good, and was finished with two beers. I barely drank mine, just let it hang in my hand over the edge of the arm rest. I watched Claire as she told a story, and missed most of what she was saying. I was just staring at her, despite my mind telling me it was rude to do so.

Her hair was now hanging in a loose ponytail and chunks of it hung down her shoulders messily. She looked so sensuous and thats probably how she looked each morning.

My gut twisted up painfully as I watched her pink lips brushing agianst each other as she spoke. I wonder if.. No.. I couldn't. She would never allow such a thing. And it's not as if I'd force her to. That was definetely out of the question.

"Leon"? She muttered looking at me sternly.

"Yes"?

"What are you staring at"?

"Heh"? I muttered as her eyebrows raised.

"You're so weird". She said shaking her head as her fingers ran through her hair.

"True".

Silence again.

"Well.. I think I better go". She whispered, gliding to her feet just as smoothly as ever. I wonder if she practiced that for dramatic effect?

I followed her out to the car, and at that moment everything in our complicated lives seemed so normal. We were not just the survivors of the Raccoon City incident, or a government agent and the young college student/ activist, we were just two people.

She glanced up at me silently, her eyes glimmering as they often did.

"This is getting really..." She began, her eyes turning away shyly.

"Usual"? I whispered as she smirked, looking back up at me.

"Yeah.. For us at least.. It's kind of.. Strange".

"I feel the same." I watched her fingers run through her hair. "I understand." My chest seemed to constrict. I'd never felt such a tenseness inside of me, it was overwhelming.

"I.. I kind of like it..." She muttered glancing up at me. "It's nice that you and I can meet under normal circumstances and enjoy each other's company."

I nodded, feeling the tightness release. "Yeah.. Definetely."

She grinned up at me, her arms wrapping tentatively around my waist as I curled my arms around her shoulders. As we hugged I felt a longin, it was nagging and powerful and difficult to suppress. It took everything in me to release her and watch her drive away without so much as a peck on the cheek. God.. This situation was getting more and more complicated..

Figures, with two complicated souls like us involved.

* * *

_Claire:_

As I went to bed that night, I tossed and turned as I usually did. My dream was the same as always. It was either set in Raccoon city, or here, the place I'd called home for the past few years. And in my dreams I as always fighting, and no matter how much I fought, I never was able to defeat everyone whom came at me. And other times, I was runnng, running until my legs ached painfully. And still I never got away.. In both dreams I ended up dead, being torn apart by the infected in habitants as I screamed loudly.

But tonight it was different.. Tonight I wasn't killed.. Someone saved me.

Like a angel he came at me, his gun drawn and hand extended to me. The moment his fingers weaved around my wrist and he pulled me close to him, everything faded away. The darkness, the infected, the city, all melted away. And then, caught in the gaze of those perfect eyes, I felt peace.

I turned over, staring at the window in silence.

The sun was up and shining through the thick curtains of my bedroom. I could feel the warmth on my face, and knew it was impossible to fall back asleep.

I climbed out of bed, dressing quickly as I got ready for school. Today would be an average day, with one difference. Instead of seeing Leon tonight, I would have to go to work. That ought to be interesting.

The resturaunt and bar that I worked at was a small one. And a last resort. I hated that place, but it paid my tuition and the bills. But really if I could, I would be doing something productive, like Leon or Chris. I'd be out there fighting against all those who threatened the peace in my world. The ones who could very well make my nightmares a reality, and plunge me back into unnecessary violence.

Oh well.. Until I regrew a spine and quit school, I'd never really accomplish anything. I guess for today going to class had to be my first priority, saving the world would have to come last.

* * *

_Leon:_

What to do, what to do? I'd already finished working out, and the house was clean, so what else could there be to do?

As I settled into the couch to watch the news, I felt a sense of Deja Vu. As I clicked on the T.V a story about terrorist activity in Africa came on. The details were vague, but it drew me in immediately. I found myself drawing my own conclusions, associating everything with one source.. That was it.. It had to be.

But if this was really happening, why was I here? Why was I not needed for this situation? Who was down there fighting these people? Why were the Feds exiling me?

But then? Could exile really be that bad? No.. Thus far it'd been pretty good. Mostly because of Claire, without her around I felt completely useless.

Really what did everything think would happen? I'd been trained to fight for years, and suddenly I was supposed to adapt to normal life? I was supposed to interract with people whom had no real comprehension about what was out there? What the news didn't say? They didn't know about Wesker or Tricell? Or the mutated virius'? No they didn't.. They never would. My people were out there fighting in Africa, trying to kill the people who attempted to sell the virius' to terrorists..

But then where would that leave Claire?

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks to my reviewers and fav's.. Love you all!! now chapter 11!! enjoy!**_

* * *

_Claire: _

School was agonizingly long, and it didn't help. I felt totally out of it, and couldn't focus at all on the lesson.

What was my purpose for being here? At least when I was working for TerraSave, I was doing something! I was making a difference! But then, after the incident in the airport and everything that happened with Downing and WilPharma, what was there to believe in? The people who were supposed to be helping the world, and making a difference, were actually making things worse! And I myself who had protested against them, stopped the release of a vaccine that could have saved so many countless lives.

But now was not the time to think on it, I had to go to work, pointless as it was.

As I drove, my phone rang in the cup holder, and I snapped it against my ear. "Hey Leon".

"What are you doing"? He muttered softly as I shrugged.

"Going to work, I'll call you when I'm done.. I might. I might need a drink". I laughed dryly as he remained silent.

"Is everything alright"? He whispered and I felt myself blushing.. Why would he ask that?

"Yeah.. I was just saying.. I call you back okay"?

"Alright." He whispered before the line went dead.

"Oh Leon.. You are so nice". I whispered as I pulled into the parking lot of the Cherry Blossom Lounge, my place of employment. With a sigh, I turned off the car, walking toward the front doors silently.

* * *

_Leon: _

I stared at the phone as Claire's name faded away, and the call ended. Still, such a normal situation.. How truly odd.. My phone vibrated and Hennigan's name appeared.

"Kennedy". I muttered as I pushed the phone to my ear.

"Hey Leon."

"What is it Hennigan"? I said feeling my heart quicken. A job for me perhaps? Maybe I would aide the ground force in Africa, or do reconnaissance at HQ, anything to make me not feel so useless.

"Nothing Kennedy."

"I heard what is going on in Africa, why wasn't I called"?

"It wasn't a critical enough situation for you to be contacted."

"That's BS and you know it Hennigan!" I snapped as I jumped to my feet. "I'm on vacation while others are out there probably dying? I'm here trying to figure out how to spend my time when I could be making difference?! How bad is it really and what aren't you telling me"?! I yelled into the phone as my fists clenched tightly at my sides.

"Leon.." She whispered and I could picture her sighing. "_I _want you to relax.. Please. We have a team on it now and they are containing the outbreak.. It isn't as dire as you think".

"That's a load of-"

"Leon please! When you're involvement is needed I will call you! We have the situation under control and thus far you need to just relax and get your mind right"! She said before the phone clicked off.

How insulting.. But probably true.. I was _too_ excited to go back into battle.. It couldn't be healthy. But still.. She made me feel so useless, and blacklisted for that matter..

I walked quickly into my room, collapsing on the bed backward as I stared up at the ceiling.

Oh well.. I guess I'd have to get used to civilian life sometime.. Why not start now instead of looking around each corner for trouble..

* * *

_Claire: _

Work was as always tedious, but it went by fairly quick. I tried to put it out of my mind that I was slinging bar food instead of saving victims of the outbreak and the virius' of the world. But still there were some things I couldn't block out. There were a few drunks acting up in the farthest booths from me, but still I could hear their cat calls and whistles. All the girls were annoyed, but I was the worst offender. It took everything in me not to dump my tray full of beer and dishes onto their laps. Oh well, at least I was off the clock.

As I walked out to my car, I got the feeling I was being followed. It was an overwhelming one, that took control of my entire body. I could feel their pulse in my ears, and taste the sweat that moved down their skin. It was like a giant aura was consuming me, trying to force me to look over my shoulder and face whoever dared to follow me. But I kept my gaze ahead.

I dialed Leon's number, listening as it rang.

"What is it Claire"? He said after two rings.

"Nothing.. I'm on my way out to the car."

"Is everything alright"?

I felt my throat tighten, as the footsteps behind me quickened and snickers erupted over my shoulder. "It's fine.. Just.." I debated whether or not I should tell him.. Leon would be here in a heartbeat, and probably whoever it was. "It'll be fine.."

I shut the phone, abruptly ending any protest that Leon had. At that moment, I heard them before I saw them.

The men from the bar were a few feet behind me, and I could smell the beer on their breath. I turned to face them, clenching my keys tightly in my fist.

"Well hello". The largest of them said, his mustache ruffling.

"What do you want? The bar's that way! You better get back there quick".

"Oh.. I don't think so miss". He growled, his body seeming to double in size as he rolled his shoulders back.

As I took a deep breath, I prepared myself for what might come. I wouldn't want to kick these guys asses, afterall the things I'd fought they would be no problem, yet still.. These weren't infected monsters, just drunken idiots, I'd have to try and hold back.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_Leon:_

"Dammit". I growled settling into the front seat as I shut the phone. "Dammit Claire"!

What the hell was going on? Why did she hang up on me ? Obviously it was because she didn't want me to interfere with whatever was happening on the other side of the phone. But still.. Logic told me it was nothing, that I was overreacting.. But then that little voice in the back of my head said I needed to find her. But for what I wasn't sure.

I started the car and pressed down on the phone, listening as it went to voicemail.

Why would her phone be off?. Something must have happened. I started to drive, not sure of what the hell I was doing.

Claire wasn't one that needed rescuing. She would always come out swinging and figure a way out of it herself. But still. Claire was stubborn.. She wouldn't dare ask for help, even if she needed it. She would rather face whatever she needed to alone than ask me for help.

I searched the streets silently, almost feeling Claire's presence nearby. Strange how that worked. As I dialed her number again it went to voicemail again.

"Dammit Claire".

* * *

_Claire: _

"You guys really don't want to do this". I muttered clenching my finger through the key ring. I could feel the edge of my key pressing into my palm, and suddenly felt nervous.

Not because I was scared of them, I was more scared of myself.. There was a part of me I repressed since the Havardvill Airport, and Raccoon City.. There was something inside me that drove me to kill, and it was frightening. It propelled me into a haze that overtook every part of my mind and awakened sleeping muscles in my body. I knew if these men charged me, I might not be able to stop myself.. Then..

"Oh.. Actually.. I think we really do." The two men moved toward me, closing the space between me and the bar. I was all alone, and the parking lot was dark, no one would know if they attacked me or what I did to them.. If only they would just leave me alone..

I glanced toward the driveway, and felt my heart flutter. A black Mercedes drove swiftly toward us, skidding into a parking space just a few feet a way..

Uh oh.. So much for a peaceful resolution to this situation.

* * *

_Leon:_

I saw her before I saw them. Claire was standing near her car, and there were two beastly looking men cornering her. Bad mistake guys.. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.

I threw open the door, watching their heads turn in my direction.

"Hey". I muttered shoving my hands into my pockets as I glanced from Claire to them.

"Who the hell are you"? One of them barked, shifting his weight to his other foot as he turned toward me.

"No one you want to piss off". I muttered as Claire fell silent, her eyes narrowing.

The two burst out laughing, shoving each other playfully as they looked from me to Claire.

"Is that so?? What are you? Her boyfriend or something"? The bigger one barked as I shrugged.

Claire looked up at me silently, her eyebrows rising.

"What if I was? Do you have something to say?? And you should be careful of what that is, as it might change the outcome of this situation completely."

"We was just having a chat with your little girl here." The other muttered, winking at Claire as she scoffed.

"I think you guys should go". She growled as her fists clenched tightly.

"And what the hell bitch? You got a spine now that pretty boy is here"?! The taller one barked in her face as he stepped close to her. "You don't know me! So I suggest you-"

"I suggest you not get in her face.. You will regret it". I muttered as I stopped a few feet from them, looking at Claire strongly.

"Well I _suggest _you shut the hell up"! He snapped, rounding on me swiftly as Claire glanced at me.

"This is bullshit"! The other yelled, looking from me to Claire. "This bitch is pissing me off and so are you"!

Claire snickered, provoking them to react.

The taller one growled, throwing his fist toward her sharply as she ducked away smoothly.

The other charged at me, and I avoided him, my fist thudding into the side of his face roughly. He fell limply to the ground, landing with a thud on the cement.

The taller man ignored Claire, swinging wildly at me as I evaded him without hesitation. Suddenly Claire walked around to my side, her hands raised in the air.

"Hey! Knock this off!" She screamed, glaring at me strongly. "Leon don't-"

"Will you shut the hell up bitch"! The man yelled, shoving her roughly back against the car.

Her knees buckled, and she slid back, hitting her head against the bumper as she fell to the ground.

That was it. That was all it took.

I started punching without discrimination, my fist connecting with every inch of skin within sight. Before I knew it, he was backed against the wall, his face bloodied and bruised as his swollen eyes squeezed shut.

"Leon"! Claire snapped, looking up at me weakly as her hand touched lightly against her temple.

"You alright"? I muttered, dropping to my knees in front of her as my eyes focused on the blood streaking down her face from beyond her hairline.

"Why'd you-" She slurred, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Come on". I whispered, placing my hands on her shoulders as she looked back at me. "Let's get out of here".

"Eerm." She groaned, her clear blue eyes turned up at me weakly. "I'm fine"...

I shook my head as I pressed my hand carefully against her cheek. "Come on." I prodded as she shook her head.

"Just stop." She groaned, trying to shove my hand away.

It only took me a moment to decide what to do, and before she could argue, I had my hands under her and I was pulliing her into my arms.

"Leon.." She moaned, her head leaning against my shoulder as she closed her eyes. "My car..."

"I'll come back and get it as soon as I make sure you're alright". I said, walking toward the car as she lay limply in my arms.

I jerked open the passenger door roughly, hesitating for a moment before I placed her carefully in the seat. As I hurried to the otherside of the car, I glanced back at the two unconcious men, feeling a little smug with what I had done to them.


	14. Chapter 14

_Leon: _

I hurried back to the apartment, glancing from Claire to the road every few seconds. Her eyes kept sliding closed as she leaned against the window.

"You manage to find trouble pretty easily don't you"? I muttered as she glanced back at me lazily.

"Yeah.. You manage to always find me whenever I get in trouble don't you"? She muttered turning to look at me silently.

"Yeah.. I guess so." I whispered, watching her lean toward me carefully. Her eyes fluttered closed as her head collapsed against my arm heavily. "Maybe I'm attuned to your frequency.. And just seem to know where you are". I said as her hand fell against my forearm.

"I guess so Leon." She muttered before falling silent.

* * *

_Claire: _

My head was throbbing, it felt as if were cracked open, and all my thoughts were just falling out. My forehead was burning, and I could feel the blood drying into my scalp and on my cheek. And yet.. I was feeling better.

I brushed my cheek against Leon's sleeve, feeling his body stiffen under me. His arm was so hard but somehow, soft.. That made no sense, but it was a pretty spot on description. It was comforting and welcoming and.. Safe. I brushed my fingers over the top of his arm and listened to the steady hum of the engine.

It was so peaceful. And though I had no idea where I was or where we were going, I was content. Leon was here, so I knew I was safe.. He'd never let anything happen to me.

I glanced up at him from beneath my eyelashes, watching as he drove stoically.

He was so composed, so focused, as always. Had he ever had a moment when he just burst out in laughter? Or had he ever cried? I couldn't picture him doing either. He was just the strong minded, patient, gentleman known as Leon. And this face, the emotionless mask, was always what he came back to after every harrowing situation.

I leaned back against his arm as his fingers curled around mine, squeezing them tightly. It was such a small gesture, and yet it made my heart quicken.

Maybe Leon was right. Maybe he was tuned into my frequency. And I would never have to worry because as long as he was around I'd never get into trouble. Or rather, I'd get into trouble and he'd be right there to get me out of it.. Yeah.. That seemed more realistic. He would be the one rushing to my rescue even if I didn't think I needed him.. That seemed like him.

* * *

_Leon: _

We made it back to the apartment, and as I killed the engine, I looked down at her.

Apparently in the short drive she must have drifted to sleep, I wasn't sure if I should disturb her or not..

That's ridiculous! I had to wake her up! I couldn't very well leave her here and go upstairs, not with her head split open like that. I brushed my fingers across her cheek, watching her eyes part and turn up at me.

"We're at my apartment.. Let me help you out". I whispered as she nodded weakly.

She must have been delirious, as the normal Claire would not have let me do this. She'd probably get out and sew up her wound herself.

I hurried to the other side, opening the door as she leaned across the seat toward me. Her arm fell across my shoulders as my hands weaved under her legs and lifted her up. She was wearing short black shorts and a simply shirt- obviously the uniform of the restaurant- and black knee high boots. She looked like a mixture between innocence and vixen, and I had to look away quickly.

"Thanks Leon". She muttered as she leaned against my shoulder, her lips brushing across my neck. The sensation sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Course Claire". I whispered against the top of her head as I started walking.

As I entered the lobby, the night manager's head snapped up, his eyes turning to Claire. I smiled reassuringly at him for a moment before hurrying into the elevator.

I stood with her in my arms, trying to keep focused on the situation and not what this would have looked like to the night manager. The girl I'd been seen with for the past few nights; who'd come into the building on her own and accompanied with me, was now laying in my arms with a giant gash in her head. Not a very good impression. But oh well.. Anyone who knew me would know all that I was doing was innocent.

I glanced down at Claire as she looked aimlessly across at the wall.

"You alright"? I muttered as she lifted her head weakly.

"Yeah." She whispered, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry.. We're almost there". I said glancing back at the buttons on the wall.

As I strode out to my floor, I quickly found my keys and opened the door to my apartment. It was dark, but I knew the way, I quickly found the couch and placed her on it.

She lay on her side, her head propped up on one of the cushions as she clenched her car keys loosely in her hand. As I knelt down in front of her, I watched as her eyes followed me silently.

"Let me take a look at that." I whispered, brushing her hair back as gently as I could.

* * *

_Claire: _

I couldn't say anything, my voice was gone, along with my reservations about Leon. I watched as he raised his hand, brushing his fingers up the side of my cheek until they found my temple.

His finger tips were rough and callused, probably from the years of holding a gun and fighting. Not to mention all the working out he'd done. But still, rough as they were, they were gentle and careful. He barely touched me, as if the slightest sensation would cause me pain. Quite the opposite happened, his hands just made me nervous. I watched his eyes narrow and his brows pull together, creating the slightest crease in his forehead.

Subtly he flipped his hair back, revealing both of his eyes to me in the dim light of the room.

They glittered beautifully beyond his thick lashes, and seemed as deep as the night sky beyond the window. For a brief moment they met mine, before he looked away toward the ground. "Be right back". He muttered, gliding to his feet and taking his hand away from my skin.

I was motionless on what I could only assume was his couch. I breathed carefully as I heard him rummaging through something beyond what I could see. I jumped as he returned, kneeling down in front of me on the carpet as he placed a first aid kit on the floor. Again his fingers brushed into my hair, pushing it behind my ear carefully as he stared into my eyes.

"I guess your head isn't so hard after all". He said with a half laugh as I felt myself smiling.

"No.. Not like yours".

"True.. I have survived quite a few concussions". He muttered glancing at me for a second before grabbing a brown bottle from the kit. He poured the contents of the bottle onto a cotton ball, and raised it before my eyes silently. "Just gonna clean it a bit". He said before pressing it against my temple.

The alcohol stung, and I felt myself wincing. For a moment his hand drew back, before he continued cleaning the cut.

Gently he wiped away the blood from my cheek, and it left my skin cold and feeling clean. Then he moved his hand further up into my hairline, and the stinging returned.

"Kinda a nasty one". He muttered, looking down at me with a smirk.

"Yeah". I whispered, staring instead at his adam's apple that was trembling slightly.

He pulled his hand back, and it disappeared beyond the side of the couch for a moment before it returned with a band aid. He pressed it lightly to my forehead, before his fingers pulled back my hair, righting my appearance.

"There." he whispered staring at me for a moment before sifting back through the kit. As he pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen, I sighed. Quite the mess I managed to get myself into, as usual.

"What"? He said with a smirk as I shook my head.

"Thanks again Leon.. You always seem to be around when I need you the most". I muttered as he nodded.

"Course.." He glided to his feet and I watched him walk into the kitchen. He turned the faucet on and then off a few moments later, and returned with a glass of water. He proceeded to set the glass down at settle on the carpet as he leaned back against the couch.

I drifted in and out for a few seconds before I realized the TV was on, and so was the news. I didn't have the attention span to sit through whatever story was on, so instead focused myself on him.

"You can sit on your own couch you know". I whispered as he glanced back over his shoulder at me.

"It's alright.. Just relax". He muttered as I shook my head.

I pulled my legs up, curling them tightly enough so it left a cushion for him to sit down on. "Sit". I said as he laughed dryly.

He climbed onto the couch beside me, his arm draped over the back lazily.

I lifted myself up onto my hands, and then to a sitting position, seeing him move to stop me out of the corner of my eyes.

"You shouldn't-" he muttered before falling silent as I looked at him.

"I'm fine.._Really". _I whispered leaning back to find his firm forearm. I loosened against his arm, feeling him loosen as well.

We sat in silence for what could have been hours, until my eyes fell shut and I slumped against something hard. It might have been the arm rest, but was probably most likely his stone chest.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_Leon: _

Claire was asleep within a few minutes of sitting up. I dropped my hand carefully against her shoulder, balancing most of her weight on my arm so that she wouldn't fall over. I was kind of shocked at how hard her arm was, but then not.. Claire was a strong girl. And no doubt beyond the jackets and vests I'd seen her in were trim, lean muscle. I'd felt it before, when I'd helped her to her feet and barely used any of my own strength to do so, she did most of it herself.

She sighed softly, leaning her head against my neck softly. Her hair blew across my cheek, awakening the nerves beneath my skin. It felt just as I thought it would, soft, and thick.

I turned to watch the TV but kept glancing back at Claire.

She seemed so comfortable, so at ease.. There was no tension anywhere in her body. From what I could see.

Her chest rose and fell slowly, as her lips were parted slightly, revealing her straight, white teeth. My eyes lingered there longer than I would have liked to admit. I had to pull my eyes away before she opened her eyes and saw me staring at her like that. It would be too weird for her.

I brushed my fingers up her arm, watching as she loosened even more against me. I felt myself smiling as I heard her mumbling under her breath. It seemed like such a _Claire _thing to do.

I turned back to the TV. to find there was nothing more about the incidents in Africa. Not that the situation would have ended, it was probably because the government had released all they wanted to the media and decided not to talk about it publically anymore. Part of me still wished I could be out there fighting, but that part was being overtook by the part of me that just wanted to stay on this couch forever. Here.. With her..

I glanced down as she slumped against my chest, her nose brushing across the nape of my neck as she settled there.

My arm curled around her shoulders, finding a comfortable place to settle. I leaned back into the cushion, looking up at the ceiling as the noise on the TV faded away.

For a few moments I let my mind wander, thinking on what life would be like if I chose to stay.

Claire and I would continue as we have been, I imagine. And then what? That was the biggest question that had yet to be answered.

I looked down at Claire, finding thankfully that she was still asleep.

What could I tell her if she ever asked? If she wanted me to stay.. I couldn't give an answer to myself much less her.

But that wasn't important now. What mattered was that Claire was okay. There'd be time for all that later. After all, even if I did have to leave, we would probably find each other again as we always did.. That was almost certain. But almost was not comforting enough.. I just wish for once something would be certain and not a result of chance. Perhaps for once something went as planned.. Then maybe..

I shook my mind clear, as I scooped Claire into my arms and moved to my feet. I walked into my bedroom, gently placing her on the mattress as I looked around.

I probably should have cleaned up first, but there wasn't enough time. It's not as if I planned this after all.

As she lay on the bed before me, temptation threatened me again, but I quickly overcame it. I knelt at the edge of the bed, carefully undoing the laces of her boots as my eyes remained on her face. Slowly I pulled it off her leg, watching as more and more pale skin was revealed to me. I dropped it to the ground, moving to untie the other one as well. Once that one was off, I took the blanket and pulled it up over her long legs and set it just below her chin.

I walked around the opposite side of the bed, kneeling on the ground as I stared at her sleeping face. My eyes flashed up at the bandage before moving back to her face. It would hold for now. I would clean it in the morning unless she was awake and wanted to do it herself.

As I rose to my feet, I felt the need to touch her. Gently I lowered my hand against her cheek, lightly grazing my fingers across her soft skin.

There was a ringing somewhere, and I looked around sharply.

My eyes scanned the dark room carefully, as my hand moved out toward the gun on the night table. Finally I looked at Claire, realizing that it might be her phone.

I drew back the blanket as the the ringing persisted, and glanced down at the lump in her pocket. Glancing at her face for a moment, I turned away and pushed my fingers deep into the pocket to retrieve the phone.

The shorts were definetely form fitting, and I had to manuver my fingers carefully as to not wake her up. Finally I grabbed hold of a strip of material, and pulled out a small, silver phone on a leather strap. I glanced down at the screen, seeing five bold letters staring back at me. 'Chris'. I hesitated before I answered, walking quickly out of the room as I pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hello"? I muttered as there was a shuffling on the other end.

"Who is this"? His voice demanded gruffly.

"Kennedy." I answered quickly. "Leon Kennedy".

There was a pause before he answered. "Kennedy"? He muttered quickly. "You're my sister's friend right? The agent"?

"Yeah."

"What the hell is she doing with you?" He demanded angrily was I walked into the kitchen. "Where is she"?

"She's asleep". I began as I glanced back at the bedroom. Alright, how best to explain this to her hot headed brother? Might as well start at the beginning. "Claire and I have been.. Seeing each other.. Nothing inappropriate, we just ran into each other a few days ago.. Well tonight she and I were going to meet up after she got off of work when something happened."

"What"? Chris barked as I rolled my eyes. Claire did say he was overprotective, and she wasn't kidding.

"Some guys were hassling her in the parking lot. And I arrived just in time, the situation was handled." I said a little smugly as I stared at the wall.

A moment of silence. "Good looking out Kennedy". He said quickly, and I could picture him smirking. "Can you have my sis call me when she's awake? She called me earlier and I hadn't had a chance to get back to her".

"Okay". I muttered just before the line cut off. I wanted to ask him what he was doing, and if he knew of this situation in Africa. But no doubt he already did and was handling it. Yeah.. That seemed like something Chris would do.

I stole one last glance at the bedroom as I placed her phone on the counter. Gliding into the living room, I folded my hands behind my head as I fell back against the couch. I was alseep not ten minutes later..


	16. Chapter 16

_Claire: _

Sleep came easily, maybe because of the soft bed under me. But whatever reason, I didn't have any nightmares, I awoke rested and content.

As I opened my eyes, it took me a moment to remember where I was. Looking around the room I took it in.

It was Leon's bedroom, and looked just like I thought it would. Plain, black lacqured furniture with metal fixtures, a closet, neatly organized with colorless shirts and pants. I looked over to the dresser in front of me, to all the contents on top. A bottle of cologne, a watch, a wallet, and his cell phone, all organized perfectly. As I turned toward the window, I noticed the glimmer of gun metal. Sure enough there was a gun resting silently on the night stand beside my pillow. No doubt loaded.

I felt sad then, as I stared at the cold weapon.

Leon must have really been troubled by everything that had happened to him. From the hyper organizing, to sleeping with a gun. He could have never wanted such a life for himself.

I turned away, stretching my arms above my head as I yawned.

His bed was so comfortable. So soft, like sleeping on a million tiny feathers, draped with a cotton blanket. If I were him I'd probably never leave this bed.

Suddenly an image flashed across my mind, of he and I laying together in this bed, his arm coiled tightly around my shoulders as I leaned against his chest. I felt myself blushing as I tried to push it out of my mind, yet it remained.

I couldn't say what provoked it, most likely it was waking up in his bed. But whatever it was, the image itself was unnerving.

Leon would probably be horrified if I thought of him in such an intimate way, not to mention how awkward things would be between us afterward. Better not to think about it at all.

And yet I couldn't bring myself to get out of the bed.. It was just too comfortable, and seemed to cure me of my nightmares. I just wanted to lay here forever, or at least till he came in the room.

I collapsed backward with a sigh, brushing my fingers through my hair. Yes.. _Too_ comfortable.. Just five more minutes.

I glanced toward the clock and realized it was nine o clock, where was he?

Probably working out.. As I thought about it, my cheeks got hot. I rolled over, burying my face in the pillow as I tried not to think about it. Just as I was beginning to relax, I heard a door open somewhere in the apartment. My heart doubled it's pace in my chest.

I turned over and glanced through the open door to see Leon striding in through the front door. He was silent, two ear phones hanging from his ears beneath the cover of his hair. He disappeared into what I presumed was the kitchen and returned a few seconds later. He glanced up at me, his eyes widening slightly as he started walking into the room.

My eyes widened as well as I took in his appearance, and I knew I would soon be blushing.

He was wearing sweat pants and a jacket, zipped down to his belly button, revealing his broad chest. Each muscle was visible to me now, and at the sight of them my hands started trembling. His abs were perfectly cut, as I knew they would be, and there was a small trail of blond hair that went below the top of his pants. As the edge of the jacket blew open, I saw that V shaped cut that ony the fittest of male models possessed. I had to try and pull my eyes back to his face before he caught me.

As I looked up at his face, I almost gasped.

His head was slightly tossled, a few strands sticking to his face with sweat, and it framed his strong jaw perfectly. His eyes glittered as they turned to me, his long lashes fanning as he blinked.

"You're awake". He noted softly as he looked down at me.

"Yeah". I muttered glancing at his hand that was extended to me, a glass of ice water was in it. I took it shakily, taking a long sip before I set it carefully on the nightstand.

He smiled at me softly as he lowered onto the edge of the bed, his hand perched on his knee.

For a moment, when his eyes shifted away, I glanced beneath the blanket to make sure everything was still in place.. After all I had to make sure I didn't do something in my delerious state last night. Thankfully everything was as it was last night, with the exception of my boots, that I'd just noticed were placed near the closet.

"You feel alright"? He whispered as I nodded. He stared at me for a moment before smiling, the smile not reaching the corner of his eyes, it never did. It was always a half smile, a pitying one.. Or maybe Leon wasn't used to smiling. After all what in his life was there really to smile for? There wasn't even much in my life to smile for. With the exception of these past few days I rarely smiled. Maybe that fact was more telling then my mind would let on.

"Where'd you go?" I whispered glancing up at him slowly.

"Get your car". He answered simply as I frowned.

"How?"

"I walked." He chuckled as I shook my head. "I said I would right? So I just went by there during my run".

"Oh." I whispered trying desperately not to stare at his chest that was rising smoothly under his jacket. "Thanks Leon".

He stared at me for a moment, his hand hanging against his thigh loosely.

I glanced down at his thigh for a second and realized just how large it was. This man had worked on nearly every muscle in his body until it was awe inspiring. I wonder if he was ever asked to be a male model? Or if he'd ever go into such a vain profession? Doubtful. Leon would probably be like 'What can be accomplished by posing in your underwear'? But I could think of a few things that could be accomplished by Leon doing that. Not to mention all the women who would be drooling over his ad's and fawning after him hungrily when he went out in public.

I looked up at him as he tilted his head to the side, staring past me at something.

"I'm going to make sure I did a good job okay"? He muttered as I frowned.

"On what"?

"On your cut". He said with a laugh as he shrugged. "It's okay if I mess up patching myself up but I wouldn't want to mess up-on.. You". He whispered softly as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded shakily, shifting closer to him and throwing my legs over the edge of the bed. I watched as he lifted his hands, lightly touching my cheek and moving his fingers into my hair. I wonder why he chose to do that instead of just grabbing my hair? Whatever reason he did, I couldn't begin to say how nervous it made me. Especially since I was now fully concious of just what was happening here.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_Leon: _

I couldn't tell if it was her shaking or me, but whoever it was, it didn't matter. I touched my fingers into her hair, brushing it behind her ear softly as she looked at the ceiling.

"It's a good thing this didn't need a trip to the hospital". I muttered as she she smiled.

"Why's that"?

"It doesn't look good.. A man bringing in a woman with a gash on her head.. Conclusions are usually drawn about the character of the man". I said as she rolled her eyes.

"I doubt anyone would take you for a wife beater Leon". She whispered glancing at me slowly.

"Well you know.." I whispered touching the skin at the edge of the band aid. "I look like the type". I said as I carefully pulled the edge up, watching as she winced. "Sorry"..

"I don't think you do". She said, cringing as the band aid tugged at her skin. "And I think if they got to know you they wouldn't either."

I smiled, glancing up into her hair at the dried blood. "Well I'm glad. That makes a handful of people who don't". I whispered, lightly pressing the band aid back into place.

"Who else thinks that"? She whispered flashing a look at me before looking away.

"My partner Hennigan...That's about it". I said as I lowered my hand, dropping it onto my lap.

"Well that makes two". Claire said as she curled her legs up against her chest.

"Two is better than none". I said looking back at her as she smiled.

"Definetely."

"Drink". I said motioning the glass that she'd discarded to the nightstand.

She nodded slowly, taking it in both hands as she raised it to her lips. She stopped just before it touched, lowering it down to rest at her side.

"What is it"? I muttered as she glanced up at me.

"My phone".

"Oh.." I shrugged as she stared into my eyes. "Your brother called last night. You were asleep.. He asked if you could call him later".

"Okay". She whispered bringing the glass to her lips as she took a sip. She seemed distant at the mention of her brother, and I tried to keep myself from asking but couldn't.

"How is he"? I said as she looked back at me silently.

"He's with the BSAA". She said sadly as she looked away. "He's working in Africa right now.. He'd just left not long before you came".

I watched her expression darken as she brushed her finger around the rim of the glass.

"He's going to be fine". I said as she shrugged.

"I know.. Just sometimes.. You're not sure."

_I will be your guardian, when all is crumbling, steady your hand._

I reached out carefully, dropping my hand on top of hers, curling my fingers around it tightly.

* * *

_Claire:_

I looked up at Leon as he grabbed my hand firmly. His gaze was strong and stern and focused as he looked down at me.

"He'll be _fine_". He prodded as I nodded.

For a moment we just looked at one another, connected by our eyes as well as our hands. But it was more than that. He understood, just as he always had. He knew what I felt without me having to say anything. He knew what to say to make me feel some level of peace, even if I wasn't completely convinced. And he continued to tell me until I believed it. Until I believed that any hopeless situation eventually had an ending to hope for. That any mistake I made, meant nothing, that in the end things would be alright. How he managed to do this I'll never know or ever begin to understand. But at this moment, I was thankful for his strange skill.

He broke our gaze, clearing his throat softly. "Do you want... Would you like-"

"Just stay". I blurted out, tightening my grip on his hand. I didn't know what I was doing or why, I just wanted him near me.. He, Leon Kennedy, the only one who ever knew what I'd been through. Who stood beside me and experienced it all with me.. I just wanted him near..

He nodded silently, his hair dropping in front of his eyes as he stared down at our hands. Carefully he placed his other hand on top of them, almost sealing it in some symbolic way.

As he met my eyes, I felt myself being drawn toward him, pulled by some invisible, unbreakable force.. I hadn't been able to find the voice of reason in my head, as reason had long ago deserted me.

* * *

_Leon: _

I watched as she straightened up, her hand sliding out of mine as she balanced on her knees. I watched, dumbstruck as she shifted closer to me, one leg resting over my thigh as her other held her weight on her knee. Her hands shakily found the sides of my face, shocking me beneath my skin.

Electricity erupted from her fingertips, burrowing deep into my flesh, going down to my bones before coming back up through my skin once more.

I was caught in her gaze as she stared at me softly, her ocean blue eyes locking on my face. I wasn't sure if it were me she was seeing or something else, but she never looked away.

I felt my heart stop inside my chest as she inched closer to me.

* * *

_Claire: _

His skin was so soft, in stark contrast to his hands. With the exception of the slight stubble that was forming along he jaw, it was smooth as butter. He was staring at me blankly but his gaze was not totally empty. There was something lying beneath it, as there had always been. It was just closer to the surface, almost fighting to get out. I'd seen this thing a few times before, in moments when I hadn't even been looking and could never have anticipated it. It was strong and certain, just as he was. And captivating and powerful, it drew me closer and closer to him.

I jumped as his fingers curled around my arm, his hand pulling me closer slightly.

I was almost completely in his lap, my legs straddling one of his lean, muscular thighs. It was shocking that I would have put myself in the position, yet then again not too shocking as my voice of reason was absent.

I gulped deeply, feeling my throat tighten painfully. My mouth was dry and I couldn't speak even if I had a voice or words to say. I bit down on my lip as my eyes danced up to his hair.

As soon as I thought of it, my fingers were running through it, touching every soft strand. So soft.. Strange that a man's hair would be so soft.

But why not?

Leon was a walking contradiction.

He was trim, yet muscular. He was strong yet kind. He was smart yet blunt and crude at times. He was soft yet hard at the same time.. He was unique.. In every way possible.

My eyes ticked back up to his, that were firmly locked on my face.

I could feel his grip tightening on my arm, and his other and close around my waist. Without hesitation I leaned down, pressing my lips against his in one, fluid motion.

* * *

_Leon: _

It all happened so suddenly..

Just as soon as I thought of kissing her, her lips were against mine. Her fingers were clenched tightly in my hair, keeping me firmly in place. I tugged on her arm and her waist, crushing her against my chest at the same moment.

All of her smooth curves were against me, as was her flat stomach.

We breathed in time, our chests moving against one another ever so slightly.

Her lips were soft, just as I knew they would be. But they were firmly in control, leading the way in this simple act. It was something I could never have foreseen, and yet I could not complain, only silently wish that the moment would last till we were blue in the face.

* * *

_You can never say never. Why we dont know when. Time, time and time again. Younger now then we were before _

_Claire:_

It was instinctual, natural.. Right..

His lips fit into mine perfectly, just as if they were made of the same source. His hand left my arm, cupping against my cheek and cradling my head as he leaned over me.

Every sensation had a reaction that was double what it would have been with someone else. It was as if his hands, combined with his lips, caused the most natural and unnatural feeling in every fiber of my body.

I breathed against his lips, sucking air deep inside my throat to cool the fire that had arose somewhere inside of me.

He too took a breath, leaning away for a second before his lips found mine. This time it was brief, and before I knew it he was pulling away, his eyes opening slowly, turning down at me.

My fingers were still hanging in his hair, as if begging for him to lean into me again. I could vaguely see the tension in my hands from behind his hair.

His hand was also clenched around the back of my neck, tightly as if he were unwilling to let me go.

I lifted myself up, straightening my back as I stared into his eyes.

Silence drew out between us as his finger stroked it's way carefully down my cheek, coming to rest against my chin. I trembled as he leaned forward, his eyes shutting smoothly as he pressed his lips against my skin.

The room around me spun, and sights and sounds swirled into one. And this time, I had to hold onto him for support rather than anything else. Because I felt if I didn't I'd collapse backward on the bed like a limp doll.


	18. Chapter 18

_Leon: _

I could feel her pulse underneath my lips as I drew my lips across her chin and down her neck. And as her back arched against me, I suddenly became nervous. I had to reevaluate this situation, otherwise things might happen far too quickly.. And then what?

I leaned backwards, pulling her up with me so that we were eye to eye. We didn't speak, but there was no reason for it. She understood, and her eyes spoke worlds.

I brushed my fingers down the length of her long neck and over her shoulders, finally resting against her back.

Her hands were still weaved in my hair, but they were gradually falling into place on my shoulders.

I breathed deeply, and she did the same, almost as if a breath would cleanse our minds and reveal to us the depth of what had just ocurred. She smiled up at me, her finger brushing across my brows.

She suddenly kissed me again, sending fire through her lips to mine.

This time I could not let myself pull away, I pulled her to me as I leaned forward, pushing her onto her back on the bed. Never had I dreamed about something like this happening but really.. Did I ever really dream?

I was leaning over her carefully, my hands positioned on each side of her head as we kissed. I could feel the tension and passion building between us, and knew this had to stop before...

Her eyes flashed open as she looked up at me, her expression slightly pained.

"What is it"? I muttered, lifting my hand and brushing it down her cheek as she sighed.

"I'm sorry Leon". She said finally, her eyes shutting.

"What for"? I whispered as she glanced back at me again..

"I just.." She sighed, her eyes turning away from me.

"Claire." I said as she tried to look away. "Look at me." I whispered as I forced her to look at me. "I would never..."

"I know". She said strongly, her hand pressing against my neck.

I leaned backward, sitting on my feet as I stared down at her. She shifted underneath me, finally sitting up, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"Leon it's just.."She sighed, and seemed to be debating in her mind. "Let me just tell you something.."

__

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again. We're growing apart but we pull it together, we're together again.

* * *

_Claire: _

What was I going to tell him? What could I say? He looked so sad, as if something I did hurt him.. But it wasn't that it's just... God how I wanted to escape this room right now.. Not as if I'd be able to.. My body wouldn't let me. I guess I had to just tell him everything.

I placed my hands against his face, still amazed at how soft his skin was. Looking up into his eyes, I found the strength I needed. That thing, that unnamed oddity, was still there, and if I was right, it'd still be there afterward. "Leon". I whispered as he stared down at me silently. "What has happened.. These few days.. I never would have seen any of this happening." I laughed awkwardly as he smiled. "I thought I was seeing things".

"Yeah.." He whispered, his smile still firmly planted. "You don't have to say anything I understand completely.." His thumb brushed my cheek tenderly. "No one would have guessed. But either way, I'm glad that it did".

"Me too". I felt extremely relieved, I panicked for nothing. He understood everything.. Same as always. "But.. I wish that you wouldn't have to go". I said as I leaned against his palm, shutting my eyes. "Everytime I get used to the idea of having you around.. You have to leave".

* * *

_Leon: _

This was the moment I was afraid of. The moment I turned over and over in my mind, trying to find a better way to go about it.. But there could be no avoiding it, and I should have known that all along.. Whatever reason she and I were meant to meet, under whatever terrible circumstances, our fate was forever intertwined. Whether I left or not, nothing could ever seperate what bound us together.

"Claire". I whispered as she glanced up at me silently. My hand was trembling and I know she felt it. If only she knew the reason why. "You know that no matter where I go I will never be far from you.. And if you asked me to stay..." My breath left me as did my voice.

She watched me silently, her finger brushing along my throat as if to take away the lump that had formed inside of it.

I took a long breath, looking down at her softly. "I would stay".

She smiled warmly, her eyes burning brightly up at me. "I know Leon." She whispered, kissing my chin lightly before kissing my lips. "I know that Leon.."

I leaned against her as we kissed, pushing her onto the bed, just as I had done before. But instead of doing what any red blooded male would have done, I did the opposite. I coiled my arms around her neck, pulling her against my chest as I leaned my chin on top of her head.

Her body loosened against me, melting into my side as she placed her hand on top of my chest. I weaved my fingers into hers, keeping our hands together as we fell into a comfortable silence.

For hours we lay in bed, ignoring all of the world except for one another. I couldn't say what she thought about all this, or even began to guess, but she must not have minded that much. And I, well I felt as if for the first time, I could fall asleep, easily and it would last well into the night. I briefly kissed her forehead, before quietly and swiftly drifting into the first real night of sleep, I had in years.

* * *

**_Thank you my reviewers! Sorry if it's kinda slow for you guys. I just wanted to make a very pure and loving fic. as I believe their relationship would be that way. And besides theres plenty of time for bowchicka wow wa later LOL _**

**_Just stay tuned and I appreciate and love u all.. MWAH!! _**

**_Anu_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Claire:_

I lifted my head, glancing around the room silently. It was dark, and I could tell beyond the window it was night. I glanced up at Leon to see that he was still asleep.

His face was so peaceful, and for once I saw a hint of emotion on his face. His eyebrows would pull together and his lips would purse, and sometimes he squinted, creating tiny lines in his skin. I watched him, and saw that his lips were moving slightly and I could hear an almost groaning in his throat. It was fascinating and weird at the same time. I'd never seen him in such a vulnerable position.

I turned away and leaned back on his chest, letting my head rise and fall along with his chest.

The room was so serene, and quiet, I could hear almost every sound outside the window as well as down the hall. And in the apartment I could hear the hum of the air conditioner and the creaking of the pipes behind the walls.

His hand tightened on my shoulder and as I looked up at his face, I saw him wincing.

His features twisted painfully for a brief moment before they became smooth and blank once more. Leon were your dreams like mine? Did you see the faces of the people you killed? Or the ones of the people whom suffered in the few moments before they died? Did you see the fires engulfing the city around you? Hear the screams of dying animals and humans as they withered in the flames?

He breathed deeply, his brows pulling down as his eyes flickered open. His mouth dropped open slightly as he took another long breath. Then he glanced down at me, his expression softening.

We were silent, and I could see his thought process in his eyes, even though his face remained empty. His lips pressed against my forehead lightly as his fingers clenched my shoulder.

"I'm going to go shower". I whispered as he watched me, nodding ever so slightly.

I sat up slowly, running my fingers through my ponytail. I stole a last glance at Leon before rising to my feet and moving blindly down the hall toward the bathroom.

As I shut the door behind me, I sighed heavily.

I could hear his feet padding across the floor as he walked past the door and out into the living room. And as his footsteps faded away, my mind began to work again.

I hurried to turn on the faucet, watching as the water sputtered out quickly. As I undressed, I glanced at the mirror.

The girl reflected to me was silent, her blue eyes filled with many unanswered questions and self doubt. She pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it onto the tile floor before leaning forward to pull her shorts down.

I dropped down into the tub, folding my knees against my chest as the water filled around me. It was hot and steam filled the small room quickly, blotting out images of myself in the mirror. As I sunk down, leaning my head on the rim of the tub, I turned my eyes up to the ceiling.

What had just happened? Everything in the past few hours was such a blur. I tried to focus on each event as it happened.

First, I woke up in Leon's bed, after he brought me home last night.. Then he returned and sat on the bed beside me.. Then he.. Touched me.

My skin pricked as if his fingers were glided across it, and I felt my cheeks brightening.

After that, there was mostly silence.. And then... We kissed.. Or rather I attacked him, pulling on his hair and forcing his lips against mine.

My heart twittered wildly as I shut my eyes. Okay.. What happened next? I tried to think, but all I could picture was his lips on mine, his hands clenched around my back. And then my mind wandered further, morphing the memory into a fantasy.

This time his hands did not stop and he did not hesitate. His fingers drove themselves beneath my shirt, pulling it fluidly over my head as his lips returned to mine. My hands found his jacket, jerking it messily off his shoulder to reveal his square shoulders and those handsome biceps of his. His hands found the edge of my pants, as his finger traced down my stomach to the button. He unbuttoned it gracefully, dragging it down the length of my legs until I was free of it and they lay on the floor. Carefully he positioned himself on top of me, as my legs straddled his hips. Tiny beads were dripping down his chest and abs, and one fascinating drop in particular followed the line of his V, before finally disappearing into the fabric of his sweat pants.

I could feel myself sweating and my stomach twisting in knots. I jumped up and shut off the faucet, taking a breath before settling back down.

Then what? We didn't hook up, I had stopped him.. I blurted out a number of things I'd been feeling, sounding stupid as anyone could and he just smiled. And then..

My heart jumped into my throat.

And then he told me he understood, though I don't know how he could because nothing I said made any sense.. But he did. And he said that.. If I asked him to... He. He would stay..

I placed my hand against my chest as I sighed heavily.

Did he really say that? Or did I just imagine it? Granted I had many fantasies about him saying such things but I never thought he would actually do it! And besides all my fantasies were just that, fantasies, and this.. What happened in that room.. IT was _real_.

Everything I'd been feeling, thinking, saying, was real... And he was real, his words were true, I knew it. He meant it.. If I said I wanted him to stay.. He would. My head was swimming under the weight of everything, or maybe it was the steam causing it. But if I didn't get out I might just drown.. But if I did..

I pictured Leon throwing open the door and scooping my limp body from the tub, naked and dripping wet. He would press his lips against mine until I opened my eyes and coiled my arms around his neck. And there on the tile floor we would..

I shook my head, sitting up roughly. Dammit! Even when he wasn't around he was making me think of him!

Did he have to be so handsome? So kind? So damn understanding?! He was utterly flawless, though he would argue that he had many flaws. And that made him all the more endearing to me.

"Better stop thinking like that". I muttered as I drained the tub, sitting in it for a moment as the water circled down the drain.

* * *

**_Once again thank you to my reviewers! I am so glad you guys understand why I'm writing the way I am. So many fanfics are basically smut which lets be honest everyone likes that every now and then. But personally I think you can have a love story with lust and desire without any penetration.. so to speak.. :) But I'm just glad you like the story enough to review and you guys REALLY get it. When I read all of your reviews I almost cried.. Lame I know.. But oh well :) But thank you so much, im gonna stop before I start to ramble. Next chapter coming very soon! _**

**_Keep reading and Love u guys! _**

**_ANu_**


	20. Chapter 20

_Leon: _

I stood in the kitchen, a cup of coffee clenched loosely in my hands. I wasn't really drinking it, it was mostly a prop. My stomach was too twisted up in knots to hold anything down. I leaned against the counter top, just staring into the dark living room a few feet away. My feet were cold on the bare tile but my face was hot. Strange how that worked. I took a long breath, turning my eyes down to Claire's phone on the counter. Chris' name showed up on the missed calls. Oops.. Sorry Chris.. I'll remind her to call you as soon as she gets out.

I turned away, shutting my eyes tightly as I folded my arms.

I hadn't had an opportunity to processs anything that had just happened but what was the point?

There would be no going back.. Not that I would want to, but maybe on her part.. No.. She wouldn't.

She told me after all what she felt first.. She said the things that I would never have said. And thank god she did! If I did it would sound awkward and clumsy, but when she did it was beautiful and heartfelt.

And I gave her the most honest answer that I could.. I told her I would stay. But would I? If Hennigan asked me to return to work, could I really bear to tear myself away from Claire now? No.. I couldn't..

I pictured her face the moment she'd said that to me.

She looked so vulnerable, as I'd never ever pictured her before. Sure Claire was innocent, but she was also strong. She would never really put herself in a situation like that unless she believed whole heartedly in the outcome. But at that moment... She would not have known.. She couldn't have known what I was going to say. If I was just going to be like 'Wow that's nice but my job comes first, but can we still sleep together anyway"? Not that I would but she ventured on without knowing. And that to me was the most amazing thing of all.. That she would open herself up to me that way.

Good job Kennedy... You roped the one girl who'd made any kind of impact in your life into saying something like that to you. And do you really think you can keep a promise like that to her? That you can do her older brother proud by taking the most precious thing in the world and not break it?That you wouldn't break her heart? Who are you kidding? You are a commitment phobe and have screwed up every relationship thus far? Why would Claire be any different?

Because Claire was different that's why. She's always been, from the very beginning. And I may be many things but I'm not a liar. I would never promise her that and not intend to be committed to that promise. I would do whatever I could to keep that promise and not break her heart. She deserved it.. Everyone up until this point was just practice. With Claire it would be different.. It had to be..

"Hey". I heard her voice say, and I looked up sharply at her.

My heart almost stopped at the sight of her.

She was standing in the archway of the hall, her shirt hanging loosely out of place and her hands in the pockets of her shorts. Not shocking really. What made my heart stop was her hair! She actually took it out of the rubber band, and she couldn't have looked better.

Her hair was long and smooth, with a slight curl at the end. And a rich red, which was in stark contrast to her eyes. Which were as always, her pure ocean blue.

She walked toward me slowly, stopping right in front of me. I watched as she leaned up, her lips brushing against mine smoothly.

My hand found her hair and I ran my fingers through it tentatively. It was just like I thought it would be.. But then everything about Claire was just like I thought it would be. With the exception of one thing, and we hadn't got there just yet.

She drew back, her eyes dancing across my face as she smiled.

I smiled as well, brushing my finger across her cheek as my fingers stroked through her hair.

Her eyes flashed down at her phone for a moment before moving back to my face. "I better go call Chris." She muttered as she took the phone in her hand.

"Yeah. You better.. Before he has an aneurysm." I muttered as she giggled.

"I'll be back". She said cupping the phone against her chest as she walked away.

She disappeared back into the hall and then my room, her hair swaying along behind her as she floated across the ground.

* * *

_Claire:_

My heart was pumping wildly as I sat on his bed, and I had to get it under control before I talked to Chris. He would know something was up. I took a deep breath, letting the air fill my lungs as I pushed down on Chris' name. I lifted the phone to my ear slowly, waiting as it rang and rang and rang again.

"Hello? Sis"!? Chris barked into the phone as I smirked.

"Yeah it's me". I muttered glancing back over my shoulder for a second.

"What's up? You still at Kennedy's"? He said as my heart stopped.

I took a breath, shutting my eyes. "Yes..Yes I am". Silence. I licked my lips nervously, clenching the phone tightly so that it would not fall from my ear.

"Alright.." He began slowly and carefully. "So what's going on"?

"Well I assume that he's already told you". I muttered pushing my nail along the inside of my ankle as I shifted. What had Leon told him? What if I said something stupid that Chris didn't know? No doubt he'd freak out and wanna strangle Leon.

"I heard he saved your clumsy ass". He joked as I gaped. Damn Chris! And damn Leon! I didn't need saving!

"He didn't have to!" I said sharply into the phone. "He just showed up! I could have took those guys down myself"! I said defensively. But why was I so defensive? If he didn't come then the things that occured in this room would never have happened. So I guess theres that.

"I know calm down.." Chris said with a chuckle. "I'm just teasing you. I'm glad he was there".

"Really"? I said looking back to make sure Leon wasn't there. "Why"?

There was a short pause and then he spoke. "Well you know.. If I'm not there you always get in a whole lot of trouble and well..." He trailed off and I thought the phone cut off but then he spoke up. "I'm glad that he's there because I know that's someone who cares about you a lot and is as over protective as me.. I wouldn't trust your safety to anyone else".

My breath was caught in my throat and my hands were trembling. Did Chris know something I didn't? Or was it just him being a guy? Guy's intuition so to speak.

"But yeah Claire I gotta go. I'll call you as soon as I can". He said before the line cut off.

I gulped deeply, bringing the phone down to lean against my chest as I closed my eyes.

Maybe Chris was smarter than I gave him credit for..


	21. Chapter 21

_Claire:_

I walked back out to find Leon on the couch, watching the news in silence. As my eyes moved over him, Chris' words buzzed around my skull wildly. Leon turned up to me, smiling as I sat down beside him.

What the hell did Chris mean by that? He barely knew Leon, how could he make such a statement? It's not as if the two spent a lot of time together or talked. So why would he? And could he? Could Leon like me as much as Chris implied? No.. Not like, 'cared'. He 'cared' about me a lot. But what did that mean? I mean I care about Chris, but then again that's my brother. Caring and Loving are two different things. And he and I had gotten no where near saying 'I love you' Or anything remotely close to that.

"What's the matter"? He said looking at me sternly. "Is everything alright with Chris"?

Oh yeah Chris was fine.. Just insulting me as usual and then saying something like that to me. I should just tell him what he said. Be like "Oh yeah my brother seems to think that you're in love with me. Or I'm sorry, I mean 'care for me a lot' By the way do you?" Yeah that will go over great..

"Yeah he's fine". I said as casually as I could.

Leon nodded, glancing back at the tv for a second. "Did he say anything about what's going on down there"? He said looking back at me.

"No. Not at all". I whispered slowly.

That's right.. I had been in such a dream world the past few days, I almost completely forgot about reality.

In reality things were not great.. The monsters in my dreams had not disappeared just because Leon came back to me. They were still out there. Now in more sinister forms. They were utterly human, though they had the monster inside of them. They used politics to destroy the world, and for such selfish reasons. They wanted a world that they would control, and they wanted to destroy the lives of so many people.. Including Leon and I .

There was no way we could think of doing anything before all this was over. We couldn't even begin to go into building anything together when the people out there fought so hard to destroy everything.

"Hmm". Leon muttered as his hand dropped onto my shoulder.

I looked up at him slowly, seeing the pain and anger in his eyes.

Anger because he was thinking of what he wanted to do to these terrorists. And pain because he knew what it might cost.. Would any right minded person really want to take that chance? No.. But he and I weren't right minded people.. We never were.

He pulled on my shoulder, drawing me against his chest slowly. I curled against his side, no longer marvelling at his strength.. There were too many other things to think about now.. Though I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't stop myself.

"It'll be alright.." He whispered against my hair as his hand stroked my shoulder.

"How can you be sure"? I muttered as I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want either of us to leave this apartment ever again.

"Because". he whispered kissing my temple lightly. "People like Chris wouldn't be fighting if they didn't believe it would be."

* * *

_Claire: _

We tried not to think about it, and go on as we had earlier.

I went home and changed clothes, eager to get back to Leon now more than ever.. I couldn't bear to be alone with my thoughts. Not now.. And Leon.. Well he just made everything seem so normal.. And that's what I needed.. Normalcy.

When I got to his place he met me downstairs, kissing me roughly as I got out of the car. It was the most passion I'd felt in his kiss since our first time. Almost as if he had been thinking I wouldn't come back and was happy to see me. I let myself indulge a little, and allowed him to press me against the hood on my back as his fingers swam through my hair. Again it brought me back to when I awoke up in his arms and the feelings I felt then.. I never wanted moments like this to end.. And hopefully they never would.. For now at least.

* * *

_Leon: _

We went upstairs and retreated back to the bedroom. It seemed the only sane place in the whole world. Everything just felt _right_ there. As we lay there together; Claire in my arms and my chin pressed into her soft hair, the world didn't seem to matter.

I could hear my phone ringing in the distance from it's place in the kitchen, next to Claire's phone, and could only assume it was Hennigan. And a few days I would have jumped up to answer it, today I just wanted to stay in this bed. Forever.. And never hear from the government ever again..

I wanted Chris and the BSAA to handle everything in Africa.. I wanted the president to protect his own accident prone daughter and keep her from getting kidnapped again.. I wanted all the sociopaths of the world to drop dead, along with their dreams of world domination.. I just wanted everything to be alright for once.. Was that to much to ask? Apparently for Claire and I it was.

I felt her sigh before I heard it, and knew she was thinking the same thing. I turned down to look at her as she looked back at me.

She bit down on her lip, as she stared at her hands that were folded on my chest.

"Just say what you want to say". I whispered running my fingers through her hair.

She shook her head, but then figured it was pointless as I would just continue asking. "I just think that..." She sighed heavily, her eyes shutting tightly. I saw a little droplet of water gathering at the corner of her eye, but she quickly brushed it away. "I don't think you can keep that promise Leon". She whispered looking back up at me weakly.

I gulped deeply, my heart turning to lead in my chest, and sinking deep inside of me. "Why do you say-"

"Because Leon, look at everything around us! It's crazy to think that things will work themselves out.. Because they won't! The only way things have ever worked out is when you and I did something about it and now-" She squeezed her eyes closed again and bowed her head. "I just.." she stammered as her shoulders began to tremble.

I lifted my hand carefully, brushing my fingertip gently under her eye as she turned to look up at me.

"Claire.." I muttered feeling my chest tighten even more.. "If I had to..."My throat was dry and getting dryer by the second. As if my body was fighting back to keep me from talking. Hopefully my mind wouldn't go now, she had to hear what I had to say.. "If I had to leave... No matter what, I would come back and if...."My breath came out sharply and my lungs constricted tightly. "Things weren't as they were... _Now.._I would want.. I just want you to be happy.." I licked my lips slowly, shutting my eyes slowly. "All I've ever wanted was... For you to have the life you should have had before all of this happened.." I couldn't say anything more.. It was all getting jumbled in my brain and causing my head to ache. A thousand things were said at once in the confines of my mind.

'I love you Claire.. I always have and just had never known.. I want you to be happy. I want to see you smile and I want you to laugh.. I want you to cry when you need to and not be so proud! I want you to sleep easily and wake up smiling and beautiful and not thinking so much! I want to kiss you and hold you and lay in this bed forever! I just want you Claire! I've always wanted you!' I shook my head roughly but it didn't stop. I jumped as her hand pressed against my cheek as she shifted across my chest.

I felt her warm breath spread across my eyelids as she kissed the left one, and then shifted to the right. Her hand was firmly pressed against my cheek as her other rested on my chest.

"I've always wanted the same thing for you Leon.." She muttered before her lips found mine, silencing our conversation.


	22. Chapter 22

_Claire:_

I can't say I know the exact moment when everything changed, or even why they did. It just seemed like since Leon came back into my life everything was... Right. That was a bold thing to stay but that simple word completely described it. Everything was right. It was like he and I were as we should have been. And it just... It made me think and.. Hope.

School seemed less and less interesting to me, and I spent less time there as a result. It was irresponsible but it didn't matter. What would those classes help me to accomplish? If I decided to go the way of Leon and Chris, they wouldn't help me at all. And really, that seemed like the more responsible path anyway.

This was my problem as much as it was Leon's or Chris' or Jill's and everyone who fought against the terrorists and the people they marketed the virius' to. I needed to do this, and Leon supported me. Naturally.

We spent most of our time in the apartment, though occasionally went out. Things outside just seemed so.. Strange. But a nice kind of strange if that made any sense.

Outside we were just, Claire and Leon, two people going to a movie or a bar or out to dinner. Yet in the apartment, we were planning and waiting. Waiting for our moment.

But it's not as if we spent much time dwelling on such issues. Mainly we just wanted to be with each other.. That was what was important right now.

For days I stayed at his apartment, and our lives together became almost routine.

I wonder what Chris would say if he knew I was staying here so often? He'd probably be upset.

But why should he? He approved of Leon in his own way, and must have liked him to a degree to not snap on him when he answered my phone. But who's to say? Chris is complicated and could just be acting this way because he wasn't here and couldn't do anything. He didn't really know the extent of mine and Leon's situation.. And he didn't notice just how close we had be come. I'm sure if he was here he'd be bitching up a storm. Lecturing me and then cornering Leon and threatening him. But oh well.. His opinion wasn't so important right now.

There was nothing more about what was happening in Africa, and the only time we knew anything about it was when Chris called. Though his conversations were usually vague and offered us next to nothing, I knew it must not have been going well.

According to Chris, he suspected that his old partner Jill was really alive and I was shocked. I had to put the phone on speaker and set it down between Leon and I on the couch as he talked.

"I can't be sure but.." He muttered darkly from the phone. "I dunno.. I really hope.. Never mind."

"If she were alive why would she be working with them"? Leon said softly as I looked over at him. His hand was hanging on his chin and his expression was stern. Obviously he was taking this new information very seriously.

"If I knew that I would have done something about it already Kennedy." Chris said irritably before his voice took on it's usual tone. "I've got to go anyway. I'll call you later sis.. Leon". He muttered before the phone shut off, leaving my screen blank as his name disappeared.

Leon leaned back, his arms dropping over the back of the couch as he stared ahead. "Interesting."

"You think theres a connection between the two? What happened in Spain and what's happening here"? I said as he shrugged.

"Hard to say.. In Spain it was a parasite but here.. I don't know.. He's not giving us enough information". He muttered as I nodded.

"He's not trying to do this on purpose. He just can't say a lot right now. You know how these things go.. Besides when he comes back I'm sure he'll tell us everything". I stared at him as he remained silent, obviously not moved by what I had to say. But I can understand why. It was unnerving to not know so many things. And in both our cases, knowing meant the difference between life and death. I crept across the small space between us, leaning my head against his neck as his arm curled around my shoulders.

We turned on the T.V to see a discussion between several experts as to whether a few companies practices were criminal.. Once again there were a lot of comparisons to the Umbrella Corporation. We both sighed in unison.

"These guys are full of it". Leon muttered darkly as I glanced up at him. I had never seen his face look as it did now.. So angry. If I didn't know him better I'd be afraid. "They really have no honest clue as to what's happening here."

"Yeah." I whispered as his expression remained, not fading into the blank mask I was so used to.

* * *

_Leon: _

Why did all this have to happen? Why were things going so bad so fast? Now the Umbrella Corporation was being used as an example? When just a few years ago no one knew all the things they had done? And this show! People like this were just speculating! They had no comprehension as to what was really going on beyond the headlines! The countless lives lost, the genetic experimentation, the genocide happening all over the world! It was just evidence for them to use in a debate.. How sickening..

Things like this always brought me back to Raccoon city, and thinking about what else I could have done.. Maybe if I had made it there on time, gotten there a few minutes sooner.. Maybe someone else could have been saved.. I could have helped more people, gotten more of them out safely.. Done something.

I felt Claire's head press against my neck and it halted my thoughts briefly.

As I glanced down at her, I felt the weight pressing down inside my skull lift and fade away.

At least I saved one person.. If I hadn't, I'd be alone right now with my thoughts.

I leaned down, kissing her hair lightly as she smiled. Her eyes turned up at me, glittering brightly in the light that shined above our heads.

Well.. One life saved meant something.. Especially since it was one so precious.


	23. Chapter 23

_Claire: _

One more phone call from Chris later that night and that was the last we heard from him. He said he and his partner Sheva were going to investigate something and he wouldn't be able to call for a while. It made me upset but I tried not to show it.

This was his job, something he loved and devoted himself to completely.. And yet. He was still my brother. He was family. I couldn't help but be concerned.

As I looked up into Leon's eyes, I knew he knew what I was feeling. He only offered a comforting look and those simple words. "Everything will be alright." I wanted so badly to believe him.

The next day I had to go home, and while there I started thinking about what my next plan of action should be.

I paced around our small living room for an hour, pointing out the good and the bad aspects of both lifestyles.

If I stayed here it would safe. Yes very safe. I had my classes and the house I shared with Chris. But it'd be kind of pointless and besides if Leon ever left what would be the point? I thought more on that last fact. Did I really have nothing once Leon left? Technically no but it would certainly feel like it. He was the one person in the world I'd allowed myself to get close to with the exception of Chris, and if he ever left... I didn't want to think about it.. I wanted everything to be okay so Leon wouldn't have to leave. But that was probably not going to happen, which brought me to the other 'life style choice'.

Should I go back into fighting an endless war against those marketing the virus and trying to destroy the world? That life was definitely _not_ safe. I would be plunged into the deepest and darkest corners of the world, and have to face whatever I happened upon there. From what Leon and Chris had said about the new virius' made the nightmare even more gruesome. Raccoon City was terrible, but it would be nothing compared to what I'd have to face out there today.

I sighed heavily, my eyes moving along the wall toward the clock. Leon would be coming over in a few hours, after he'd finished running some errands. Part of me felt like I couldn't wait.

As I looked around my quiet living room, I knew all that I would miss if I dove back into fighting. My whole life would be thrown upside down, but honestly that seemed like the best thing for everyone. If Leon and Chris could do it then so could I. We had to end this finally so things could be safe and controlled, just like this living room. The whole world needed to be at peace and people like us should be able to live without fear.

Still, it was hard for me to accept this. I just wanted Chris to magically defeat everyone of our enemies and return home.

Perhaps then things would be normal. We could have holiday dinners, inviting our friends and family over for whatever concoction I could whip up. We could sit in front of the tv, throwing back beers and cracking jokes. Chris would make some crude comment and I'd roll my eyes, and Leon would laugh politely. And finally he would smile. A real, genuine, smile. One that reached the corners of his eyes.

Yeah.. That seemed so wonderful.. And maybe if I got involved things would happen quicker. Then I wouldn't have to face saying goodbye to Chris or Leon ever again.

I glanced back at the clock again as I folded my arms. Well might as well get this place looking presentable for when Leon showed up.

* * *

_Leon: _

I glanced down at my phone, wondering why it had been silent for so long. I flipped it open, staring at the blank screen silently. "Hmm". I muttered shutting the phone before returning it to my pocket. I looked up at the clock, it was almost four.

Claire had said for me to come over around six but I was getting anxious waiting. I guess I really should get a hobby.

I walked toward the door, pulling my jacket over my shoulders as I stopped.

I glanced back over my shoulder at the room, which was dead silent. At least with Claire here it seemed alive, now it was just.. Depressing.

I shook my head, pulling open the door quickly as I stepped outside. I locked the door and stopped, my hand still clenched around the knob.

That unnerving feeling of being watched went up my spine and froze my muscles. I tensed for a moment, listening to everything around me.

There was the hum of the ac from inside the apartment, and muted conversations from behind the walls of the other apartments, that was it. I breathed a quick sigh, looking across the hall to the opposite wall. There was nothing. I was alone.

I straightened my shoulders as I started walking toward the elevators.

It's not as if I should have been expecting something. What would be out here after all? Chris would most likely warn us if he knew anything, but then again what if he didn't? What if it happened like at the Harvardville Airport? A sudden attack? Someone on an airplane or in the airport, infected. And then they infected others. And they escaped.. Came here. My guns were in the apartment, which wouldn't be hard to get back to, but then what? Go to Claire's? Then we'd try to escape obviously.. But I don't think it would be as easy this time around. There were people here that Claire knew, neighbors and friends.. She wouldn't be so willing to kill them as the others.. That would leave it up to me.

I shook my head irritably as the doors opened and I stepped inside.

So paranoid.. Did every sound always have to make me jump? Did I always have to expect something to come slinking out of the dark corner of a room, teeth bared and growling? Ugh.. It was so frustrating.

I pushed the button and waited as the doors shut and the elevator dropped slowly toward the lobby. For a moment I imagined the doors opening, and the night manager, infected and snarling, running toward me. Dammit..

The doors opening and I walked out, glancing briefly at the manager before making my way into the parking lot.

As I reached my car my pocket started vibrating and I pulled my phone out. "Yeah"? I said as I sat down in the driver's seat.

"Hey". Claire said softly. "If you wanna come over sooner it's okay".

I smirked to myself. She really does know me. "Alright. I'll be there in a little bit". I said into the phone as I turned the key in the ignition.

"Great. See ya then". She said before hanging up.

As i pulled out of the parking lot, I laid my arm out the window. Alright.. Less time with my own crazy self.. Nice.

* * *

**First things first. I wanna give thanks to all of you who added me to your author alerts and fav authors. I promise that I will keep making stories that are good enough for all of you. I have a few ideas for other CLeon stories that im tossing around in my head so when i get them written I'll post them. **

**Once again thank you all so much for your reviews and I love them so much. They make me sooo happy you guys have no idea! **

**Thank you for reading and next chapter is coming up!!**

** ANU**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just a little side note: **

**I just realized how much chapters I've written for this story! it's a little shocking considering I was just going to make it a songfic that would only last like 1, 2 chapters tops. But now it's a full blown fan fic. LOL**

**I guess it's bc of all of you. **

**I get so many reviews about how you want more and are enjoying the story that I just cant bring myself to stop!! **

**Lol probably be at chapter 50 before theres an end! hopefully people still choose to read if its that long.. LOL hard to say. **

**But im happy you are all enjoying it so that is why I will continue.. **

**Now.. Back to the story. :) **

**Anu**

* * *

Leon:

I drove up her driveway a few minutes later and looked up at the house through the windshield. I was finally going to be in that house, and the prospect of it was a little exciting. I mean, it's not as if I expected anything to happen tonight. And though I'd been thinking about it more and more recently than I had ever before, I wasn't going to force her into anything. Besides, she and I were content just being together. And though it didn't give me the physical satisfaction my body was craving, it satisfied me still.

I got out of the car, rolling my keys against my palm as I walked up the small porch to the front door. As I ringed the doorbell, I head noises coming from inside the house.

The door opened, and Claire smiled up at me. "Hey you".

"Hey". I muttered as she stepped back, letting me inside.

The house was not fantastic, or overly decorated. It looked like a house Claire would have owned and Chris would frequent every now and then. It probably would be a lot messier if Chris _was _here. I followed her into the living room, staring at the thirty inch flat screen against the wall and the small coffee table in front of the couch. There was a book shelf against the far wall and a small desk. On the other wall there were shelves with more books and a few pictures of Chris and Claire, and family and friends.

I sat down on the couch and glanced over Claire. She was wearing a white tank top and short red shorts and her boots. It kind of reminded me of the outfit she was in when I first met her. Though I don't know how the hell I remembered such a thing when so many terrible things were happening then. Oh well. Strange how the mind works.

"Be right back". She said jumping up and gliding into the kitchen.

I waited a few moments before getting up and following her. I stopped in the doorway of the small kitchen, looking around silently as she rummaged through the fridge.

"I didn't really know what you wanted to drink so I figured I'd buy what we had the other night". She muttered as I nodded.

She straightened up, two bottles clenched in her hands as she kicked the door shut.

I walked over to her, examining a picture of her and Chris taped to the fridge door. I heard her sigh next to me and looked back at her.

"Hopefully you'll still be here when he gets back". She whispered softly as she looked at the picture for a long moment.

* * *

_Claire: _

I don't know what happened, but when I saw him looking at that pic of me and Chris I was sad.. Leon never had any pictures up in his apartment. No drunken party pictures, or sweet ones with his family, no ex girl friends, or ones with friends for that matter. He seemed totally alone.. I mean, Leon probably had people other than me in his life, but if there were any he never mentioned them. Maybe when this was all over, there could be a picture of the three of us on the fridge, or maybe just Leon and I.

I glanced back at him to see that he was staring at me intently. I was about to change the subject when he stepped toward me, then my mind went blank.

He was looking down at me silently, his expression soft and mesmerizing. I couldn't do anything else but stare back at him.

His hand touched down on my collar bone, before brushing slowly and carefully up the length of my neck. I felt my eyes shutting as fire moved from his fingertips deep into my skin. My brain was saying to back away from the flames but my body wasn't listening. My back was arching up as my head tilted back, revealing more and more of my neck to him. Why I was doing this I had no idea, but it didn't seem to matter. His fingers traced along the side of my jaw and then finally up into my hair.

* * *

_Leon: _

My hands were in her hair, as my body pressed her back against the counter top. I could hear the bottles clinking together as she shifted them both to one hand.

I looked down at her face and her pursed lips waiting patiently. But I didn't kiss her.. I just continued looking over her silently wondering how I'd gotten to this place.

She was arching against me, her breasts propped forward against my chest as her head remained tilted back. I hard to breathe quickly as her hips brushed against mine ever so slightly.

So help me God if Chris decided to come back right now.. That would be just my luck.

I watched her eyes open, they were glazed over, as if she were in a trance. They turned to me slowly, pulling me in the moment they met my eyes. I leaned against her more fully, my body almost consuming her completely as my other hand dropped onto the counter beside her waist. Slowly I pulled on her hair, lifting her head forward and bringing her lips against my own.

* * *

_Claire: _

For a brief second I was overwhelmed by him, he seemed so large and his body enveloped me tightly. Our lips touched and the fire erupted, burning my cheeks and snaking its way down to my gut. We kissed deeply, and his fingers tightened in my hair. Most girl's would have cried, said something like 'That hurts Leon!' but it had the opposite effect on me. It revealed to me some of that passion that I knew he had, the passion that came out when he was fighting.. It was so... Exhilarating..

I felt his hand close around mine, gently lifting the bottles from my grasp and taking it away. It could have been thrown to the ground, laying in a heap of broken glass and spilled beer for all I knew. I heard it clink down against the counter in the distance and realized my hands were finally free.

They curled around his neck tightly, keeping his lips firmly pressed against mine. At the moment my arms wrapped around his neck, his hips pushed against mine and my back was pressed harder against the counter.

I jumped as something brushed against my thigh, grazing carefully over my skin. Tiny flames erupted under my skin as his fingers passed over and died as his fingers left.

I found myself breathing roughly, nearly panting against his lips and knew things were elevating to another level completely.

I drew back from him at the same moment he pulled away from me, and our eyes met.

* * *

_Leon: _

I watched as she blinked quickly, biting down on her lip as she looked down. Realizing my hand was still on her thigh, and very close to tugging off those shorts, I snapped it back to my side.

She ran her fingers through her hair, glancing down at the bottles I had put down a few feet away. "This is good right"? She muttered sheepishly, looking back at me quickly.

"Yeah it is.. I'm not that big of a drinker anyway". I muttered taking a step back and shoving my hands back into my pockets. They seemed tighter then, and I tried taking a deep breath to push away the thoughts creeping up into my mind.

"Really? I'm surprised.. Most people would be alcholholics if they'd been through what we'd been through." She whispered taking the bottle in her hands. "You're making me look bad Leon". She started to walk back toward the living room as I followed.

"Wouldn't dream of doing that". I smirked as she glared back at me before chuckling softly.

"You're _killing _me Leon".


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

_Leon:_

I followed her into the living room, watching as she sat down on the couch, curling her legs up beside her. I lowered myself to sit beside her, finding it difficult as I was so... Never mind.

I leaned back as she handed me a beer, taking a sip herself.

"I'm starting to like this one more and more." She muttered looking at me.

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you". I smirked as she blushed slightly.

"Looks like it Leon". She whispered, clenching the remote control in her hand. She turned on the tv and loosened up, leaning against my shoulder. My hand found it's usual spot around her as I pulled her close.

We didn't pay too much attention to the movie that was on, at least I didn't. I drank a little bit, finishing off the beer she gave me after about an hour. I leaned my head back against the couch, closing my eyes tightly.

It was so calming here.. But I guess that had more to do with Claire than the location. Whenever her and I were together, I could almost fall asleep. Not because I was bored, but because.. I'm not sure why. I guess I just felt comfortable with her. I knew she wouldn't be upset or offended if I dosed off, and she wouldn't demand me to make conversation. She'd merely lean into my arms and relax herself.

I felt her sigh, as her shoulder brushed against my chest. Her hand dropped onto my thigh and my eyes flashed open. I stole a glance down at it, just to find it was not in any mischevious position.

Not that Claire would.. But then again. No.. Probably not.

Claire was a sweet girl, though she did have her moments. But she wasn't like other girls who would try some stunt just to get a reaction. I don't even think half the time she was aware of the reaction she got from me. When we kissed, or her hand brushed down my chest, or even when her hips were grinding into mine when we were in the kitchen. I really think she was totally oblivious to just how difficult it was for me to _not_ try anything. But then maybe she was.. And that's why she pulled away.

But what was I thinking? This was Claire! I'd never even thought of her this way until these past weeks. Her and I were always friends and nothing more. Admittedly I did think she was pretty that night I met her so long ago. But she was young. So young. And innocent. At the time though I felt attracted to her, I never thought of things like this. She was just Claire, the beautiful college student I'd met in the worst few hours of my life.. I hadn't even anticipated meeting up with her after that.

But fate had a different plan, as it often did for me.

It was fate that had me working for the Raccoon City Police department. It was fate that had me coming into the city late that night.. It was fate that I met Claire and the two of us escaped the city together.. And it was fate that had me running into her years later while working for the government.. And it was fate that brought me back here. But could it really be that simple?

I'd always considered the events in my life happening by chance. But what if perhaps there was something more to it?

A spiritual man would say of course there was, that everything happens for a reason. But if that were true then why did we meet in a night mare? Why didn't we meet in a diner? Or a library or something?! I would have settled for a bar if I had a say in it! Why did we have to meet each other at the worst point in our lives?

I glanced back at Claire as she smirked. "What"? I whispered as she shook her head.

"I was just thinking." She began before laughing. "Never mind."

"Say it".

"No". She frowned as I shrugged.

"Fine".

"Fine?" She laughed, shaking her head. "You're not going to prod me for an answer? Any other man would".

"I am _clearly _not like any other man." I said with an air of smugness just so that I could watch her laugh.

"That's for sure". She whispered before falling silent. She looked over my face for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly. What was she looking for? "It's so weird because... You're not".

I laughed. "We've established that Claire". I said as she smiled weakly.

"I don't know it's just.." She whispered leaning her head against her hand. Her head jerked up toward the ceiling, a moment before a phone rang somewhere in the house. "That's my-" She muttered softly as she straightened up. "I think that's my phone". She looked back at me with a nod. "I'll be back". She jumped off the couch, hurrying out into the dark hallway.

I heard her running upstairs, and then nothing. I settled back on the couch, closing my eyes tightly as I waited.

* * *

_Claire: _

The phone stopped ringing when I got to my room, and when I opened the door I saw it still lying on the bed where I left it, connected to the charger.

I walked in and sat on the bed, looking at the small blinking light on the phone. As I flipped it open and stared at the caller ID, I sighed. Wrong number, I was hoping it was Chris. I closed it slowly, looking up at the window.

When would it be safe for him to call? Was everything going okay? Did he know if Jill was really alive? So many questions and that damn guy didn't even have the decency to call!?

I sighed, my eyes shutting tightly.

I really wish Chris was here, but he's so stubborn.. He wouldn't quit until everyone was either dead or locked up and the virus was destroyed. If only I wasn't so scared.. I could have helped him.

My hands began to tremble as I shook my head. I was so stupid.. So selfish.. Chris should hate me but he didn't.. And what if it were Leon out there? What if he got called to go out there? I bit down on my lip as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"You idiot". I whispered to the air as I brushed the back of my hand across my face.

* * *

_Leon: _

She was taking a while, already ten minutes had gone by. I rose off the couch, walking toward the hall slowly. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and was tempted to yell up to her. Instead I put my hand on the railing, and started walking up.

It was dark and a part of me felt paranoid. My eyes searched up the dark stairwell and the hallway carefully. As I reached at the top of the stairs, I paused, looking around me slowly. I headed toward the room at the end of the hall, passing a small bathroom on my left. I glanced in another room, and stopped.

This must have been Chris' room, since it was plain and crudely decorated compared to the rest of the house. I looked around it for a second, my hand resting against the wall. It looked as if everything was kept in perfect order, almost in anticipation for his return. I turned away and contiued down the hallway, stopping at the half open door to what must have been Claire's room.

Her back was to me at first, but she spun around when I tried to step inside. The light of the moon caught on her pale cheeks and made her look strange. She wasn't the carefree Claire that had been downstairs with me.

"Claire"? I whispered, watching a tear run smoothly down her cheek.


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

_Leon:_

"What's wrong"? I said hesitantly, bracing for what I could only assume was bad news.

She shook her head, brushing her hand roughly across her cheek as she let out a frustrated sigh. "It's alright Leon.. I'm coming". She whispered brushing her fingers under her eye again as she sighed.

I didn't move. Not in the direction she would have wanted, which was back downstairs. Instead I walked forward, taking cautious steps into the room.

The room was perfectly Claire, simple yet beautiful, but in the dark I could barely make anything out aside from her. I hesitated as I stopped at the foot of the bed, but then sat down carefully on the comforter. "What happened"? I whispered looking at her as she shook her head stubbornly.

"It's nothing Leon". She said, not meeting my gaze. She was determined to not tell me anything, keep me at arms length. She was just too proud.

* * *

_Claire: _

I didn't want to look at him, at least until I was sure that I wouldn't start crying again. And knowing Leon, he wouldn't stop worrying until he knew I was alright. Guess I better lie. "Really Leon". I said looking at him as strongly as I could. "I'm fine". He wasn't convinced.

He just sat there, a few feet from me, looking as softly at me as possible. He would get it out of me eventually, and he wouldn't stop until he did.. But still.. It's just so stupid.

"Say it". he ordered softly as I sighed.

Well.. No point in trying to lie. Just don't start crying again. "I was worried about Chris". I whispered as he nodded.

His hand found my cheek, cupping it gently as he nodded. "I know.. And he'll be fine.." he said softly, his hair shielding one eye. "I promise he will be".

I felt myself melting into his hand, and knew it wouldn't take much for me to believe him. He could say the sky was made of frosting and paint and I'd still believe him. "Yeah." I muttered looking away.

I felt a shift in the weight on the mattress, and then felt his lips brush across my forehead. I quivered as his breath washed over me and almost like a breeze through the forest, all my thoughts of Chris were swept away. I watched him lean back, smiling at me lightly.

"Let's go downstairs". I said moving to my feet as he did the same.

We walked downstairs and I started to feel better, by the time I reached the couch I'd already forgotten why I had been upset. Strange how that seemed to work when Leon was around. I sat down slowly, folding my legs up indian style as Leon sat beside me. In silence we stared at one another for a long time. "Thanks Leon". I said finally as he frowned.

"For what"?

I shook my head, my fingers gliding through my hair slowly. "For not doing as I say". I said as he smiled. I watched the corners of his lips turn up and it was one step closer to reaching his eyes. Finally.

"Course Claire". He lifted his leg onto the couch as his other leg hang off. "I'll never leave you just because you tell me to". He muttered as I smiled.

"For some reason.. I'm glad".

* * *

_Leon: _

My hand was twitching against my knee, aching to grab hold of her and bring her to me. I lifted it into the air, reaching out toward her slowly. She didn't react, just looked me in the eyes silently. My fingers reached her hand, curling around her wrist tightly. I tugged on it lightly and she moved toward me. She glided across the space between us, until she was right in front of me, balanced on her knees.

Her hands dropped onto my shoulders as she smiled down at me.

* * *

_Claire: _

I watched as one of his hands moved around my back and the other lifted from around my wrist. His hand disappeared behind my head, and tugged lightly on the rubber band on my ponytail. After some careful maneuvering, it came off, and his hand returned, the rubber band clenched between two fingers. My hair fell onto my shoulders, dropping around my neck as I watched him watching me.

He smirked up at me as he tossed away the rubberband carelessly. "Better". He whispered running both hands through my hair as he pulled me against his lips.

Fire once again, this time stronger than before. I dropped my hands onto his shoulders as I pressed against him.

He shifted under me, leaning back against the arm of the couch as his tongue brushed across my teeth. I smiled against his lips as I drew back slightly. His hand pressed against the back of my head roughly, forcing my lips back against his. After a few moments I felt the familiar clench inside my gut that came with kissing Leon. Looking back at him, I brushed my hand across his forehead lightly.

My mind was going to a thousand different places to once, and a thousand girlish thoughts flew in and out.

What if I could believe in something for once? What if Leon would never leave? And things could always be this way? Could I be so lucky? I never had been, especially in that department.. That is why I'd always dedicated myself to something fully.. Then there wouldn't be room for someone to come in and ruin my perfect little world. But what if that person didn't ruin it? What if they just made it better? And what if that person was Leon?

My throat was tight, like when this had all begun, when he had his hand around it. I couldn't speak, only stare at him as he stared back at me.

"Don't go". I choked out despite myself.

I watched him smirk, his eyebrows raised. "I thought you didn't want me to not do as you say"? His finger brushed behind my ear as I shook my head.

"This time.. I want you to do as I say". I muttered as he nodded.

"Alright..I will". He said, kissing my chin lightly as my heart fluttered inside my chest. I sighed as I pulled my hand down, brushing it over his stone chest briefly. Something was different. I brought my hand back over his heart, as his eyes followed.

I couldn't believe what I was feeling.. It was.. Racing.. I glanced back at his eyes and then at my hand. Was I imagining things? Maybe it was just my own pulse in my hand, not his.. Leon's heart didn't race! He was Leon Kennedy, smooth, calm and collected, laughing in the face of the world's most terrifying creatures! And yet.. There was no mistaking it.. I looked back up as his face turned blank. There was no way.. And yet.

It was twittering wildly like a hummingbird beneath the cotton shirt. I met his eyes and still they were vacant.. But beyond that blank stare he tried to put on, I saw it.. That thing that still didn't have a name. I glanced back at my hand before I pulled it away, resting it against my own heart.

It was the same, but that was to be expected.. I was nervous. But I never would have guessed that Leon.. What would he be nervous about? I couldn't think for the life of me. I pulled away from him, as his hands fell from around my waist.

"Do you want to go to bed"? Leon said softly, catching me off guard. What choice words he used.. He didn't mean..

"What"? I said dumbly.

"Do you want to go to sleep"? He said straightening up, his fingers brushing through his hair.

"Yeah". I muttered, climbing to my feet.

He stood up smoothly, looking down at me passively.

I glanced up at him silently, admiring his handsome features and his slim muscular body. I suddenly felt the urge to know just what was under those plain, simple clothes. Though I had already had that urge, it was stronger now. I tried to shake it off, but it didn't die. I clenched my fists at my side as I started walking out to the stairs.

What was I thinking? Letting Leon stay over? Actually asking him to say over.. We had no definable relationship, and just a few weeks ago we'd been friends.. Yeah but friends don't kiss each other. Friends don't let their eyes wander over each others body like mine did. Friends didn't say or do things like we did. So what were we? What was this? What was that thing I saw in his eyes that I didn't understand? Why did I feel so nervous all of a sudden?

I took a deep breath, stopping at the foot of the stairs. Looking up at Leon I smiled.

"Goodnight". he whispered brushing his fingers over the top of my head.

What was he? Oh yeah.. This was Leon. He wouldn't just follow me upstairs naturally.. He'd wait till I told him it was okay..

"You can come upstairs to you know.." Alright.. No what are you going to say? "There's a pretty bad draft that comes through down here." I said with a shrug. That's good lie, like he won't figure that out. Stupid.

* * *

_Leon__:_

I followed her upstairs, my hand shaking as it brushed up the railing. What I could expect up there, I don't know. Anything could.. No.. I don't think so.. But what if? I dunno..

She walked ahead of me down the hall, her hair flowing wildly behind her. Again I felt the urge to want to touch it, but I didn't.

We reached her room, and she flipped on the lights, and my heart stopped.

It was a lot easier to picture nothing happening when I was here earlier, when it was dark. But now.. With her right here.. I tried not to think about anything as I walked to the bed, my legs feeling like jello under me.

She said nothing, disappearing into the small ajoining bathroom gracefully.

I dropped down onto the edge of the bed, looking at the ground as the door shut.

Get it together Kennedy.. After all it's Claire..


	27. Chapter 27

_Claire:_

I stared at myself in the mirror my hands trembling at my sides. I really tried not to think about Leon in my bed, but couldn't help it.. He was right there! And I was in here! Any right minded girl would be in there, tangled up in blankets and kissing every visible inch of skin on him. They wouldn't be hiding in the bathroom telling themselves everything that was wrong about this situation.

Yet here I was.

Why wasn't I just an average girl? Why didn't I just indulge a little and take whatever it was that Leon and I had as what it is? Whether it becomes about a one night stand or something more, why didn't I just accept it?

I leaned against the counter, shutting my eyes as my hair fell around my face.

It's because I wasn't an ordinary girl.. I was Claire Redfield.. Professional overthinker. Every aspect of my life was carefully calculated and I rarely acted upon impulse. Unless I had to. Like when Ranni was in danger, I just ran to her.. I only ever did anything on impulse if I had to, everything else was planned.

But why was I still trying so hard to keep to the plan now? Nothing had gone as planned from the beginning and yet here I was thinking about the plan. Thinking again! I should just.. No.. I shouldn't.

I know why I am like this.. It's because that is who I am. It's who I've always been.. This was how I was raised. Whether it was my parents or Chris influencing me, this is how I turned out.. An over thinker..

But obviously Leon didn't seem to mind, as he was an over thinker too. That's why we got along. Neither of us made a move until everything was thought out, anticipated, planned.. And look where that has gotten us.. It was definitely not a part of my plan, maybe it was a part of his.. Unlikely. Leon wouldn't plan on making me feel all these things I was feeling now. Or me asking him to stay.

I shook my head roughly, brushing my hair back.

Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen, whether Leon or I wanted it to. That was it. That was our lives. It had always been that way. And whatever happened when I stepped out of this bathroom, would happen because it was meant to.. Not because either of us over thinkers planned it.

* * *

_Leon:_

I turned to the bathroom door as it opened slowly, the light pouring over the floor. My throat clenched tightly shut as I saw her.

She was wearing something simple, as usual but something about it was so... I couldn't think of the word. I knew the word I wanted to say but it hardly seemed appropriate. I glanced over her short silk shorts and thought I felt my heart stop.

She shook her hair out with her hand as she walked toward the light switch. With a simple click, the room was dark with the exception of the light from the bathroom. It illuminated the room just enough that I could still see her walk back to the bed slowly. How convenient. I watched as she walked to the other side on the bed, smiling at me briefly before she sat down.

* * *

_Claire: _

I watched as he smiled at me over his shoulder before turning away and tugging his shirt over his head. This wasn't expected. I blushed as his shirt lifted up, revealing his long back. Then I was transfixed, watching this thin piece of fabric slip off his body.

In the dim light from the bathroom I could see each, perfect muscle, extending from his spine out to his shoulders. They contracted and released as he lifted his arms, jerking the shirt over his head quickly. I felt slightly faint and I didn't have time to look away before he turned around. I had to stiffle a gasp with my hand, passing it off as a cough.

It was more than I could have ever expected, even having already seen his chest before. It was just so different in this light.. So perfect and tempting. And without the jacket to cover his arms, they looked even bigger! I turned away, trying to to oggle him like another girl. He'd probably had so many women drooling over him, if he knew that I was at that point, he'd probably laugh.

I laid down on the bed, determined to not look back at him. If I did.. God only knows what would happen then. I curled up underneath the comforter, even though I was sweating. I just needed to.. Needed to not think about it. Then I won't be tempted to..

I shut my eyes, feeling him lay beside me just inches away. Then, silence. He didn't say anything, and I wasn't about to.

I tried to force myself asleep but couldn't.

Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? This is what I brought on isn't it? By asking him to spend the night. So why was I freaking myself out.

Probably because I was never closer to actually _sleeping _with him. I was within a few inches of that amazingly toned body I'd thought about for years. And now.. What was the point of all these nerves? And second guessing myself? Leon and I kissed, and we spent every day together for the past two weeks. I stayed at his house. Granted he slept on the couch when I was there, but essentially this was the same situation.

I turned over looking at him silently.

He was laying on his back, the light of the bathroom on his chest fully, revealing every cut. His eyes were on the ceiling before they turned to me.

I leaned on my arm for a second as we just stared each other silently.

I don't know why I had been so nervous.. This was Leon.. Chris said he cared about me a lot. I guess I can believe Chris for a while, until Leon proved me wrong.

I moved toward him, as his arm dropped open lazily, as if he were expecting this.. Oh well. I leaned against him, finding a comfortable spot between his muscular arm and his stone chest. And as I laid there, finally free of all my thoughts, I felt myself getting tired.

* * *

_Leon: _

How strange fate is.. How the roads we take in life bring us to where we are meant to be. Who would have thought my road would bring me to Claire Redfield? Me, Leon Kennedy, overflowing with burning lust, simply to lay beside her with my arm innocently wrapped around her.

Had it been any other woman this wouldn't be happening. The physical act would have been over with and I would have been dressed and out the door. Shallow yes but true..

Before Claire I would have never let myself become attached to someone, or let myself long for anything more than sex. But then again I did a lot of things before Claire. This was just one difference between now and then.

I leaned against the top of her head, taking in a long breath. Her soft strands brushed across my lips, inviting my fingers to roam through them again. But not now.. She was asleep.

I closed my eyes, as my arm tightened around her. She didn't seem to mind, and laid perfectly still, breathing in time with me. It seemed as if everything beyond this bed no longer existed. And as I lay there, breathing against her hair, I fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

_Claire: _

My eyes opened slowly, as I felt my body waking itself up. The room was dark, so I guess it was still night. I peered through the curtains, and heard the patter of rain against the glass. It was raining. I sighed deeply, now realizing something heavy was pressing down into my ribs. I glanced down beneath the blanket to see Leon's arm draped loosely over me. I blushed deeply.

I jumped as something brushed against the back of my neck. Glancing backwards I saw his face inches from my own, and his nose was buried in my hair and pressing against my neck. My heart fluttered with each of his breaths, that sent hot air all over my skin.

Should I get up? Probably.. That would be a good thing to do. Then again..

I laid back down, feeling his hand tighten against my stomach, pulling me back against him. Now there was nothing between us but our clothes.. And his body... I felt each ab pressing into my back, and that slight dip that went from his waist to his abdomen, and his legs were like long tree trunks, curling right against the bend in my knee. Actually, it was quite a comfortable position. No wonder I didn't wake up earlier, my body must have really been enjoying the proximety to his.

I put my head on the pillow, as I stared out the window silently. The steady drumming of the raindrops on the glass filled the air, coupled with Leon's soft breaths.

It was so peaceful.. I would have drifted back to sleep had I allowed myself to.

His chest pressed against my back as he sighed softly in my ear.

I turned over, rolling myself on my side so that I was facing him. I stared up at his sleeping face as I laid in his arm.

My heart was racing, just as it had been before, as it had a thousand times since he'd been back. I watched his eyelids quiver as he breathed out his nostrils.

He looked so at peace.. So vulnerable.. And yet he didn't have his weapons to protect him, his gun within reach on the nightstand.. And still he was calm.

For some reason last night I slept well too.. I hadn't slept that good in years.. I wonder if him being here had anything to do with it?

I mean when I stayed at his apartment I slept good, knowing he was right in the next room eased my mind. But now.. With him right here.. I slept more soundly than ever. I tried to think back on what I dreamed of, but couldn't remember anything. It must have been a good dream then, instead of the same repeatative nightmares I usually had.

I guess I better get up.. I could make him something to eat.. I think he'd appreciate that.

I lifted myself to a sitting position, watching his hand drop limply off of me onto the bed. I hurried to the bathroom, whipping my robe on over my shoulders and tying the sash around my waist. With a last glance at the slumbering Leon, I started downstairs.

* * *

_Leon: _

I jerked up from the bed, throwing myself up roughly. My brain screamed at me from inside my skull, protesting such a rude awakening. Placing my hand on my temple, I looked around the room slowly, it took me a minute to remember where I was. That's right.. Claire's.

I sighed softly, turning toward the window opposite of me.

Beyond the window, rain was falling in sheets, hitting the glass roughly in thumps, obviously it was storming.

I stretched my arms over my head for a moment, feeling each muscle and nerve come alive. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, looking down at my shirt that I had discarded last night.

Odd that Claire and I hadn't had sex last night.. The other women would have either seduced me into it the moment I stepped into the room, or ambushed me in the middle of the night with their wandering hands. Yet Claire did neither. The two of us just slept together innocently enjoying each other's company. Hm..

I took a wiff of the air, picking up the distinct aroma of coffee and ommlets, I guess she was down stairs.

Taking my shirt from off the floor, I pulled it on, still wondering how I managed to _not _have sex last night with Claire. With the way she looked and the way her body molded against mine... Very hard to believe that I restrained myself. After all, I was still a man.. And any normal man would have just.. But I didn't.

I walked out of the room slowly, dropping down each stair stiffly.

As I walked through the living room and into the kitchen I saw her.

It was like a picture out of the fifties; She was wearing a silk robe that matched her pajama's and was standing bare foot in front of the stove. Her hair was down, hanging in messy waves down the middle of her back. She turned to look at me smoothly, smirking as she clenched her cup of coffee.

"Hey". She muttered as I stood, transfixed.

What a strange sight.. Claire Redfield, cooking me breakfast.

"Hey". I whispered shoving my hands into my pockets. Usually this act would have been done post sex, by a girl friend or a persistant girl determined to make a good impression on me. But who would have thought it'd be Claire doing this?

I leaned against the counter, watching as she looked back down at her cooking.

I couldn't help but notice the way the light hit her breasts, making them look larger than normal. Quickly I looked away, not giving her the opportunity for her to catch me oggling her. I'd probably get a slap.. No.. Definetely get a slap.

I stared around the small kitchen silently, as the eggs popped in the frying pan.

Still... Such an odd situation for the two of us. When I said I wanted to run into her in a normal situation, I could have never guessed it would lead to this.

I looked back at her, watching as she blinked quickly, her blue eyes appearing and disappearing behind her lashes.

"There". She muttered, turning away and sliding the ommlet onto a plate. "There's yours". She said with a smile as she handed me the plate.

"Thanks". I whispered as she fished a fork out from the drawer. "You aren't eating"?

She shook her head with a smirk as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips. "I've already eaten.. You've been asleep for hours Mr. Kennedy". She laughed as I shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you up.. I figured you'd enjoy a good night's sleep for a change."

"I did. Thank you". I whispered following her as she walked out into the living room, perching herself on the arm of the couch.

I sat down next to her, as she drank slowly.

"You know what I was thinking"? She muttered as she lowered the cup. "Who would have thought that you and I, with everything we'd been through, would end up here"? She said with a smirk.

"I thought that too".

* * *

**Okay sorry about this guys but I have just recently learned that Claire (or an imposter of Claire,) was in the Resident evil 3 movie! What the hell?! I had no idea! And thats pretty hard to believe bc I am a total fan of Claire. But really. that chick looked nothing like her and had such an insignificant role that I didn't even think it WAS Claire. And plus didn't she die in the end or something?? God they are just messing up the whole francise aren't they? Its ridiculous.. **


	29. Chapter 29

_Leon: _

I took the fork from her, stabbing the omelet a little more roughly than intended. "Yeah.. It's something no one would have put a bet on.. Us being _normal." _I said as she chuckled, brushing her hair back.

"I kinda like it to be honest". She whispered looking off at the wall absentmindedly. "It's nice to see that there's a different side of you."

I nodded slowly, watching her raise the cup to her lip. Again I lost my train of thought. "Yeah.. Me too." I watched her turn toward me, smiling softly. "I'm glad it happened.. For what ever reason it did".

She grinned brightly, her eyes glittering. Same old Claire.. Though she was smiling I couldn't bring myself to do the same. Something was holding me back. Maybe it was the knowledge that this could all be over at any moment.. That I'd be getting a call from Hennigan saying that I'd have to leave on the first flight out.. And that would be a hard enough thing to to as is, so why let myself get too hopeful?

"So are you ever planning on going back to school"? I whispered in an attempt to change the subject. Or at least distract myself from thinking about darker things.

She finished her cup, placing it on the coffee table before stretching her arms out. "I'm not sure.. Thinking about what I could do.."

"Would you ever consider working with your brother? With the BSAA"? I said as she shrugged.

"He brought it up to me, when he was first getting the group together.. I just.. I don't know if I could do what he does.. Or what you do for that matter. Day in and day out." She muttered glumly as gaze faltered.

"Well I think you'd be great at it.. Whatever you decide to do".

"Thanks Leon". She whispered gazing down at her phone on the table. Taking it in her hand, she flipped it open, looking at the screen. She made an inaudible noise of frustration before shutting the phone. "I wish we knew everything already".

"We will soon". I muttered as she looked up at me.

"Yeah." She glanced at the window for a second with a sigh. "I hate when it rains".

I laughed as she turned toward me, sliding off of the arm onto the couch.

"It totally ruins the day." She said folding her hands on her lap.

"My day isn't totally killed". I whispered, brushing her hair from her eyes as she smiled up at me.

* * *

_Claire: _

We spent most of the day just watching TV or talking, but we didn't go outside. I hardly thought about Chris all day, until the rain started to let up, freeing us from the house.

We decided to go driving and then go to Leon's house.. Well.. The decision wasn't made to go to his house, but that was most likely where I was going to end up.. Home just seemed so lonely right now.

I climbed into the passenger seat, watching as Leon glided around to the other side. As we pulled out of the driveway, and the house faded from view, we fell into silence.

There really wasn't much for he and I to talk about.. We didn't really need words after all.. We could probably sit in utter silence for hours and just look at each other, and understand each others every thought. It was so strange..

I leaned back in the chair, shutting my eyes tightly.

The car was so smooth I barely felt as if I were even in a car.. My entire body melted into the seat and I felt myself falling asleep. I opened my eyes quickly, looking at Leon.

He looked as if he had just been watching me and turned away when I looked at him.. He was so odd sometimes. But then who could really complain? When someone who looked like Leon looked at you, you couldn't help but feel a little accomplished. He was so handsome after all.. And..

I shook my head, glancing out the window quickly.

More and more these thoughts passed through my head. And why not? We spent almost every moment together, it's hard to not think about someone when you're with them all the time.. And then it's not as if I wanted to be alone, so these thoughts were just something I was going to have to deal with.

I got an image in my mind briefly, of Leon standing in a tux beneath an alter. His eyes were turned up to the cross as his hands folded together in front. Then he looked toward me, smiling brightly, the smile reaching the corner of his eyes.

That was weird.

I looked back at Leon as he stared straight, his hand against his chin as he leaned his arm against the door.

He looked at me quickly, smirking sideways.

What if what Chris said was true? And I just wasn't giving it enough thought? Maybe... I should just say something already, get a definitive answer. How did he feel? What was he thinking? Why did he look at me the way he did? Maybe then I would be able to name that thing in his gaze.

I caught a glimpse of a street sign, and realized we were driving to his apartment. Looking back at Leon, I saw his expression harden.

"What is it"? I whispered as he shook his head.

"I'm not sure.. I just have this.. Feeling." He muttered darkly, his eyes searching the parking lot of the building carefully.

"What are you thinking"? I said as the rain began falling around us harder, making everything beyond this window nearly invisible.

He shook his head again as he pulled the car into a stall. "Stay here". He whispered looking at me sternly.

"Leon.. You can't be serious"? I muttered staring into his light eyes.

"Fine". he said after a moment. "But stay close to me.. Somethings not right". He threw open the door, looking around quickly as he glided out.

I jumped outside as well, the rain hitting my face roughly. It was so cold, like ice falling against my skin. I wrapped my arms around my front tightly as I moved around to stand beside Leon.

"Let's go". He said quickly, dropping his arm over my shoulder protectively.

We started walking toward the building slowly, Leon scanning everything around us carefully as he walked. We were within fifty feet of the door when I got the sensation that we were being followed. I leaned into his side, wrapping my arm around his waist tightly. "Leon". I whispered but it was drowned out by the howl of the wind swirling around us.

The figure behind us quickened it's pace, now walking a foot or so away, it was hard to tell because of all the rain.

Leon's hand tightened on my shoulder as he nodded slowly. "Get down". he muttered before swinging his arm over my head and back toward the figure. I ducked down, sliding on the slick concrete, watching Leon's closed fist fly toward the man behind us.

He was a hulking man, with large, broad shoulders. His arms were huge, I could already tell even though they were hidden by a thick leather jacket. From what I could make out of his face, he was wearing sun glasses and had dark, wavy hair.. Sun glasses? Who would?

I watched awestruck as the man lifted his hand, catching Leon's fist effortlessly. Leon swung his leg around, aiming a kick for the man's ribcage. The man avoided it, pushing Leon's arm away as if it were a twig. His other hand reached out, catching the side of Leon's head and pushing him backwards. Leon growled as he fell backward, catching himself just before his face smashed against the brick wall of the building.

I jumped to my feet, throwing my fist out toward the man's face as he ducked away. His hand pushed against my chest, shoving me back a few feet.

"You're going to regret that". Leon growled as he shoved the man's hand away, ducking under his huge arm and rolling across the ground.

I aimed another punch at the back of the man's head as Leon came to my side. The guy dodged it again.. What the hell was he up to? He wasn't fighting back, just dodging every hit. And he had an opportunity to punch Leon but didn't. And when he shoved me, it was like he wasn't even trying to hurt me. I ducked as his long arm came swinging over my head, catching Leon's collar tightly.

He spun Leon around, pressing his back against the building as I gaped up at the man.

"You think you can just mess with my sis and get away with it"? He growled deeply before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers and those of you who reviewed my more recent chapters! :) You're reviews are genuine and sweet and I was so happy to see them. Anyway!! Next chapter coming up!**


	30. Chapter 30

_Leon: _

Claire and I exchanged a look before she looked back at the man.

"Chris"? She snapped as he howled loudly, lifting his shades.

"Got ya". He muttered as he released my shirt. For a moment I felt like punching his face in, but decided against it.

"You idiot"! Claire exclaimed, embracing her brother tightly. The elder Redfield threw his arm around her loosely, giving me a nod as he did. "Had you scared didn't I Kennedy"? He smirked as I shook my head.

"You're lucky I wasn't armed." I muttered as Claire released him, slapping his wide chest roughly.

"Yeah you idiot! We could have killed you"!

"I sincerely doubt that sis". Chris muttered, ruffling her hair before extending his hand to me.

"I sure hope you do a better job protecting my sis that yourself". He said as I shook his hand.

"Yeah well she can do it all by herself." I muttered looking at Claire as she smiled.

"Why didn't you call you idiot? We've been worrying about you for days now". Claire said folding her arms tightly over her chest.

"Thought I'd surprise you". Chris said with a shrug as he looked from me to Claire.

"Well you certainly did." I muttered shoving my hands into my pockets. A chill ran up my spine under my soaked clothes. "Let's go have a beer." I said as Chris nodded.

"Yeah like that wasn't already your plan earlier". he said shooting Claire a look before looking back at me. I didn't know whether I should be offended or concerned. Chris wouldn't hesitate to kick the ass of a man whom he believed was trying to take advantage of his sister. Not that I would of course.

The three of us walked into the lobby of the building, under the suspicious gaze of the night manager. As we walked into the elevator, I realized how huge Chris really was.

He stood a few inches above me, and his shoulders were much wider. And his arms, were enormous, the product of what one could only assume was obsessive weight lifting. I looked at Claire as she started baraging him with questions.

"We'll talk upstairs". Chris said simply, silencing her immediately.

We continued up to my floor in silence Chris standing firmly between Claire and I. I didn't know if he was just being himself or if he really thought I was trying to seduce his sister when he arrived. Either way, I don't think I was gonna be able to be anywhere within breathing distance of Claire tonight. If he only knew I spent the last night at their house, actually probably better if he didn't.

We walked out onto the floor, as I clenched my keys in my hand.

Once inside, Claire and Chris went into the living room as I went to get the beers.

I stood in the kitchen, listening as Claire started hounding him.

"So what happened? What about Jill? And your partner? Is she okay"?

"Easy sis". Chris said leaning back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

I reached into my pocket, looking down at my phone as it started vibrating in my hand. Hennigan, not the best time I'm afraid.. I pressed ignore, watching as the phone fell silent.

Taking three beers in my hand, I walked out to the living room.

"Thanks Kennedy". Chris said taking the beer from my hand. Well at least he didn't hate me. I handed the other to Claire, watching as she met my eyes. Our silent signal. Best to not say anything, let her talk.

I leaned back on the coffee table, the beer hanging from my hand.

"Now talk Chris, is Jill alive"? Claire said looking at her brother strongly.

Chris took a sip from his beer before answering. "Yup".

Claire put her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening.. "Oh Chris.. That is so.."

"Yeah I know." He answered simply, trying to hide his smile. "She's gonna come visit pretty soon.. After she's.. Recovered". He muttered as Claire nodded excitedly.

"That's good". She smiled up at me for a moment before looking back at Chris. "I'm sorry if I'm hounding you about everything.. I just.. I didn't know anything and I was just wondering..That's probably the last thing you want to talk about right now".

"Damn right". Chris said folding his hands behind his head as he took a long gulp. "Now." he muttered folding his hands together as he looked from me to Claire.

Oh boy.. Interrogation time.. But I shouldn't be worried.. We didn't have sex, and I've been nothing but good to Claire..So what fault could he find in us spending time together?

"How's things here"? Chris muttered looking at Claire for a long time before his eyes turned on me.

"What do you mean by that"? Claire said sternly, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing." Chris said simply. "Just curious. When'd you get back Kennedy"?

"A few weeks ago". I answered as Claire watched me carefully. Her gaze was more unnerving than anything Chris had to say. It was like she was anticipating me screwing up.

"How long you gonna be here"? Chris said looking at me strongly as he drank from his beer.

"Not sure.. I haven't been assigned to anything just yet.. I'm on.. Vacation". I said as Claire nodded out of the corner of my eye.

"That sounds nice". Chris looked at his sister for a moment. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude.. But you know how it is right"? he said glancing back at me.

"You're not being rude at all.. I expect it from you. If I had a sister I'd be the same way." I said as Chris smirked.

"Well _I _can handle myself perfectly well.. So thank you Chris. But Leon has done nothing that you would frown at so I suggest you show him a little respect". Claire said glaring at her brother.

"Oh come on. Course I respect him.. He's obviously got you out of quite a few scrapes when I wasn't around."

Claire's eyes narrowed even further.

"Yes but she has helped me out quite a bit too." I interjected, smiling at Claire as she smirked.

"Yeah.. So let's just change the subject". She placed her beer next to me on the table before looking at Chris.

"Fine by me.. Or we can just have a few more drinks". He said lifting his beer into the air as Claire and I did the same.

That was interesting.. And I managed to get out of it relatively unscathed. .


	31. Chapter 31

_Leon: _

We drank well into the night, managing to keep the conversation relatively light. But every now and then Chris would mention something that happened in Africa which reminded us that this fight was still not yet over.

By two, Chris made the decision that he and Claire needed to go home. I walked with them out to Chris' jeep, catching the looks Claire kept giving me when her brother wasn't looking. I smiled at her as we stood next to the car as Chris' leaned against the door.

"Well if you haven't already been over the house, you should come over". Chris said giving his sister a look as he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

Oh Chris if you only knew. I looked at Claire who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Though she hid it well, from Chris anyway.

"That sounds great. Are you good to drive"?

"Oh yeah". Chris said nonchalantly as he pulled his keys from his pockets. "I've got a way higher tolerance than most people, we'll be fine". He muttered climbing into the driver's seat as Claire smiled at me.

"See ya". She whispered, stepping toward me quickly. She leaned up, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck. For a moment I panicked, but her voice in my ear settled me down. "I'll see you soon". She said, her lips brushing across my ear briefly before she floated toward she jeep, hopping into the passenger seat.

I watched the two drive away, feeling my heart slow back to normal.

At least Chris seemed to like me, I couldn't imagine what it was like for the guys Claire dated that Chris hated. I shiver went up my spine as I turned away, picturing Chris in a mafia sort of situation, dropping the body of one of Claire's prior dates over the side of a bridge. Yeah.. That definitely seemed like something he would do.

* * *

_Claire: _

I leaned my head out the window, letting the cool air hit my face. Who knew so much stress could come out of something as simple as Leon and Chris being in the same room.

I mean.. It's not as if I were lying when I said Leon and I weren't together.. Because technically we weren't.. But he and I had kissed, and shared a bed, and spent countless hours together.. That would have surely pissed Chris off to no end.

"So." Chris muttered as he drummed his fingers on the wheel.

"What"? I said looking across at him. "If you're going to ask me if I'm sleeping with him, I'll gladly tell you the truth. I'm not".

Chris snickered softly, shaking his head. "I wasn't going to go _that _far, Claire. Trust me the last thing I wanna know about is my sister's sex life".

"Then what's with all the prodding? Did you think he was going to be intimadated by you? Obviously not. He's fought _way_scarier things that you Chris Redfield." I said folding my arms over my chest. I don't understand why I was so irritable tonight. I should be happy that Chris was home. And I was.. But I was defending Leon, which seemed like the right thing to do. Chris did always like to bully guys I was seeing, and Leon was obviously no different.

"Yeah. I'm aware of that.. I was just asking you know? I have that right. Besides I like Kennedy".

That reminded me.. "What did you mean when you said that Leon cares about me a lot"? I whispered as Chris looked at me, his brows pulling together.

"Don't be so slow sis.. I meant just what I said. The guy cares for you a lot". He said shaking his head.

"Well how can you know? You barely know him"! I said brushing my fingers through my hair. I could feel myself blushing and couldn't figure out why.. Leon was obviously no where near me, so why would I blush?

"I can tell." Chris said slowly, his eyes narrowing. "It's just a thing.. I can sense it.. Look at the guy."

"Um. I have.. Remember I knew him way longer than you". I said pushing my fingers through my hair again. Stop blushing.. Stop it.. Don't be such a girl! I told myself silently, if only it was working.

"Well I'm just saying. You don't have to believe me.. But I _know". _Chris said finally before falling silent. There was no more mention of Leon as we went into the house and off to our respective bedrooms.

* * *

_Leon: _

For almost a full day I didn't hear anything from Claire, and part of me wondered what she and Chris talked about on the drive home.

I stood in the kitchen, just staring at the wall. It was five already and still nothing. I checked my phone again, before placing it back on the counter.

This was getting to be very irritating.. I wish she would just call already.

I jumped as the phone started ringing, Claire's name in the caller id. Right on time. I smiled as I picked it up, flipping it open and pressing it to my ear.

"Hello"?

"Leon"? Chris said sharply. Oh here it goes. "You want to come by the house tonight. We're going to be having people over and I think you should come."

I listened silently. He was leaving something out, like perhaps 'Oh yeah and my sister told me about how you groped her in my kitchen and have had her over your house almost every night.. So um. I wanna stretch you out in the back of the house..'

"Alright". I muttered as my fingers drummed on the counter top.

"Good. Be here in a bit". Chris said before hanging up.

The phone went dead, as did the rest of the apartment.

I carefully shut the phone, only to find my hand trembling.

Was I nervous? Well obviously.. What could I say? 'I've been seeing your sister knowing well that I might just be called to work and be forced to leave her. But I kinda made a half ass profession of love by saying that I would stay if she asked me to. And not to mention the fact that I've been contemplating having sex with her at nearly every opportunity. But not out of disrespct of course because...' Because what? What would be a good enough thing for me to say to avoid getting punched by the elder Redfield. If I was going to say I'd thought about Claire in such a way what would follow it? 'Because I love her.' Did I love her? Am I capable of LOVE? Certainly for Claire I could picture myself loving her, but as to whether or not she felt the same is a different story.

But then again she said she wanted me to stay.. She said it as if she _needed _me. Which seems so stupid, because why on earth would Claire need me?

She was strong and independent, resourceful and witty, intelligentand empathetic, loving and nurturing.. And I was... Well let's put it this way; if some people came with baggage in tow, I was not that person, I was the one with a freight ship full of baggage.

I sighed heavily, shutting my eyes tightly.

Well there wouldn't be any getting out of it. I already said I was going to come. So I guess I'd have to think of an answer to give him on the way there.. I walked into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me as I attempted to get ready.


	32. Chapter 32

_Claire: _

"I called Kennedy". Chris said tossing my phone to me as he passed the door of my bedroom.

"What-" I gaped catching the phone as he smirked. "What'd you do that for"? I demanded, walking quickly out into the hall.

"I thought he should come over". He said with a shrug.

"Chris if you're planning anything I swear to God-"

"I'm not.. Besides the last thing I care about is confronting Kennedy".

"I find that terribly hard to believe". I said crossing my arms. "You always have an agenda".

"Come on Claire. I'm not gonna embarass you". He said smugly as I shook my head.

"No more than you already have". I hissed as he laughed.

"Why stress out Claire? Remember the two of you aren't _together". _He muttered before gliding into his room.

Damn Chris.. Annoying older brothers! Treating me like a damn child! Did he think I was still in high school? That he still had to investigate and interrogate my dates? Can't he give me enough credit to realize on my own that Leon was a good guy? Besides I knew Leon for so much longer than him!

"Ugh"! I said throwing up my arms as I hurried back into my room. "You're impossible Chris"! I yelled to the empty air as I walked toward my closet.

Well, there wouldn't be any time to think about it now. Chris' friends would be coming soon and aparantly so would Leon.. Besides if Chris ever did anything Leon was more than capable of handling it himself.

I looked over my closet silently, mentally comparing different outfits to each other.

I needed something comfortable, because tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

_Leon: _

I couldn't seem to shake off the nerves as I walked stiffly toward the car. Part of me contemplated just skipping out on the party but that wouldn't do any good. Chris would be upset and no doubt Claire would be also. And besides, this wasn't like the Raccoon City incident. By all logic, that was a far scarier situation. But maybe I was nervous because this was a _normal _situation and I wasn't a _normal _guy.

I never met parents or family members, or rarely even got into meeting the close friends. Relationships to me only consisted of two people, you and the other person. And the rest of the relationships in your lives came secondary.. But that's probably why the relationships never got to that serious of a level. Not like what was happening now.

I sat down in the seat, my hands shakily resting on the wheel.

Still, what was I going to say if he asked?

I still didn't know if I was in love with Claire.. So that was out.. I could say that.. That I cared for her.. Cared for her a lot, and wanted her to be happy. Cheesy as that would sound it was the truth.. And I'm sure Chris would believe me if I said that..

And then when it came to the sex question, better to just avoid answering that as much as possible. Because no answer would be the right one.

I started the car and drove slowly out the driveway onto the street.

Within a few minutes I was at the road to Claire's house, stopped dead in my tracks.

Alright... I guess I'd have to do this. I can have a few beers, avoid most of the activity and stay in a relatively secluded corner of the house, and evade Chris as much as humanly possible. No.. I shook my head, starting the car again and heading up the street.

This really was nothing, and my mind was just overthinking it.

I could handle this.. This was nothing. This was nothing.. I kept telling myself that as I reached the house, parking my car next to several others in front of the house. As I got out of the driver's seat and started walking I spotted Claire standing by the door.

She was wearing a black leather jacket over a pink top, and slim black jeans. Her hair was tied back in the damn ponytail, but she still looked beautiful as ever. She strode to me quickly, grinning brightly up at me.

"Hey". She whispered hugging me tightly as I looked up toward the house.

"So what's it look like in there"? I said dryly as she smirked, her hand closed over mine.

"Just some of Chris' childhood friends. And some of the ones from work.. A fairly easy going crowd. They won't even notice you". She said casually as she stared up at me.

"Even if I come in with you?" I said shoving my other hand into my pocket as she shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm practically invisible here anyway." She whispered weaving her fingers in mine. "It'll be fine. I'll watch your back." She said pulling me along behind her as she started walking toward the house.

Taking a long breath, I followed, watching as the opened the front door to reveal the small house full of strange faces.

* * *

_Claire: _

I weaved through the crowd, keeping a firm hold on Leon's hand as I walked. There were a few glances from a couple of the people we passed, but we remained relatively invisible. I can only imagine what this would have looked like to some of the friends who hadn't seen me in a while. And conclusions would no doubt be drawn about the strange guy walking stiffly behind me.

We passed into the kitchen as I released his hand slowly.

It was the only place that was pretty much empty, as everything from the front door was people.

I leaned against the counter as Leon folded his arms over his chest.

I watched as his eyes searched around him cautiously, falling on each of the faces of the people closest to us. "Do you want something to drink"? I said as he turned to me slowly, smiling weakly.

"Maybe not right now. Thanks though". He shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he leaned back on the counter crossing his ankles.

"Isn't something you're used to"? I said as he nodded slowly.

"I've been to one public function in D.C and that was enough for me.. Too many uppity people there, I didn't like it."

"Well there's no uppity people here.. Just childhood friends of a small city."

"Yeah.. That might be more intimidating.. At least in the banquet halls there's always a place to escape to. Here, not so much". He joked as I smiled.

"You'll be fine.. Besides, none of these people have sprouted any extra limbs." I said as his smile grew.

"None that we can see anyway". He said sarcastically as I laughed.

"Do you want to go out on the porch"? I said as one of Chris' friends brushed past me, reaching into the fridge.

He nodded quickly, reaching out around the man's back. His fingers curled around my hand, tugging me along behind him as he walked.

We walked through our small dining room to the sliding door. As I opened the door, the overhead light flickered on, casting it's ghoulish light over the porch and small backyard facing the hills.

Leon's hand dropped away as he stopped, leaning against the railing. "Much better out here". He noted softly as he folded his arms again.

I looked around the empty space, breathing in the smell of Jasmine from the neighbor's garden on the otherside of the fence. "Yes. Much better."

The sounds of the party inside were confined by the thick walls of the house, leaving the air out here silent. Somewhere in the distance I heard a dog barking loudly.

I walked toward Leon, leaning against the railing next to him as I stared up at the moon. I saw him shifting beside me, leaning on his hands and facing the same way as me. "It's nice out here". He said softly as I nodded.

"Better than your lonely apartment right"? I said looking up at him as he met my eyes.

"Considerably".

I smiled, leaning my head against his shoulder as we fell silent.

His fingers weaved between mine as his thumb stroked the side of my hand. The silence went on forever and I could feel myself falling into that comfortable place I always went to when I was with Leon. It took me a moment to realize that the door had opened and someone was walking toward us.

I jumped as a pair of hands fell onto my shoulders as Leon stepped away.

"Hey". Came a woman's voice behind my ear. I had no idea who this could be, and as I turned around I gasped.

"Jill"! I said as she grinned widely, her arms opening up as I hugged her.

Leon was standing a few feet away, smiling down at us silently.

"How are you"? I whispered remembering what Chris had said about her needing to recover. I stepped back, looking over her face carefully.

"I'm fine. Thanks to your brother". She said softly, brushing her hair back.

I gaped at her long blonde hair that hung down over her shoulders. It was a total change from the short dark hair I'd known her for. Right now she looked like an utter Barbie doll, I'm sure Chris enjoyed seeing her like this. Speak of the devil.

He strode out of the door behind her, his short hair spiked up with what I assumed was a pound of gel. No doubt in an effort to impress Jill.

"Chris said you weren't coming for a while."

"Yeah well we came back together.. He was actually at my house before he went out to find you two." She said just now looking at Leon, smiling softly up at him.

"Oh is that so"? I smirked looking at Chris as he shrugged. And he was accusing me and Leon of doing something innappropirate.. Hah. He was probably trying to do the same with Jill.

"Kennedy you wanna go talk"? Chris said suddenly as Leon nodded. I watched as the two men walked off the porch, Chris hopping over the fence in the direction of the hills.

"Oh that... Idiot". I growled as Jill laughed.

"Sorry Claire.. He asked if I could be a distraction." she said folding her arms. "Same old Chris right"? She laughed as I shook my head, watching Leon hop over the fence effortlessly.

"Yeah.. Same old Chris"..


	33. Chapter 33

_Leon: _

I hopped over the fence, trying to keep pace with Chris as he walked ahead of me.

Oh well. Here it goes.. He's gonna try and kill me where there wouldn't be any witnesses..

Well he could try anyway. It shouldn't be too hard for me to defend myself. After all, Chris may be big but he wasn't impossible to defeat. And he was still human. No parasite controlling his body or extra appendages sprouting out to cut me down.

I looked up to see where it was we were going. It was a small thicket of trees about sixty feet from the house.. Still a good enough distance to run back if he tried anything.

"So." Chris said softly as he stopped, turning to face me smoothly.

"What is it you wanted to say"? I said looking straight into his eyes. Better have an answer ready for him..

"I just wanted to say thanks".

That was unexpected. I watched him sit down on a rock, his hands folding together in a little steeple.

I sat down opposite of him, balancing my weight on a particularly uneven boulder.

There was more he wanted to say. I could tell.. His face was far easier to read than Claire's. And you could see every thought in his eyes or in the crease that formed between his brows.

"It's just.. You've always been around to help my sister out when I couldn't. And it's.. I really do appreciate it."

"Of course". I whispered as he looked away.

"Why do you think that is"? He said glancing back at me.

"Think what is? That I've always been able to help her out"? I muttered as he nodded. I took a long breath, looking past Chris' spikey dark hair into the trees. "I always thought it happened by chance.. That Claire and I found each other in Raccoon City because we were the only survivors.. But.. It just seems that like.. Things always seem to happen, and we're usually in the middle of it.. Like what happened at Harvardville, I was there on assignment.. I could have never guessed she'd be there to."

"Maybe the two of you are attracted to trouble". Chris said carefully, looking over the tops of his fingers at me. "Seems odd though".

"But aren't we all drawn to trouble? You and Jill, Claire and I, we always seem to be right in the middle of it.. Seems a little more than chance".

"That is true.." Chris muttered glancing at one of his knuckles. They were scarred and rough just like mine were, which was to be expected, as we led almost the same lives. "So you believe that there is more to it than chance? That the two of you met"?

My throat went dry. I shrugged as that seemed to be the perfect thing to do. I didn't have an answer and shrugging showed that. "I dunno.. Up until now I've considered it. But most of the time I just came back to it being a matter of chance. Then when we ran into each other.. In a normal situation, without any logical reason for either of us to have met up again.. I just don't know anymore.. If her and I were only supposed to meet in the middle of a disaster, than why on earth would we run into each other at a supermarket of all places?"

Chris snickered as he looked at me. "Is that how it happened"?

"She stalked me out to the parking lot". I said as Chris burst out laughing.

"Seems like her." He muttered as he regained his composure.

"Yeah". I smiled.

Chris looked at me for a moment, cracking his knuckle against his palm. "Well whatever reason this happened.. It's probably a good thing. It's like I told her, you're one guy I can count on that cares about her about as much as I do".

I was dumbstruck, and stared at him blankly. How could he? Why would he say something like that? I watched as he stared at me silently, expecting an answer.

"I do. I care about her.. A lot.. She's one person... She's someone that I would never want to ever abandon.. And I will be around as long as she needs me".

Silence. Chris stared at me as I stared at him.

"I certainly hope so." Chris said standing up as I did the same. "At this point.. I dunno how she'd act if you left". He whispered as he started walking away toward the house.

I followed silently, my body numb and my mind blank..

There was nothing I could say, and I still couldn't think of anything when we reached the house. Claire watched me from the porch, smiling softly as the wind blew across her face.

* * *

_Claire: _

He seemed relatively unharmed, but his smile let me know that more had gone on. It wasn't totally strong, just the usual one he plastered on when he was thinking and trying to distract me.

He hopped over the fence behind Chris and walked up onto the porch silently.

"See.. Nothing happened". Chris said smugly as he brushed past me.

"You're such a nuisance." I muttered as Leon walked up to me, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Jill and Chris walked back into the house, appearing a few minutes later with a plate full of meat and a cooler of beer dragged along behind. I watched the two of them disappear into our small back yard, setting up chairs and the hibachi in the center. Other's from the party began trickling out, and Leon and I found shelter at the far corner of the porch.

He looked down at me intensely, his fingers drumming down on the railing.

I tried not to think too much about what Chris might have said to him when they walked off, but I couldn't stop myself.

What if Chris said something to him like he'd said to me? Or what if he went and told Leon that he thinks I'm falling in love with him? That would be such an annoying thing to do, yet so Chris.. I feel like I'm back in high school again.

I turned toward Chris and Jill as they started up the hibachi, the flames climbing high into the air as Chris fumbled with the grill rack. Jill was giggling softly, her long hair fluttering in the breeze as her eyes laid on Chris' face. They seemed so happy, even though they had been through so much. And their most recent ordeal was so terrible, how could they be laughing and acting like nothing had happened.

Jill laughed, brushing her fingers over my brother's shoulder as he looked at her quickly.

That look.. I'd seen it many times. When he was around Jill or even talking about her. It was completely filled with adoration and love that had never been spoken to anyone. Not even me. He never admitted to being in love with Jill, but it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that he was. And she seemed to care for him too, even with all his annoying quirks.

"They seem so normal eh"? Leon muttered in my ear as I turned back to look at him.

"You know Kennedy, sometimes I think you're psychic". I said as he smirked.

"Not quite. Theres some things that I don't know.. And probably never will.. I am just great at guessing what people are thinking." He shrugged his shoulders back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well then you are a man of many talents". I said as Chris whistled to us. I watched as he raised his hand, waving us toward him as he sat down on the chair beside Jill.

"King Chris beckons us". I muttered as Leon chuckled.

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting should we? Being as this is his _castle"._

"Well since I spend most of my time here, I would think this is my castle." I said walking across the porch and down the steps as Leon followed close behind.

* * *

_Leon: _

We walked out to the small circle of chairs around the hibachi, finding our seats on the far side of the fire. Claire sat down next to me, curling her feet up on the chair as she looked over the fire at Jill.

She was obviously a beautiful woman, but in a way that Angela was.. No. That was just because of the hair color.. Jill seemed to have an intensity in her eyes, like some kind of creature was inside, fighting to break free. And when she looked at you, you felt that creature's strength. She raised her hand, brushing her hair behind her ear as she glanced at Chris.

Chris was in the middle of flipping a burger on the grill top, but immediately looked up when her eyes fell on him. He looked over at her sideways, smiling softly at her. That was a side I would not have expected to see from Chris. Considering how intimidating he was. But Jill seemed to have a strange effect on him, something that only the people who really knew them well would have been able to see. The other people around us hadn't even noticed, or felt the electricity that went between them when they looked at each other.

I looked up as Claire placed a beer in my hand, smiling warmly up at me.

Conversations broke out around us as several people asked Chris about what had happened in Africa.

After a moment's pause, Chris went into telling his story. Though leaving out a few important details. I wonder why.. Maybe because he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere, or because these people weren't the trained members of the BSAA.. They were just childhood friends.

I heard Claire let out a long sigh, and glanced over at her.

The fire was illuminating her features and causing shadows to dance from one side of her face to the other. Her deep blue eyes were turned up to the sky blankly, and she brushed her fingers up through her hair.

I felt something burning the side of my face, and turned toward the source.

Chris was sitting across the small circle, staring at me intently, his fist clenched on his thigh. After a second he looked away, turning to Jill as she started talking.

How I managed to get onto Chris' good side I would never know.. Once again I felt pity for the guys that Chris _didn't _like.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, and especially to my consistant reviewers :) Much appreciated!! LOL **

**Im glad you're liking my EXTREMELY long-short story.. LOL **

**Next Chapter already!!! **

**ANU**


	34. Chapter 34

_

* * *

_

Claire:

Thank god the party was winding down. I was getting so irriated with Chris' obnoxious friends and their loud conversations. But it was almost over. More than half of them had left already, and the other half was dwindling away. Soon it was only Chris, Jill, Leon and I sitting around the fire.

"Well that was good". Jill said, brushing her hair back again as she looked at Chris.

"Yup". He said with a nod as he laid his arm over the back of her chair.

Leon nodded as he rose to his feet. "Should we clean up"? He whispered looking from me to Chris.

"Yeah". Chris said, his voice trailing off.

"Alright". Jill glided to her feet, collecting bottles in her hands. "Kennedy can you grab the cooler for me"? She said looking up at Leon".

Leon nodded, leaning forward and taking the cooler up in his hand. He balanced it on his shoulder, glancing briefly at me before following Jill into the house.

Chris was looking at me silently, wearing a smirk on his smug face.

"What"? I said as he shrugged innocently.

"Nothing".

I rose slowly to my feet, watching as he did the same. "You're weird". I said as he smirked again.

"Not as weird as you sis". He whispered as he covered the hibachi and shook his head. "Go to em if you want". he said before falling silent.

* * *

_Leon: _

After everything was cleaned and put away, Chris offered to drive Jill home. And as Claire guessed, they probably wouldn't be back.

She and I sat in the living room, my arm wrapped tightly around her for the first time all night. Finally things felt normal.. As normal as things have been in the past few days.

"Are you tired"? She said glancing back at me as I nodded.

I hadn't felt tired before she mentioned it, but now.. I could barely keep my eyes open. I nodded sharply.

"Come on". She whispered, rising to her feet and taking my hand in hers.

"I can wait til Chris gets back". I said as she shook her head.

"Knowing him he won't be.." she glanced up at me as we stopped at the door. "I'll be fine".

We walked out to my car, which was now the only one in front of the house.

I looked down at her silently as she blinked.

"Night". She muttered, leaning up to meet my lips as I curled my fingers around the back of her head. Her hands fell on my chest as she leaned against me. I wonder what Chris would think if he drove back at the this exact moment.

She leaned back, folding her hands behind her as she smiled.

"Goodnight." I whispered, kissing her forehead before sliding into the seat and driving away.

I reached the end of the driveway before I looked back to see she was gone. Part of me wanted to go back, but it just wasn't the right time. I turned away and kept going, driving in a haze until I got home.

* * *

_Leon:_

After the party Claire and I saw each other about as often as we did before, with one exception, Chris was our chaperone. But that was fine, because everytime Jill came around, he completely forgot the two of us even existed.

It was a few days after the party when I got a call I hadn't been expecting.

I walked into the kitchen after my morning run, to find I had a voicemail on my phone. As I checked the caller I.D I felt my heart sink. Hennigan.

I brought the phone to my ear, staring at the wall.

The message wasn't long, mostly just her checking up on me. But there was something in her voice, like there was she was trying to say but couldn't bring herself to. And just as I was about to delete the message, the phone rang.

Claire.

I switched to Claire's number, pausing for a moment. "Hello". I said finally.

"Hey Leon." She said brightly as I closed my eyes. "What are you doing"?

"Nothing". I said simply as I pressed my fingers against my forehead. What was it that Hennigan didn't want to say? Was it something important? No doubt. But what could it be?

"Do you want to come over here? Jill's going to be coming too and Chris wanted to take us out to dinner".

"Alright". I whispered as I opened my eyes, looking around the room.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye". She said before hanging up.

It took me a moment to realize that she was no longer on the phone. Slowly I shut my phone, sliding it into my pocket numbly.

Something was wrong.. I just. I knew.. There was more to Hennigan's call than just checking in, it was almost like... Like she was preparing me for something.. An assignment perhaps? Was she just calling to see what state I was in before telling me I was going to be sent off on another mission? Yeah. That seemed like the most logical reason for her calling.

I walked into my bedroom, pulling my shirt slowly over my head as I glanced around me. Hurrying toward the closet, I pulled out some random shirt, throwing it on smoothly. Turning away I took my keys in my hand and headed for the door. I tried to stop myself from thinking about all the things Hennigan hadn't said, but I couldn't.. Something in my mind kept nagging at me that this might somehow change things for me.. In some way.

* * *

**And the plot thickens.. OOOOHhh.. LOL anyway thank you reviewers and hope you enjoyed this story. Next chapter coming soon. :)**

**Anu**


	35. Chapter 35

_Leon: _

I arrived at Claire's house a short time later, and was greeted by Jill and Chris as they stood on the front porch. As I pulled slowly up the driveway, I killed the lights and watched the exchange between them.

Chris had his chest thrown out - as he must have always done when Jill was around- and Jill was standing in front of him, her arms folded. The two smiled at one another, as Jill said something that I couldn't quite make out. Chris chuckled softly, his hand brushing up Jill's arm as she melted into him. For a second I expected them to kiss, but they didn't. Just continued gazing at each other until they realized I was there.

"Kennedy". Chris said snapping his hand back sharply and hiding it behind his head. "Claire's almost ready and then we can go." He said looking at Jill quickly as she nodded.

"Okay." I stopped at the bottom of the steps, as Jill looked at me silently.

Her eyes flashed across my face for a moment before she looked away. Strange.. I wonder if that was a habit of hers.. Or if she just thought I was really odd.. Chris didn't seem to notice.

I saw the door open behind them, and the wind was knocked out of me.

Claire stood there in a knee length light green dress with her hair tied back loosely on her neck. She smiled at me widely as she brushed past Chris. "You're here". she breathed before glancing back at Chris, who'd been staring silently at us. "Let's go then". She grinned as Chris looked down at Jill with a nod.

"Let's take your car Leon.. If you don't mind driving of course". He said looking at me as I shook my head.

"Not at all." I turned back to the car as Claire hurried to my side. Behind I could hear Chris' loud footsteps, and Jill's light, graceful ones. I walked to the passenger door, holding it open as Claire grinned. She held her hand out to Chris as he scoffed.

"I ain't riding in the back"! He barked as Jill giggled.

"Yeah you are.. The front is mine". She smirked, looking from me to Chris.

"Come on.. Just do it Chris". Jill said pressing her hand against his wide bichep.

I watched as he looked down at her, his expression softening before he relented.

Carefully he walked forward, hunching over as he climbed into the back seat. Jill followed closely behind, holding down her short blue dress as she slid into place.

"Claire". I whispered leaning against the door as she smiled up at me.

I watched her settle into the seat before I shut the door and walked to the driver's side. "So where is this place"? I said, starting the engine quickly.

"Just follow my directions explicitly." Chris said stretching his arms over his head as he leaned back. For a second I saw Jill's thought process as her eyes danced over his wide chest. But she must have decided against whatever she was thinking about doing and instead sat perfectly still.

I sped out of the driveway as the car fell silent, everyone staring out the windows. I glanced at Claire, who turned toward me at that same moment, smiling warmly. "Do you have any idea where this place is"? I whispered as she shrugged.

"No. Remember I said Chris planned it."

I nodded, glancing into the rear view mirror.

"Take the freeway". he muttered, brushing his fingers through his hair.

I turned onto the freeway, watching as our car, blended in with the sea of red and yellow lights. I flicked on the radio and let some random song fill the small car. No one really spoke, though I did hear muffled conversations from the back seat. And every now and then I'd look back at catch either Jill or Chris staring at me. I looked at Claire who was the only one who seemed completely comfortable. She leaned against the center console so that we were nearly touching.. Chris couldn't have liked that very much.. Maybe that was the reason for all the looks.

"Get off at the next exit". Chris said suddenly, his head snapping up from against the seat.

I turned quickly into the next lane, just making it onto the exit before it ended. As we drove down into a smaller road, the scenery became more and more sparce.

"Where is this place Chris"? Claire said turning in her seat to face her brother.

"Chill out.. We'll be fine". he said dropping his hand lazily on Jill's shoulder. Her stoic expression broke for a moment as she grinned up at him.

I continued driving until the houses and plots of land became few and far apart. Suddenly Chris muttered in my ear. "Turn right on this next street." I did, and the road curved up into the trees.

"Chris". Claire said wearily as she looked at me.

For a few moments we saw nothing, but then the trees broke to reveal a huge lake side country club, made entirely of white stone. All three of us -Jill, Claire and myself- made a collected 'Woah.' Chris was smirking in the back seat the entire time.

I stopped in front of the club house as we all filed out. I stared up at the ceiling of the covered driveway, to find a huge crystal chandelier. "This looks expensive Redfield". I muttered as Chris straightened up, stretching his arm out.

"Don't worry about it Kennedy". he said as he took Jill's hand, gently helping her from the back seat.

"Really Chris.. It is". She said looking around slowly as he clenched her hand.

"Come on, I'm actually treating, so you guys try and enjoy yourselves". Chris said as Claire nodded.

"I think we should.. He _rarely _treats for anything". she smirked at him as Jill nodded quickly.

"Let's go". Chris said striding ahead of us as we followed.

We walked into the large dining area, amazed at how such an exquisite place could exist in the middle of no where. Chris walked ahead of us, passing effortlessly through the crowd toward the wall of glass window's and doors. He pushed open the doors, holding it as Jill, Claire and I trickled by.

There was a huge deck overlooking the lake with several tables lit by candle light.. It was one of the most elaborate set ups I'd seen in a long time. "Nice". I whispered as Chris led us toward a table near the railing.

Claire and I sat on one side, as Jill and Chris sat on the other. No sooner did we touch the cushion, did a waiter appear. Chris ordered for us, and the man disappeared just as quickly as he arrived.

"This is really nice Chris.. Did you have a change of heart in Africa"? Claire teased as Jill looked at him silently.

"Not so much". He whispered, looking at her too.

I was reminded of something he had said during his first night back..

'With everything that happens.. It really.. Puts things into perspective.. When I saw Jill.. I knew I had to make it out of there and save her.. Then maybe I would feel right again'.

That seemed like very honest and genuine words for the elder Redfield. He'd never really been the type to make an effort for anything other than his job, with the exception of Jill. So maybe this dinner had less to do with us and more to do with impressing Jill.

I looked at her silently as she stared down, brushing her hair behind her ear.

If she had been under Wesker's control while in Africa, you wouldn't have known it. She seemed perfectly well but as was the case with all of us, you knew something had happened, it was written in her eyes.

Did I look like that to people to? Someone who's lost and confused yet still trying to function, to act as if the horrible things had never even occurred? Yeah.. Her and I were alike. Only Claire and Chris seemed truly normal.. They were able to bounce back from all the terrible events. And though they weren't fully recovered, they were closer to being normal than Jill or I would ever be.

I looked down at Claire as she smiled, folding her hands together on the table. Again I heard Chris' words about 'Putting things into perspective'. And though I wanted to be able to do something about it, I knew something would inevitably tear this entire peaceful little family apart. Something always did..


	36. Chapter 36

_Claire: _

Oh Chris.. You're motives are so transparent. We both know that all this is just for Jill.. More so now that she's actually alive. I stared at my brother for a moment just before our food arrived.

We all ate in silence and I knew Leon was thinking the same thing as me. I looked up at him as he nodded in their direction. I winked as he smirked, flipping his hair back from his eyes.

A band was setting up at the far side of the deck, and soon they were playing softly. As I put my fork down and leaned back in the chair, I looked back at them. Part of me had the urge to dance, and apparantly so did the other people, because they were gathering in front of the band to waltz.

"This is really nice Chris". Jill whispered as I turned back toward them.

I glanced at Leon who looked of course bored. Why wouldn't he be? We were trapped on a date with Jill and Chris. Used only as an excuse because my brother didn't have enough guts to ask her out himself. I mean really, after all they'd been though? God.. He was so slow sometimes.

"Do you want to go dance"? I said as Leon looked back at me, his hand against his chin.

"What"? He whispered as Chris smirked.

"Dance.. You've danced before haven't you"? Chris interjected as Leon straightened up.

"Not.. Often enough".. he said slowly as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on". I grabbed his hand tightly, hauling him up out of his seat and walking quickly away. "It'll be fine.." I grinned back at him as he shrugged, giving me a half smile.

* * *

_Leon: _

I followed her out to the imprompto dancefloor, feeling my heart racing.

I had never danced before.. I mean not since my prom, which was ages ago and that was a disaster. This would certainly be up there with one of the most embarassing moments of my life.

I stared down at her as she turned around, smiling up at me brightly.

"I figured I'd give them some privacy.. I can't dance at all either". She laughed as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God". I whispered stealing a glance back at Chris and Jill, did they move closer together?

"Put your hand on my waist". She said as I obeyed, dropping my hand onto her waist. I could feel her smooth skin as the dress was backless, and I could feel myself starting to blush.

Her hand found mine, as her other hand fell onto my shoulder. Slowly we began to twist and sway, trying desperately to keep in time with the beat. I imagine people would look at us like two recently born deer, wobbling back and forth, but no one seemed to notice. Carefully I pulled her against me, letting my mind lose itself in the rhythm.

One. Two. Three.. Turn.. An easy enough pattern. Should I try something fancy? Like dip her? No. Probably not. Better to not risk giving her a concussion.. Keep it simple Kennedy.

She leaned against me, her forehead against my neck as we spun together. I could taste her perfume and her hair tickled the very sensitive spot on my neck that I rarely allowed anyone to get near enough to..That would have.. Let's just say an _interesting _effect on my loins.

* * *

_Claire: _

He was a surprisingly good dancer. But really could I say I was surprised? No. Leon was good at everything. Fighting, problem solving, kissing, I'm sure his talents were endless. Especially.. Yeah he'd probably be good at _that _too.

I looked up at him to find that his eyes were closed and his lips pursed tightly together. Maybe he was memorizing the steps. Most likely. He'd take something that was supposed to be carefree and enjoyable and break it down into a process. But I can't knock him for that.

We spun again, now seeming to move effortlessly through the dance. Dammit Leon, you never cease to amaze.

I stared at him as he opened his eyes, looking down at me.

Suddenly he stumbled, as if his foot suddenly turned to lead. "Sorry". he said quickly as I shook my head.

"It's alright". I looked back at Chris and Jill, who were oblivious to us. "You're a good dancer".

"Really"? He whispered, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah". I smiled as he turned us again. "You should give yourself more credit."

He nodded slowly, his fingers drumming against my waist. We turned slowly and I saw over his shoulder that Chris was throughly engulfed in everything that was Jill.

"Can I ask you to do something"? I whispered looking back at Leon as he shrugged.

"Of course. What is it?" We spun slowly.

"Kiss me".

* * *

_Leon: _

I gulped as I looked down at her, seeing the tiny twinkling lights above us reflected in her eyes. "Are you sure"? I whispered, glancing over the top of her head.

"Yeah". She said smiling warmly.

"What about Chris"? I glanced again at Chris and Jill.

"I think he's a little busy right now".

I looked up to see that she was right, he wouldn't know if a metour smashed down on this whole place, so long as Jill was around. "Okay". I reached up, touching the back of her neck lightly. "Just one thing". I whispered brushing my fingers up into her hair. I carefully pulled away the rubberband in her ponytail, watching as her hair fell down. "That's better." I whispered as she giggled lightly.

Gently I pulled her lips against mine as her eyes shut. The moment was brief, but it was just as sensuous as before. Only this time there was an element of danger, considering her brother would pummel me. But what did it really matter?

He had Jill and I had Claire..


	37. Chapter 37

_Leon: _

I drew away from her slowly, feeling my pocket vibrating wildly. For a second I met her gaze, before stepping back and retrieving my phone.

Hennigan.

I looked back at Claire as she watched me silently. "Could you give me a moment? I just need to.. It's my contact. Hennigan, from work". I whispered as she nodded slowly.

"Sure.. I'll go check on the love birds." She turned away, her eyes flashing back over her shoulder at me as she walked.

"Damn". I whispered flipping the phone open and pressing it against my ear. "Yes Hennigan"? I started walking, in an attempt to escape all the noise. I hurried into the clubhouse and wandered down a small hallway and down a short staircase until it opened to fresh air.

"Hey Kennedy". She said brightly as I searched around me. I glanced back to find I was near the lake's edge and I could barely see Claire, Chris and Jill at our table. "Leon"? Hennigan said sharply.

"Yeah sorry".

"I said how are you"?

I shrugged as I shoved my free hand into my pocket. "Fine. Is that the only reason you called"? That seemed kinda rude.. After all its not as if Hennigan was interrupting intentionally.

"Well.." She paused. This is it. My mission. Now she'd be telling me that some new crisis had arose and I needed to get out to DC asap. Or maybe I'd skip DC all together and go to the location.

"Well I..." She began but then stopped. Okay.. Anytime now Hennigan. Tell me what I'd have to do, or at least that I could stay.. Right now I think I'd prefer the latter. I glanced back at Claire as she talked to Jill.

"Nevermind Leon.. It isn't important".

"Just tell me". I said as I clenched my fist.

"No. It isn't.. I'll call you later."

"Hennigan what is going on"?

"Leon.. I don't. I don't want to bother you with this".

"Just tell me, if it's important. If something is happening I'm going to find out anyway. Better that you tell me." I felt something pulling my attention away, and looked back at Claire who was looking at me silently.

"Are you alone"? Hennigan said as I looked away to the dark water.

"Temporarily.. I'm out with friends right now". I scraped my thumb across my index finger and started tapping my foot on the grass.

"Then this can wait till a later time". She said suddenly.

"Just tell me."

"No Leon. I'm not gonna burden you with anything right now.. We can talk later".

"Too late. You've already brought it up, and you've called me before.. What's going on"?

"Is she there"? Hennigan said quietly.

She? Who was she talking about? Claire.. Jill? No.. She'd never met either of them.

"What are you talking about? Who"?

"You're girl friend remember?" She said jokingly as she laughed. "Remember I told you to get one? Have you been working on that"?

"Why would you say that"? I suddenly felt nervous and almost sick. Was Claire my girl friend? No. Not officially. We'd never brought it up. But we were pretty much together, just without any titles.

"I don't know.. Something seems.. Different about you".

"Why do you think that"?

"Well Leon, considering I've spent quite a lot of time talking with you on the phone.. There's something different about your voice. It's like borderline happy, not so morbid as usual".

"Don't say anything that might jynx it". I said as she started laughing again.

"I wouldn't dream of it.. I'm happy for you, and whoever she is."

"It's Claire.." I said before I could stop myself. Hennigan and I never really talked about personal lives, we were friends but not that kind of friends. Our relationship was strictly professional.. At least it was. Good one Kennedy. "You know the Raccoon City incident years ago? I met her there. The two of us escaped together". I said quickly, feeling the sweat beginning to bead up on my neck. But why? I don't know. Maybe I was nervous about mixing my personal and professional lives. Or maybe because I was talking about Claire.

"Oh really.." Hennigan said slowly. "She must have been through a lot. I guess it's kind of good that the two of you have each other. Not a lot.. Not a lot of people would be able to understand something like that unless they'd been through it."

"Yeah." I said slowly.

She was right. Claire was the only one besides Chris and Jill that I knew of who could relate to the sitaution. Unless you were there you'd never understand. And besides I couldn't picture myself bringing that up on a date with an average girl.

Saying something like 'Oh you remember that big disaster in Raccoon City that happened back in 98? Yeah the one they tried for years to cover up, well I was there. Yeah nothing too bad. Just had to pop a few caps in the foreheads of the cities inhabitants as they tried to attack me. And oh there was also these mutated genetic rejects that I affectionately nicknamed 'Lickers', well they tried to kill me too.. But you know, all in a days work for a rookie cop on his first day. So what about you"?

Yeah that would have garunteed been a deal breaker.

"Well Leon.. I'm sorry I called you. I'll talk to you later about it. At a more appropriate time. Enjoy yourself". She said before hanging up.

I stared at the phone for a moment, debating whether or not to call her back. I mean it's not as if I could go back and enjoy myself when I suddenly felt like disaster was creeping up behind me. Something has to be happening.

But then. I probably could forget. For a while anyway. Claire would make me forget.

I shut the phone and returned it to my pocket. Slowly I walked back into the clubhouse, feeling the stress melting off me in waves. Maybe it was the prospect of getting back to Claire that did it.


	38. Chapter 38

_Claire: _

I watched him return to the table, with that half smile plastered on his face.

I wonder what happened? What did the woman have to say? Leon would never tell me, not here anyway.. Maybe when we were alone.

"Are you guys ready to head out"? Chris said looking at all of us.

Leon nodded slowly, looking at me for a long second afterward. Something in his eyes.. It was muted by that other thing but I could still see it. Leon was upset.. Or maybe not. Maybe he was just thinking about something. I'm gonna have to force him to tell me sooner.

"Okay". Chris rose to his feet as Jill did the same, smoothing out her dress. I watched as Chris dropped his hand on her waist as she smirked up at him.

I jumped up, hurrying to Leon's side as we started walking. He kept his eyes averted for a moment, but I knew eventually he'd have to look at me. I stared up at him intent on making him look at me so I'd know what happened. Finally he looked at me, smiling warmly as his hand fell around my waist, pulling me close to him.

'What's up"? I mouthed as he shook his head. 'Tell me'. I mouthed as he pulled me even closer.

I saw his lips contort to form the word 'Later'. Then he grinned an lifted his arm over my shoulder.

Oh well.. No point in pressing him. He wasn't going to budge.

I lifted my hand slowly, wrapping it around his waist as I leaned into his shoulder. I found that soft spot between his neck and his shoulder, and let myself relax. I allowed myself to be led by Leon as I shut my eyes. I knew that Chris could be giving us dirty looks, but really I could care less..

I opened my eyes a few minutes later, looking up at Leon.

He smiled down at me as we reached the car. I opened the door and waited for Jill and Chris to get in before I sat down. As Leon climbed in next to me, I saw his expression falter. Then it went blank.

* * *

_Leon: _

I drove back in a fog, not even realizing anyone was in the car. It was only when we arrived at Chris' and Claire's house, did I bring myself out of it.

"Thanks for driving Kennedy". Chris said dropping his hand onto my shoulder as he stepped out.

"Yes thank you Leon". Jill said kissing my cheek lightly before gliding away.

I nodded, watching Claire walk around the car toward me. She floated toward me, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Do you want to have a drink"? Chris said looking at me as Claire stopped at my side.

"I'm feeling a little tired.. I'm sorry. Thanks though". I said as Chris shrugged.

"Alright.. See you later Leon". He said walking toward the house as Jill followed.

"Night Leon.. Thanks again". Jill said waving toward me as they passed through the front door.

Now there was Claire.. She was going to ask me what was wrong for sure.. Truthfully nothing was _wrong _with our night. But I knew something was wrong else where. There had to be something going on. There was no way this perfect life could go on much longer.

"Leon". She whispered looking at me strongly.

Okay. Now would be my opportunity. I reached toward her, pressing my lips against hers firmly. I could feel her hesitate, like she was going to argue, but she didn't. She relented and melted against me. "Are you sure every thing's okay"? She muttered against my lips as she looked up at me.

"Of course." I leaned back, stroking my finger across her cheek. "I promise.. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Okay". she said softly, her eyes locking on mine. "You better.. You owe me for leaving me with these two".

"Course.." I watched her turn away, floating gracefully up the steps. She stopped at the door, whirling around toward me quickly. "Remember Leon". She said before disappearing through the door. I walked back to my car, falling into the seat and starting the engine. As I pulled away down the road, I felt cold and empty.. Most likely because Claire wasn't with me. That had to be the reason.

* * *

_Leon: _

The next morning I woke up slowly lifting myself from the bed. My first instinct was to call Hennigan and force her to tell me what was happening. But that quickly faded as I felt the urge to call Claire.

She needed an explanation for my distance last night. And now way would she have believed my flimsy excuse.

I sighed slowly, brushing my fingers up into my hairline.

Maybe nothing was happening. Would it really be so hard to let myself believe that I could actually be happy? That I could live this life, with Claire and Chris, and Jill? Maybe we can become close friends rather than four strangers brought together by unspeakable tragedy. Maybe I could get a normal job. Go back to being a cop and tackle drug dealers and drunks rather than mutated snarling monsters. Yeah.. That was what I had wanted all along. Before Raccoon city.

I could hear Chris' voice in my ears, and it was screaming at me about 'Putting things into perspective'. Why did that seem to resonate so much with me?

Because this situation should be putting things into perspective. Making things clear like what Africa did for Jill and Chris. But instead it just made me confused and anxious.

Maybe I should just disregard all doubts and just go with what was happening.

I mean truly I have no obligation to go back to work.. Things were calmer now, at least Chris thought so. He said after what happened in Africa, things might be getting better. But could they? Would I really never be needed by the government again? Could I go into seclusion just like Hennigan had wanted? Get married perhaps? Still it sounds too good to be true.

I stared down at the mattress, brushing my hand over the sheet.

Time goes by so quickly.. Especially in our lives. Maybe thinking and waiting would only make things worse.

I jumped out of bed, pulling my jacket over my shoulders. I hurried to the door, whipping my keys off the counter and curling it in my hand.


	39. Chapter 39

_Leon: _

I didn't arrive at Claire's house til later in the day, but when I did, I found she was alone.

"Where's Chris"? I said as she greeted me at the door.

"Can't you already guess"? She smirked, walking away lightly.

"Jill's"?

"Of course. He's barely left her side since they got back.. I think he might be you know.." She winked as I looked at her silently.

"What"? I whispered as she looked back over her shoulder, her hand on her hip.

"Propose"! She said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "He's been acting like it for days now! Maybe he'll finally take some initiative and ask!"

"That would be good. But would Jill say yes"? I walked toward her as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Of course..You've seen the two of them." She grinned up at me as she dropped her hands on the arm.

"I suppose. But he hasn't said anything to you? His own sister"? I stepped toward her, standing inches from her knees as she leaned back.

"Do you really think he'd tell me something like _that_? He still seems to think we don't know". She smirked deviously up at me as I leaned forward.

"You'd have to be blind not to see it." I dropped my hands onto hers as we touched our foreheads together.

"Well.. There's one benefit of him being gone".

I raised my eyebrow as she smirked. "And that is."

"We finally got rid of our chaperon". Her fingers weaved into mine as she tilted her chin upward. Her lips brushed across my jaw briefly and I could taste the sweetness of her breath.

"Thank god". I squeezed her hands tightly, pushing them behind her back. I bowed my head down, trailing my lips down her skin before finally finding hers. Electricity erupted immediately inside of me and it was near what I estimated to be ten million volts. I felt her trying to push her hands out of my grasp, but I remained firm.. I inched carefully forward, standing between her legs as our lips danced over each other.

Her tongue brushed against the inside of my lips and I felt something coiling up in my gut. It snaked its way up to my lips and then back through my body, tensing every muscle in my lower half.

I could feel her falling back as I got closer to her. Carefully I perched myself on my toes as she leaned against my arm. I maneuvered over the arm of the couch, gently pushing her back onto the couch as she giggled against my lips. Before I could catch myself, she'd fallen on her back and I landed heavily on top of hers. At that moment, her hands were free, and were now weaving through my hair.

"This is quite a compromising position to be caught in if they walked in now". I muttered into her lips as she smiled. Her eyes fluttered open, locking on mine.

"Well Chris would be doing worse with Jill.. If he had any nerve".

I leaned back, looking down at her silently as I placed my hands on each side of her head. "So I have nerve"? I smirked as she nodded vigorously.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing." She found my lips again and I felt myself leaning against her core. For a second I felt fear ripple through me; not so much for what Chris might do if he came in now, but more about what would come from Claire and I having sex.. Which is where this little kiss was heading.

At least Chris was doing something to solidify his future. If he asked Jill to marry him, then there wouldn't be anything in the world more important than being with her. He would abandon his job the moment she said yes.

But what about me? What kept me bound here? True I cared for Claire, so terribly much it caused me physical pain.. But what if I was right? What if I had to leave? And if I had sex with Claire now, that would only complicate things. Even though I can't understand how anything can be more complicated than this.

"Leon". She said softly, pulling away from me. Her hand cupped around my cheek firmly as she looked up at me.

* * *

_Claire: _

Alright. Time to ask him.. I have to know already. It's killing me.. At least now he couldn't avoid answering me.

"Leon." I began slowly as I traced my fingers down his neck. "What did Hennigan say"? I looked up into his eyes as he shook his head.

"Nothing. Honestly.. She didn't have anything to say". He said softly as his hair fell over his eye.

"Then.." I stopped. Should I ask him why he was acting so weird.. Yeah I might as well. "Then what's wrong"?

He stopped, licking his lip slowly. "I just.." He trailed off. "I feel like.. Something's gotta be going on. It's too soon. Chris and Jill just got back, so surely something is happening somewhere in the world. I just.. I want to accept that maybe things would be alright. But I'm just not sure."

"I know.. Part of me doesn't believe that this could all be over so easily.. But.." I shut my eyes as I sighed. "I want to believe that it could be".

"Me too". he sighed softly, brushing his lips over my forehead. "I hope Chris handled everything.. Then it can finally be over".

"Yeah.." I looked back at him as he smiled softly.

I pushed my chin up, pressing my lips against his. I just wanted things to be over already.. For Leon's sake. For everyone's. We deserved that right?

* * *

_Leon: _

She kissed me briefly, before taking her lips back and leaning into my neck.

I sat up, pulling her with me onto my lap. I watched her look at me silently, pushing my hair away from my eyes. I curled my arms around her back as I leaned my forehead against her collar bone.

For a few hours we sat there like that, barely realizing any time had passed. But we heard Chris' jeep and reluctantly parted. Claire smirked at me as the door opened and Chris and Jill walked in. The two of us looked back, our eyes falling immediately on Jill's left hand. Nothing.

"Hey Chris". Claire smiled as she looked at each of them. "Jill".

I watched as the two of them walked toward us, Chris sitting on the table as Jill sat next to Claire.

"Soo. How are things"? Claire smirked at Chris as he shrugged.

"Beautiful". He glanced at Jill quickly. "And you little sis?" His eyes narrowed as he smirked dryly.

"Wonderous". Her eyebrows lifted as the two of them exchanged a silent look. I looked over Claire'shoulders as Jill rolled her eyes.

"Well I have to say I'm disappointed in you Chris". Claire said leaning against my shoulder as she folded her arms.

"For what"? He dropped his hand onto his knee as he straightened his shoulder.

"Oh you know Chris.. You know".

* * *

**Thanks friends for your reviews and adding my story to your favorites. I am so honored.. Stay tuned and love u guys for your support. **

**Anu**


	40. Chapter 40

_**07/21/09**_

_**so just a little note to my loyal reviewers and readers. starting on the 28th of july I will be in Chicago at Basic training for the navy. So for six weeks i wont be able to update this story or any of the others. So im going to try and finish it before I go, but If I dont please know that there is more coming and ill update it as soon as I can. **_

**_I just thought I'd let you all know so that no one is like "where'd she go"? Lol _**

**_You guys have been so good at reivewing and following this story that i owed it to you. _**

**_Thank you so much for all of your support and beautiful reviews and I will get back to replying to them shortly. _**

**_Thank you again and keep tuned in. It's not over yet! LOL _**

**_Anu aka Sangoluvzmiroku_**

_

* * *

_

Leon:

I couldn't help but think on my drive home, about what Claire had said.

Did she really know Chris was planning on proposing to Jill? Did women have that sixth sense to know that a man was going to propose? Most likely. That had to be it. Women had an extra part of their brain reserved for knowing when a man was going to propose, even if it wasn't to them. And if the man didn't propose then they would instantly start questioning themselves. And then start implementing a plan to getting the man to propose. But really, how can one know when the time was _right?_

I mean there were so many things to consider, in any relationship, much less one like ours.

There was the fact of whether or not the two of you were compatible. And not just roll in the bed, claw each others back and scream out to the still night compatible. I mean really compatible. Like, sitting on the couch on a Saturday night, completely content with just being with one another, without feeling like you were going to blow your brains out.

So what about Claire and I? Yeah we were compatible. I was more fit to be with her than any other woman in my past. And we had the sexual chemistry even without having done the dirty deed yet, and we were able to be around each other for more than a few hours and be totally content. So there was that.

But what else.

There would be compromises, every couple made compromises. Whether it came to their jobs, or their personal space, or lack there of.. But people made compromises. That was probably the biggest issue in relationships. No one was willing to compromise. Which is stupid because you have to, to make a relationship work..

Was that Chris and Jill's issue? No. It was because Chris hadn't yet worked up the nerve to ask her.

And it wasn't an issue for Claire and I. We'd been through the process of compromising to be with one another, or to ensure the other one's happiness. I mean, there'd been countless times when I'd wanted to call her and invite her out to DC, but I decided against it. But truthfully, were the things we had been through anywhere near what we'd have to go through if we decided to one day get married? No.

No, there would be a lot more to it than just kneeling down on one knee with a shiny bobble clenched in your hand.

There would need to be time. Time to make the relationship strong and solid. Time to know that this person you are with is special enough that you'd want to spend your whole life with them.

I mean if there was one thing I learned from my parents, it's that marriage was not something to be taken lightly. You needed to be certain before you commit yourself to someone so completely. And divorce was never an option in their eyes. Besides I wanted to get married once, not two, three or four times. Just once. And if there was one person I _would _marry, it'd most likely be Claire.

Gueez Kennedy. How'd you get to this point?

Only weeks ago marriage was the last thing on my mind. I'd been too busy trying to come up with ways to keep myself busy during my vacation. Now.. God. Now I was considering _marriage.._

A shiver should have crawled up my spine, but didn't. Why not?

I clenched the wheel tightly, looking toward the stars.

Why did I suddenly feel this way? Claire? Yeah it was Claire.. She was such a strange girl, to be able to bring such thoughts to the forefront of my mind. Yes. She was very talented indeed, my ex's would be insanely jealous if they knew she had this effect on me.

Oh well..

The next day I did something that completely on a whim. I called Chris.

I asked him to meet me at a small diner in town and to not tell Claire. He reluctantly obliged.

As I sat on the wrought iron chair outside of the diner, I stared around at the people passing and sitting a few chairs away. My hand was clenched loosely around the handle of my coffee mug as my other fingers drummed on my knee.

It was cool out, but the sun was still shining. It was almost fall and soon the leaves would be falling toward the earth dryly. Strange that I'd been here that long.

I looked up as I saw Chris moving through the tables toward me. His hulking frame swayed awkwardly as he avoided the hungry looks of a few nearby women. I stood up slowly, extending my hand toward him. He smiled lightly, taking my hand before sitting down.

Ah. That was the resemblance between him and Claire. The smile. It was nearly identical.

I sat down opposite of him as he leaned back in the chair.

"So what's with the man date Kennedy"? Chris smirked as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Not quite a date.. But there is an agenda here". I muttered looking down at my mug. Okay.. Approach this carefully.. You don't know how he's going to react, but let's hope for the best.

After a long moment of silence, I spoke, looking up into his eyes as I lifted my head. "You love Jill right"? I said as he stiffened.

"What-"

"Don't bother denying it. It's obvious".

He fell silent, looking off toward the street for a moment before responding. "Okay.. Fine I do. And"?

"Have you ever considered asking her to marry you"? I whispered tensing as he looked at me sharply.

"Did Claire put you up to this? That girl needs to stay out of my business-"

"Sadly no. I figured I'd ask you myself. Claire has nothing to do with me calling you". That was a blatant lie. She was obviously the only reason for me calling her frighteningly large older brother.

He examined me for a moment before glancing away. "Because I'm sure she's told you.. Jill and I have a very close relationship. We were partners but.." He trailed off, his eyes softening. "We were also friends. The closest. Especially after Raccoon City. And it was after that incident that I realized there was more to us than just being friends. I cared for her a lot. More than any other girl I'd ever met."

Chris shifted slightly, brushing his fingers back into his hair.

"I mean.. Jill is, unique. She's smart and resourceful and strong, and a damn good shooter. Plus she's stubborn, even to a fault." He smirked as if he were remembering something. "That's why she almost died, trying to save me". He breathed slowly, turning his eyes away as if he were going to cry. But no. Not Chris Redfield, what was I thinking. "I mean.. For so long I accepted that she was gone, that when she'd come back into my life.. I was in a total state of shock". His expression became stern. "I guess fate must have something to do with it.. Because why not? Logically she should have been dead, but she wasn't. And now look.. She's here, with all of us, as if nothing had ever happened. Like Africa never happened." He sighed heavily as he shut his eyes.

"I mean don't get me wrong but.." I started as he looked toward me. "Shouldn't that be.. Reason enough? Because she almost died? And you almost lost your opportunity the first time around?"

Chris was silent as he looked at me intently.

"I guess so. But if that is the case, I have no qualms about doing it but you.."His expression darkened slightly. "What's gonna happen with you and my sis"?

I should have expected this.. Oh well. Better say something quick. "I'm not sure. She and I don't have the relationship that you two do".

"Oh come on". Chris said sitting up, dropping his hands onto the table. "You two are in _exactly _the same boat. You two survived something so horrible, and yet still manage to always find each other. I dunno but it sure sounds like something."

"Yeah but is that a something that is worth enough to give up everything for? And you're asking me this about Claire but what about Jill? Isn't she worth giving everything up for"?

His expression turned to that of utter rage and sheer darkness. "I'd die for her. But what about Claire? Would you die for Claire"?

It only took me a second to think on it. "Yes."

"Then what is your plan Kennedy? This little thing is all nice right now, but what about long term? You just going to take off next time the president needs you? I don't think I'd like that future for my kid sis too much if you get what I'm saying."

"I understand exactly what you're saying. You're saying that if I'm planning on just using her and taking off, that I better not even try it, otherwise you'll be on me like ugly on an ape. But lucky for both of us, that is not my intentions. I have sworn to her already that if the situation arises, and she asked me to stay with her, I would." I looked into Chris' eyes, in an effort to make him see that I was telling the truth and not trying to tell him everything he wanted to hear.

He smiled suddenly, his expression lightening. "Good. Then we understand each other."

"You have said it yourself Chris as have I. I care for your sister a lot and would never do something like that".

"Alright". He said smugly as he drummed his fingers on the table. "Then let me ask you this since you asked me.. Do you love her"?

I froze, my voice lost somewhere unknown. I licked my lips slowly, staring down at the contents of my mug.

"Or rather, can you picture your life without her at this point? If for some reason you went back to DC and never came back? " Chris said slowly as I continued staring into the mug.

"No. I couldn't. Not now. For a while I have been able to get along fine on my own.. And accept everything that has happened and dealt with what has come of it.. But Claire is someone who truly understands. Someone who also carries this burden.. And I.. I feel.." I closed my eyes, taking a long breath. "I feel _right_ when I'm with her.. I'm just a normal man. Not 'Leon Kennedy, Raccoon City survivor'. I'm just _Leon ."_ I looked up slowly into his eyes. "I haven't told anyone, mostly because I didn't really think so until coming home but.. I do love her. You're the only person I've told.. In so many words."

Chris was silent, he looked at me intently for a moment before glancing away. "I guess we are not so different after all Leon." His eyes passed over the street before turning back to me. "Just understand this.." He said slowly, leaning forward. "Don't keep my sister around as your excuse for a normal life. Do something about it Leon.. Before you lose your opportuntiy." He rose slowly from the chair, looking at me. "I'll talk to you later. And don't worry.. I wont tell her.. Yet". He smirked, as he turned away, disappearing from sight quickly.


	41. Chapter 41

_Leon:_

For several minutes I sat in utter silence and shock. Silence because my voice was gone and shock because I'd said so much in the short time that I had it.

What the hell did I just admit to Chris Redfield? That I was in love with his kid sister? Yeah. That seems about right. Dammit what's wrong with me? Did I love her? Obviously. But enough to say it out loud to another human being. Apparantly so.

I carefully lifted from my chair and hurried toward my car. The entire drive back to my apartment I couldn't think of anything else than what had just happened.

Would he tell her? No, I doubt it. He'd expect me to do it. But could I? Could I look into those deep blue eyes and uttered the words I had only recently found to describe my feelings for her?

Something jarred me back to reality, and I turned toward the source.

My phone was vibrating wildly in my pocket, almost yelling in a way for me to answer.

"Kennedy." I muttered into the reciever as my eyes darted back to the road.

"Leon". Hennigan's voice uttered slowly.

There was a pause. I glanced down at the screen to make sure I hadn't lost her. "Hello"? I whispered as I turned slowly up into my driveway.

"Sorry Leon.. I was hoping you wouldn't answer".

I pulled slowly into my stall, killing the enguine quickly. "Hennigan what's the matter"? Another pause. My eyes flickered around me at the empty parking lot.

"There's a situation Leon." She said shakily as I felt my heart fall away in my chest.

A 'situation' I usually know what that means. No.. Please no.. Something has happened obviously and that is the reason for this phone call out of the blue.

I cleared my throat slowly, struggling to find my voice again. "What has happened Hennigan"? I said finally as I shut my eyes.

"You are aware of the recent developments in Africa right? Well things have not gotten any better. They've gotten worse."

Dammit... Why? Why is this happening now of all times? God.. "What is the situation and how bad is it Hennigan." I said in a shockingly cold voice. Why was had my voice changed? Is it because I knew already what was coming next? And how my entire world was suddenly being torn down as it had been many times over? Yes.. That had to be it.

"It's bad Leon.. Real bad.. I don't. I didn't want to call you-" She blurted out quickly as I shook my head.

My hand began to shake on the steering wheel and it was getting hard to keep my eyes open.. Everything in me felt cold and numb, as if my body was dying from the inside out..I shook my head roughly, regaining my wildly spinning mind. "How long Hennigan? How long do I have"?

"Leon... I don't. I can't tell you that. But not long.. They want you back here as soon as possible.. I'm.. I'm so sorry Leon. I tried so hard-"

"It's fine". I muttered roughly, my eyes flashing out the window. Everything around me stopped as Claire's car pulled up and she parked in the guest spot outside of the building. I watched as she carefully glided out, adjusting herself briefly before walking toward the lobby doors.

"Leon"?

"Give me some time Hennigan... I.." I stopped watching as Claire glanced around, her fingers brushing through her long hair. "I will have an answer for you shortly... Just give me.. Time".

My fingers pressed down on the phone slowly shutting it against my palm. For several minutes I sat there, numb and cold. Slowly I reached out toward the door, my hand closing around the handle carefully. Without even meaning to, I pulled myself out of the car, and started walking toward the unsuspecting Claire.

* * *

Claire:

My heart leapt slightly when I saw him and I could feel the smile forming on my lips. Just as it had appeared, a smile appeared on his face as well. It was weak, but it was Leon's. I watched him walk up to me carefully his eyes darting back and forth quickly.

"Hey." I whispered as he stopped in front of me, his eyes finally falling onto me. The intensity in them made me nervous, but it was the nervousness I'd seem to have gotten used to having when I was around him.

"Claire". He said softly, his expression pained for a moment before becoming vacant again.

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hi". I said quickly as he nodded.

"I'm happy you came". He took my hand slowly, brushing his fingers over my knuckles smoothly. My skin pricked with a thousand different sensations, and I felt myself wanting to kiss him once more. I watched as his fingers laced in mine as he walked ahead of me through the doors.

When we got upstairs, we stopped at his door as he linked our hands behind my back. "Claire". He muttered slowly, his eyes dancing around once more.

His lips were against mine in and instant as he pulled me tightly against him. The mixture of the softness of the kiss and the roughness of his grip excited me, and drew me closer toward him still. He breathed heavily against my lips, his eyes still shut tightly closed. His hand snaked from mine, and crawled down my back toward my thigh. In a second his hand was clenched around it, drawing me up off my feet and my legs around his hips.

He pressed against me, pushing my back into the wall as his tongue found it's way into my mouth. He was using that quiet strength that I always knew he possessed against me, and I honestly could not complain. Not that I would anyway.. It was Leon..

My hands wrapped around his neck as a soft moan escaped his lips, mixing with my own. My fingers traced up into his hair, drawing out another deep moan from him as I clenched the strands. I glanced down at his face briefly, watching as a glimmer flickered in his eye. And in another second his lips were against mine as he glided effortlessly through the apartment toward the bedroom.

I watched as he threw the door open roughly with one hand as the other remained clenched around my thigh. He hurried toward the bed, carefully lowering me onto the mattress before he perched over me.

And in that moment, everything stopped.

I could only imagine what I looked like to him, hair undone, sweat beading on my neck, and my lips practically forming the words 'take me'. What a mess Claire...

He shifted slightly, his eyes dancing across my face as strands of hair fell in front of his left eye. For a second he bit his lip, his eyes shutting slowly.

"Leon.." I whispered as his eyes flashed open, locking on mine.

"I love you Claire.." He blurted out, his lips quivering as he said it.

* * *

**Okay so I know it has been a long time coming but I finally updated my story. I am so sorry it took so long but thank you all of you who remained loyal. I've had severe writers block since I got out of bootcamp and i've been trying to come up with an ending for this story. I've finally thought of one and will make updates asap.. **

**Thank you sooo sooo much for all your support and I love your reviews so much. **

**Anu **

**next chapter coming right up. im on a roll tonight**


	42. Chapter 42

_Claire: _

Did I- Did he just say?

The world stopped and I saw nothing beyond those two perfect eyes in front of me.

"Claire I love you.. I have never said anything truer in my whole life.. I am in love with you Claire and always have been." He said quickly as his hand cupped the side of my head.

"Leon.." I said shakily, tears forming at the creases of my eyes. "I... I love you.." I said slowly as the corners of his lips turned up briefly before they were against mine.

My hands curled around the back of his neck as he hovered over me, his breath flowing over my skin.

* * *

_Leon:_

I couldn't think of anything in that moment. Not that I told her I loved her, or that she said she loved me too. Not that we were in the utmost compromising position in my bed. Not that Hennigan was waiting on an answer from me.

All I saw was those eyes, disappearing and reappearing every few moments. The feeling of her hands on the back of my neck was causing a reaction I could not even begin to try and hide from her. Everything in me suddenly went from cold and dead to alive and on fire.

I felt hot, a familiar feeling in situations such as these. I needed to be free of my shirt.

And almost as if she'd read my mind, her hands found the hem of my shirt and began drawing it up my stomach and over my shoulders. I watched silently as she tossed it away, her eyes locking with mine before her lips pressed against mine again. I wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her back with me as I sat on my heels.

I took the edges of her thin shirt, tugging them upward as my eyes flashed across the new expanse of skin. I began to see a touch of pink lace, and I thought my heart would stop in my chest. As I pulled the remainder of her shirt up and away, my hand started to tremble.. Nothing.. There were no words that would describe what I was seeing.

She was an angel. Especially because of the slight touch of blush that spread across her cheeks when she'd realized what reaction she'd caused in me.

Her hair tumbled down her shoulders, falling lightly against her breast as it rose and fell steadily.

I watched as she pressed her lips against mine, pulling me back on top of her in the same instant.

As our kiss deepened, I squirmed with the uncomfortable, familiar sensations inside of me. And just as before, Claire read my mind.

Her hand closed carefully around the button of my jeans, drawing them open quickly. I watched as she hooked her toe in one of the belt loops, pushing my pants down my hips as she straightened out her leg. I couldn't hide the smirk that formed on my lips. Typical Claire.. Always surprising me. I coiled my arms around her, one of my hands hooking on the top of her skirt.

With very calculated movements; I pulled her skirt down past her hips, along her things, past her feet and finally discarded it to the floor. Our eyes locked for a moment as I leaned over her, beads of sweat falling from mine onto her breasts. I knew nothing else from that point on..

* * *

It was hours later when I finally pieced together all that had just happened. I sat up in my bed, my eyes flickering over Claire's sleeping form beside me.

It was nearly midnight, and I couldn't sleep as peacefully as her.

What had I done?? Dammit.. I did the thing I swore to Chris I wouldn't do. I indulged in his sister for my own selfish needs. Because I knew what I would be going back to, what I'd have to relive again. And somewhere deep inside of me I was scared.. I didn't want that for myself. So I took what little happiness I had with Claire and attempted to bottle it up and store it somewhere in my memories.

But now what?

What do I do now? I can't very well leave.. Not only will that completely destroy everything I wanted so badly to hold on to, but it'd be like suicide.

I'd be killing myself. Not just because Chris would come after me, but Claire... I'd be hurting her.. And that would be just as bad if not worse than harming myself.

I pushed my hands over my eyes, shaking my head roughly.

"What a mess Kennedy". I muttered to the darkness slowly.

After a few moments I looked up, my head turning toward Claire.. I shifted back to my side, my hand falling around her waist. I heard her moan softly, and it brought me back to what had occured hours before.

Without even meaning to, I drew her against me, burying my face in my hair. As I breathed in the sweetness of her, I shut my eyes.

Whatever came of this, this... clusterfuck I called my life.. I know there is only one thing I could ever want.. Ever need.. And it was here with me. Laying in my arms.

I trailed my lips slowly down her neck, placing a kiss carefully against her soft pale skin..


End file.
